No Matter What Happens, Work Never Stops (Version 1)
by Freohr Weohnata Kausta
Summary: Torn from his home world, he didn't want to be a Hero. He only wanted to get by in life- he wasn't cut out to be a Hunter. And by golly, he would determinedly stay a civilian no matter how many times the Main Characters show up. But, well, Fate had another plan in mind. Self Insert(SI)/OC that just wants to be left alone to his own devices, but actually isn't getting left alone.
1. Enter in Red Riding Hood

The dying light of the sun shone across the city, lighting up with beautiful hues of orange- the sky shining in a multi-colored rainbow. Sparse clouds floated across the sky, the sun's light reflecting off of them- making the scene look more ethereal.

A man exhaled softly, one eye closed against the glare of the sun reflecting off of the street signs, cars, and buildings. Breathing once again, he savored the clean air of the city. Making his way from the sidewalk of the highway, he entered the shade of the buildings. Continuing on a path he had walked several times before, he made his way to a store- _From Dust Till Dawn_.

Opening the door, making the bell above it ring, he called out, "I'm here Shopkeeper Thomas."

"Good, good! There's a list on the main counter of what I want you to do before closing up," Thomas, the owner of _From Dust Till Dawn_, called out from somewhere in the back.

The man moved into the counter box, and picked up a sheet of paper, "Still like doing thing the old-fashioned way, eh, Tom?"

Thomas, a balding and greying old man, came back out from the shelves behind the counter, "Oh shut up, you and I both know it's easier than opening up a document on these ol' things," he said, waving his hand at the hologram-cashier that he pulled up.

The man laughed, "Too true, too true." Focusing onto the list, he read it off, "Okay, so I need to take inventory of that, that, and those- restock that, and that."

"Oh! You can mark out green dust for inventory and restocking- I just did that," Tom said, looking over the man's shoulder.

Grabbing a pen, the man did just that. The older man set down a scroll on the counter, it was the one they used for inventory, "Here's the scroll- you know what to do."

"Yup, I'll close up at twelve, then head on home."

"Alright, I'll leave you to take care here, Silver." The Shopkeeper moved towards the door.

The man, Silver, replied waving, "Yup, I'll get them listed down and restocked before tomorrow."

"Oh, and before I forget, a new shipment of Dust came in today. We should have enough to stock up and more."

"Right. Good thing Dust doesn't expire, eh?" Silver replied.

Tom laughed, "Yup! Well I'll leave you to lock up."

"See ya, Thomas!" Silver called out.

Thomas closed the door, walking into the semi-busy streets. Sighing, Silver flicked open the scroll, looking at what Thomas already had put in there. "Alright, time to get to work," he muttered.

**~Two hours later~**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Silver called out, "I'll be with you in a moment!" He finished up counting the Blue Dust and, after putting the number in the list, he walked to the front, "Hello and welcome to _From Dust Till Dawn_, open from Dawn until Dusk- what can I do for you?"

Pausing to take in the gothic little girl with a red hood, he shrugged and moved into the counter area. Looking at her, he gave a gentle smile. The girl was rubbing the edge of her cloak between two fingers nervously, "D-do you know where the magazines are?"

Silver nodded, "Yup, they're in the back- we got the newest editions of The Truth, Hello, Ashes, and the newest issue of the Schnee weapons magazine came in today- Issue two-hundred twenty-eight."

The Gothic-styled clothed girl visibly perked up at this- spewing out a quick, "Thanks!" she nearly sped off towards the back.

Chuckling, Silver muttered under his breath, "Didn't think it was that close yet." Creasing his eyebrows, he searched his mind, "Then again, it _has_ been two years since then." Shaking his head, he got back to work.

**~Oh hey, another two hours of working- but that's part of a job you jobless idiots~**

Hearing the doorbell ring for the second time that night, Silver called out, "I'll be with you in a moment!" Finishing up counting the specially made Dust mixing bowls- a thing he will never understand why they needed that- he walked up into the front counter, "Hello and welcome to _From Dust Till Dawn_, open from dawn until dusk- what can I help you with?"

Blinking at the gun barrel that was shoved in his face, he heard the well-dressed man speak, "Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

Ignoring the gun, Silver answered, "Pretty hard, sir. _From Dust Till Dawn_ is the only Dust shop I know of that is open until twelve on this side of town."

"Hmm. . ." He motioned to one of the well-dressed goons, "I'll take the Dust you have here."

The goon he motioned to set down a box. "You sure? Not money, not Lien?"

"I'm sure." He motioned towards the other goons, they nodded and took a container from the box on the counter.

"Burn Crystals. Uncut," the goon who had set the box down commanded.

Sighing, Silver reached under the glass counter and grabbed the specified Dust crystals. He handed them over to the goon, who handed one to the leader and put the rest in another box.

Grabbing the forgotten scroll, Silver moved to put it away, when the well-dressed man spoke again, "What are you doing?"

"Working," Silver replied, setting the scroll down into its charger port, "Even during a robbery I'm still going to work. I _need_ the money."

"Hmm. You're quite bold for someone who's being robbed."

"Yeah, I mostly don't care- that and little red riding hood over there."

"Little red what?" as soon as the man muttered the words, a goon came flying from the back of the store. The man looked at the goon on the floor, then at another goon who came up to him. With a befuddled look on his face, the well-dressed man motioned for the goon to find out what was happening.

Seconds later, the little girl in the red hood rode said goon out the window.

Still befuddled, the man walked over to the broken window, his goons rising up around him. Meanwhile, Silver was mourning his luck. Silver picked up his scroll, while the man's goons ran outside, him following them, and dialed Thomas.

Third ring in, Thomas picked up, "Huh? What is it, Silver?"

"Store's getting robbed. Roman Torchwick showed up- but it seemed like a young huntress-in-training showed up and is now currently beating up his goons." Thomas heard a thump come from the other side of the call, "Oop, and she just beat down the last one." An explosion. "Did she-? Nope, she's fine." A pause, "Yeah, I'm fine- talking to my boss right now. Aaand there she goes."

"Did they take anything?" Thomas asked, worried.

"Hmm, no. They were about to take off, but then little red hood decided to punch a man, then rode another through window. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine, you said that they were about to take off with some?"

"Yeah- Roman Torchwick was holding a burn Dust crystal when red hood- the huntress in training- so I'm assuming that he took that." Thomas heard the sound of things moving, "Yeah- they only took off with that. Quite inept, if you ask me."

Thomas sighed in relief, "Good thing they were, though."

Silver nodded, "Yeah. Well, I guess I'll clean up here and probably call the police, if they're not already on their way."

Thomas yawned, "Well, I'm off to sleep if that's it."

"Wait, wait- you're just, leaving me with it?"

"Yeah, it seems that you've got everything covered there, by the sound of things. I trust you enough."

Silver gave a long-suffering sigh, "Fine. See ya tomorrow, Tom."

Tom gave something unintelligible through a yawn, then hung up. Silver ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. Moving to the store's main scroll, he dialed the police and gave his location and what had happened. Getting a confirmation that they were coming, Silver hung up and switched over to the world's equivalent to a spreadsheet.

"No matter what happens, work never stops," He muttered, looking through what he needed to take stock of.

Minutes later, the police arrived, and after they got the goons, evidence, and the hooded reaper, he finished up with the inventory and locked up.

* * *

**Okay, so apparently my muse is annoying and is demanding that I post this. I must submit to its demands. Anyway- yeah. Things happened. Hope you like it. Review if you want. Like and Follow if you want. I don't care. **

**Additionally- this is not the story I was talking about in trash files, it's a completely different story from this- I only created this in a couple of days because I haven't found a story where the MC/OC/SI is trying to stay a civilian, no matter what.**

**Well, this outta be fun.**

**-FreohrWK**


	2. Oh look, Plot

The morning sun reached into windows, shining its magnificence to the world. Very few clouds crossed the sky in the early dawn, the brilliant sun reflecting off of them in hues of red and orange. People, human and faunus alike, were waking up- some taking walks or jogs outside, some climbing into their cars, driving off to their workplace. The low murmur of people talking filled the streets below, the birds in the city of Vale gathered together to sing their songs.

In the midst of the calm chaos, one man slept on- he had become used to the cars, trucks and various other vehicles rumbling on in their course to their destination. He slept on peacefully, until an alarm started blaring its tunes: "_My time is now, you can't see me, my time is-_" until a hand slammed down upon it.

From underneath the warm covers of his bed, Silver grumbled, "I still can't believe they have that song here."

He rubbed the gunk out of his eyes as he got up into a sitting position. Sighing, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started his daily routine. Finishing up, he looked at himself in the full-body mirror- he was wearing a blank dark-green t-shirt, and cargo pants. On his right wrist was is watch- still working- and on his right ring finger was a black ring with a pink gem on one side and a color-changing gem on the other side.

Taking a glance around the room, his eyes swept over the corner next to his bed- where the cause of his appearance in this world was sitting innocently. Pushing down the sudden flash of anger, he put on his socks and shoes. Standing up, he left his apartment, locking it up behind him.

Breathing in the clear air outside of the apartment complex, he set off in the direction of _From Dust Till Dawn_. Minutes later, he was walking over the river that started at Beacon Academy and ended up in the sea outside Vale. Over to his right, Beacon Academy itself stood- a watchtower against the enemy of the Grimm. Balling up his twitching right hand, he turned away from the glistening white tower, and started back on his way.

Another few minutes later- he didn't really care how long- he was outside FDTD. Opening the door, he called out, "Yo, Tom, I'm here! Need me to do anything?"

"Ah, Silver! Didn't expect you to be here so early- you usually come in around nine!" Tom called from the back- probably refilling something.

"Yeah, well, after the fiasco last night, I came back to make sure that everything was alright here."

Tom waved a dismissive hand, coming out of the back, "Nah it's fine here. All I need to do is store the valuables in the back then close up until I get a new window in."

"Okay. Need any help?"

Tom looked around a bit, "No, I've got it here. Go explore the town a bit- you've earned it."

Silver gave him a dubious look, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure- go have fun, live life."

"Okay," Silver relented, "Call me on my Scroll if you need me." Silver waved said object, walking out the door.

"I will," Thomas chuckled, waving him off.

Closing the door behind him, Silver sighed, "Well that was a waste of waking up early." Frowning, Silver started walking to his right, pulling out his Scroll as he did so. "If I remember correctly, the news said that the term for Beacon starts a day from now, which means that the prospective students are probably boarding the Airship now. and if I remember _that_ correctly, then- yeah, it all matches up correctly." Sighing, Silver put away his Scroll and stared up at the blue sky.

The city of Vale was now bustling, people walked the streets, cars and trucks roamed the roadways, people conducting shady deals in the back alleyways, criminals planning plans, Faunus getting beaten up in an alleyway- Silver paused. Backing up a few steps, he looked inside the alleyway.

Throwing up his best accent, he started walking into the alleyway while saying, "Howdy there, whatcha doin'?" Silver held up a friendly hand.

The lead thug narrowed his eyes, "Teaching this _animal_ its place," He spat.

Silver blinked, "Animal, I ain't seein' any animals 'round here."

The lead thug kicked the faunus, making the groupies laugh, "This animal right here."

"And I say again: what animal? All I see is a faunus." Silver kept up the accent.

The leader sneered, he lifted his leg and set it on the faunus' back, pushing her back to the ground, "This one right here. You blind or sumthin'?"

"Ahh, ah, I see now." Silver dropped the accent, "You mean yourselves."

"Yea- Wait, what?"

Silver gained a little grin, "You're all insecure of your manliness that you take it out on poor faunus."

The lead thug shoved the faunus down with his foot and stalked over to where Silver was standing, "I don't know what you're talking about, but you should shut it."

Silver's face scrunched up in disgust. Waving a hand in front of his face, he complained, "Ugh, I can smell the insecurity from over here- and lemme tell you, it's not a good smell."

The thug's face contorted in rage, leaping towards Silver, he yelled, "Get over here!"

Casually side-stepping the rage-blinded thug, Silver commented, "Quoting a MK Character? Never pegged you for a gamer."

One of the other thugs muttered to his buddy, "The hell is a MK?"

Silver waved a dismissive hand, "It's an old game that I played." Silver jumped back from another lunge of the lead thug, "Man, you are _really_ bad at this. I can easily dodge your lunges- and I'm outta shape!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, lunging again.

Sliver slid to the side and smacked his elbow on the back of his head, "I mean really, I've been in Vale for two years and people are _still_ idiots." Scowling, he muttered, "Ever since I landed here, it seemed like people got more idiotic."

The thug got up and charged at Silver. Sliver slid to the side again and tripped him saying, "Now, enough about me, what about you?"

Getting up the thug yelled, "Stop standing there, get him!"

Silver clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth, "Ooh, that's a bad idea. Do you know how badly I'd beat you if you attacked me- heck, I might have to resort to violence!"

The other thugs looked between themselves dubiously. "Gotcha!" a yell came from behind Silver.

Dodging out of the way of the lead thug's 'surprise' attack, he shoved him forward saying, "First rule of fight school: don't talk about fight school." Silver paused, blinking, "Wait, I bungled that up. Fuck. I definitely bungled it up," he swore, completely ignoring the pile of thugs and confused faunus.

Sighing, he gave up, "I had all the one-liners prepared and I had to go bungle them all up! Darnit. Guess I'll finish up here and get on my way." Moving over to the pile, he thumped each of the thugs on the head, knocking them all unconscious.

Rubbing at his temples, Silver walked out of the alleyway- only to be stopped by a shout, "H-hey!"

Looking over at the faunus that was getting beaten up, he asked, "What?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there- not many people would do that."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, I'm not many people."

He started moving away, but she spoke up again, "I-I heard what you said back there- when you muttered under your breath. I-it was something about 'landing here'?"

Silver's eyes darkened, still turned away, he said, "Yeah, well, mind your own business." He started walking.

She was persistent, he'd give her that, "I've never seen someone put so much hate into those two words, usually they're ecstatic about landing somewhere."

Silver stayed silent. She took that as an answer to continue, "OH! You must be a Hunter! It makes sense now- you helped me and now you're grumpy because you're late for the Airships!"

"If I was a Huntsman, I'd already _be_ at the Airship dock. Plus," Silver pointed a finger to the sky, "The Airships are already heading to Beacon." At that moment, said Airships flew overhead, straight to Beacon. "Besides, I was going to look at the new initiates, anyways."

"Oh. Weee_eeeellll_, do you do _any_thing interesting?"

"If you count working at a Dust shop, then no." Silver paused, "Well, I _do_ have the highest score on OSOK."

She gaped, "One Shot One Kill? That game's hard as hell! How'd you do that?!"

Silver shrugged, "Most arcade games back home were harder than that."

"Okay, that's it- you've mentioned 'back home' and 'landed here', what do you mean by that?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Silver's good mood vanished.

"But satisfaction brought it back." The Faunus finished the quote.

"Darn, you have that quote here, too," Silver muttered.

She gave him a flat look. Rolling his eyes, Silver relented, "Fine, fine. Not here though."

Following him as he made a sudden turn, the faunus asked, "Something big? Or too private?"

Silver gave a humorless chuckle, "Let's just say if certain people knew of my existence, then it would cause chaos." Shaking his head, he looked at the faunus girl, "Say, what _is_ your name? I don't think you ever said it."

Rolling her eyes, she shot back, "I don't think I heard yours, either."

"Touché. It's Silver. Now yours?"

"No last name?" she asked. Getting a negative headshake, her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Huh. Well, my name's Kira. Kira Slate."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "'Kira'? that doesn't sound like it's related to a color."

She huffed, "It's faint, but it's there, Mister 'Name that sounds like it was chosen'."

Silver shrugged, "Fair enough. Now c'mon. My apartment's nearby."

Thirty minutes later, they were entering Silver's Apartment's complex. Kira looked at Silver in the elevator, "You call that 'nearby'?! We walked for, like, an hour!" She gasped, still breathing heavily.

"It was thirty minutes. And it was nearby, compared to everything else here." Exiting the elevator, Silver walked down the hall to his apartment, Kira following him.

"But, but, you walk _fast_." Kira was gaining some more air, now.

Silver side-eyed look, "It wasn't that fast."

"You were going, like, thirty miles per hour!"

"Most people can't go that fast. It was more like two mph. Anyway, we're here." He swung the door to his apartment open.

Entering, Kira didn't look all that impressed. "Looks kinda empty."

Silver shrugged, closing the door, "I've only been here for two years. I haven't had the time to get all that much stuff."

Looking around once more, her eyes landed in The Hated Corner. Narrowing them, she spun around to look at Silver, "I though you said you weren't a Huntsman."

Grimacing, he spoke, "That's. . . part of the tale." He sighed, motioning towards a seat, "Take a seat, and I'll tell ya."

Looking at him dubiously, she sat down. Sliver leaned on the kitchen counter and spoke, "What do you know of the Multiverse?"

* * *

**Ho-ly hekks, I honestly didn't think I'd get _this_ many people follow my story! What, like, 10 favorites and _27_ follows!? To some of you, that might not seem like a lot, but to me, that's just plain out amazing. Plus, over 200 views!**

**Honestly, this is all a bit overwhelming. It's just amazing that people actually like this. then again, I haven't seen this type of story on FFN at all.**

**Le Gasp! I think I'm the first one to have done this! **

**Honestly, I think I say 'Honestly' too much.**

**anyway, the next chapter-**

**Is something! I haven't written it yet! I am going to! Do the not worry!**

**FYI, Kira Slate was just there. I didn't plan her at all.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review. I don't care. Do it if you like the story.**

-**FreohrWK**


	3. Explana-wait, what do you mean by that!

"-and I somehow landed a job working at _From Dust Till Dawn_. After that, I had gotten enough Lien to rent this apartment, and now here I am."

Kira blinked, taking that all in, "Okay," She drawled, "But, why are you trusting me with this information? I could very well tell everybody about you coming from another world."

"And they wouldn't believe you." Silver sighed, "Really, I- I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe it's a sense of having too many secrets on my back, maybe it's a sense of not trusting anyone, maybe, maybe, maybe. I don't know why. It's possible an idiot is trying to play god and force us to work together, or maybe even the Brother gods have come back and are making me play to their tune."

"The Brother gods coming back? I thought that they were always here, watching over us." Kira grasped onto the only thing she could from Silver's rant.

Said man snorted, "Do you really believe that? No, the Brother gods left long ago, the younger destroying the moon as he went."

Kira's eyes widened as she looked at Silver, who sighed explosively, rubbing his face with his hands. Silver pushed himself off another chair and closed the blinds. "Wha- Why are you closing them?" Kira asked.

Looking at Kira, Silver raised his right hand. Kira opened her mouth to ask, but no words came out as she saw the six orbs floating above it.

"Fire." The red one lit up in flames. "Earth." The brown one coalesced into dirt and rock. "Air." The green one cleared up to show a tornado. "Water." The blue one shimmered and started making waves upon its surface. "Light." The white golden one lit up. "Darkness." The black one gained a purple hue and looked like it drew light into itself. "The six elements that define this world." Silver lifted his eyes from the orbs, and stared into Kira's wide, golden ones, "There are only six known users of magic in this world. One is hidden from all. One is known across Remnant. The other four? Hidden. Scattered across Remnant, never ceasing in their attempts to blend in."

"Wha-? What?" Kira was speechless.

Silver closed his hand and fell into his seat heaving a sigh. "Do you know the tale of the Four Maidens?"

Kira was taken aback at the sudden change in topic, "Huh? Yeah, that old tale? What does it have to do with anything?"

"_Everything_." Silver stressed, "The old man is still alive, the maidens, while not the original ones, are still out in this world. The magic powers that the old man granted the maidens are the same ones that I have."

Kira was silent for a moment, absorbing the information. "So," She finally said, "You're saying that you- are a maiden?"

"Yes- wait what? No! That's not at all what I'm implying!" Silver waved his hands erratically.

"Sure seems like it."

"No, no. What I'm saying is that I have a similar power to them- not necessarily the exact same thing." Silver stood up, "Now, enough about me and brooding on dark and dangerous topics, what about you. Did you get hurt badly from the thugs?"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Oh, now you're wondering about my wounds?"

"Shut up, you made me brood. It's technically your fault for making me forget about that." Silver called out as he rummaged through the cupboards. Letting out an 'aha!' as he found what he wanted, he moved back to the seats. "Is there anything majorly different about Faunus biology from Human biology that I should know about?"

"Other than the extra appendages?" after gaining Silver's nod, Kira continued, "No, we're basically just the same as humans."

"What about reptilian Faunus? Are they cold-blooded or warm-blooded?"

"What?"

"Faunus with reptilian features, like a lizard or a snake."

"No, what's cold and warm-blooded?"

Silver paused from where he was looking through his first-aid kit, "You're telling me, that you have no idea what cold-blooded and warm-blooded is?"

"No, should I have?" Kira asked hesitantly.

Silver brought his hands together in front of his face and breathed deeply, "BOI." Recomposing himself, he spoke, "Are you really serious? Are people on Remnant _really_ that _stupid_? No, of course they are- they're all focused on survival from the Grimm, not about the specifics of basic _fucking_ healing! Knowing whether a reptilian faunus is cold-blooded or not is really freaking important! If you gave a blood transfusion from a reptilian faunus to a WARM-BLOODED human or faunus could mean LIFE OR DEATH! Honestly, I should start treating people on this world like idiots if they don't even know the difference of cold-blooded and warm-blooded." Silver sighed explosively as he finished his rant.

Hesitantly, Kira spoke up, "To be fair, I only said that _I_ don't know what the difference is, not everyone on Remnant."

Rubbing his temples, Silver waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, I know. I just had to get that out. If you stick around with me, you'll be hearing loads more rants." Silver sat up and started pulling out items from the first-aid kit, "Now, show me your 'wounds'."

Lifting up her legs and holding up her hands, she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what _is_ the difference between cold-blooded and warm-blooded creatures?"

Moving to where he could successfully help her, Silver answered her question, "I don't mind. Cold-blooded creatures can't warm up themselves. Snakes, lizards, and other reptiles can't produce their own body heat, so they rely on the sun for it. I'd assume you've seen lizards or snakes basking in the sun before?" Getting a nod from Kira, he continued, "Then they were sun-bathing, gaining heat from the sun to warm their bodies."

"So, warm-blooded creatures make their own heat, if I'm guessing correctly?"

"Yup, now you're getting it!" Silver moved back to admire his handiwork, "Alright, I think I've gotten you patched up for now. It already did a good job of healing, but it could've gotten infected. All you need now is to head home and rest."

"I-I don't-" Kira started, stopping at Silver's explosive sigh, "Er- what?"

"I swear," He muttered, "The world's out to get me."

"Are- Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. Just exasperated. After the events of today, I've used up my amount of social contact."

"What? Social contact?" Kira echoed confusedly.

"Yes, social contact. I have a mental meter of how much of people talking I can take before I have to recharge. I can usually last the entire day without it running out, but it runs out faster with more. . . interesting topics, like the one we just discussed."

"Sooo, what now?"

"What's going to happen _now_ is that I'm going to pull out the futon and _you_ are going to get some rest. And _I'm_ going to work on one of my projects."

"Futon? Wait, you have a futon?!"

"Yes, they're cheaper than couches, relatively speaking, and can be collapsed for easy storage." Silver called as he moved into the adjoining room. "Alright, HUPTY HO!" Kira heard him yell, along with some grunting noises.

Kira watched with something like morbid amusement as Silver brought an entire futon into the room she was seated in. "Alright, If, you could, move the chairs, that'd be helpful," he said between grunts.

Kira quickly nodded and did so, moving away as he let the metal frame onto the ground carefully. Straightening up, Silver commented, "I guess moving boxes of Dust did more for me than I thought." Kira stared at the futon frame, still trying to process how Silver'd done it. Silver sighed as his attempt at humor being ignored, "I'll get the cushion-blanket and a few extra blankets. Once I get back, you're going to get some rest."

"Huh? Wha-?" Kira started but Silver was already around the corner. "What do you mean?!"

"You didn't hear me before, did you." It wasn't a question. Silver came around the corner carry a rolled up futon cushion on one shoulder and held a few other blankets in the other. "You're going to get some well needed rest while I'm working on my own projects."

"But-" Kira started, but got cut off by Silver, "Nope. You are going to get some rest. Heck knows you need it." Silver set the futon cushion on the futon and rolled it out, making it sit near-perfectly. He tossed the blankets onto the futon and turned around to look at Kira, "You need it. After the excitement of today, you need to. Heck, I'm repeating myself. But it's still true."

Silver turned and walked into the adjoining room, leaving Kira with one last message, "If you need me, just call for me." and started working on his project.

Kira stared at the little hallway where he exited. Sighing heavily, she sat down on the futon, somehow knowing that he'd make her rest. There was also the knowing that she didn't really have a home to go back to.

* * *

**You hate me, don't you. You though that I'd show you his entire story in the form of him telling Kira, but NOPE! I'm a little troll like that. Plus, it'd ruin the fun of the story if I told you _all_ the details, wouldn't it?**

**Anyway, yeah. he has magic. deal with it. I have plans for Silver and Kira. And it's going to be a fun few months for them.**

**If you're thinking that he's stupid to let Kira sleep in his apartment- look at his explanation above- Silver doesn't know what to do. He's only BSing his way through things.**

**I'm thinking of making the next chapter a timeskip- I doubt you'd want me to describe every day. It gets boring _real_ quick.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review. I don't care.**

**Until next time,**

**-FreohrWK**

**(PS, don't get excited about the three chapters with five day breaks, it's only my own excitement that's keeping this thing going.)**

**Edit: Forgot something in AN. But bah, it doesn't really matter to me all that much.**


	4. Time's been skipping out on leg day

Vale was a peaceful city, if you ignored the Grimm scratching the walls of the city and the multitude of criminals hiding in their little bars and warehouses. People who have visited the city usually comment on the sunrises and sunsets- how the sun rises behind Beacon Tower, shining onto the city below. The sun reflected off of the orbs that hung there, refracting the light and making giant rainbows of light across the city. The sunsets, while not as beautiful as the sunrises, are still wonderful. People usually take their dates down to the docks to watch the sunset or for simple nights out amongst the various stores that lined the docks.

It was during one of the mornings- the ones where the sun rose up at just the right angle, and at just the right time, rainbows would streak across the city as it went behind Beacon Tower. Of course, to a certain Headmaster, it was usually annoying, but to the rest of the city down in Vale, it was breathtaking.

It was one of those mornings, Kira looked out the window towards Beacon, seeing the rainbows streak across the city, and almost fell out of the window from a shout: "WHY WON'T THIS DARN THING WORK!?"

Looking back inside, Kira whined, "Silver, why can't you keep it down? I'm trying to enjoy the sunrise."

"I know, I know, but this _stupid_ thing won't work! I've tried everything! I hooked it up, I readjusted the wiring, _and even moved the CPU!_ Why won't it just _work!_ It was working two minutes ago, but _noooo_ it had to go and freaking- oh. _That's _the problem. Nevermind, continue looking out the window dramatically!"

Kira sighed heavily, "It's over. You ruined the moment. It won't work. What was the problem? Was it your Snak-crackly-pop?"

Silver leaned past the barrier separating his room from the room Kira slept in, aka the living room, with a flat look on his face, "Please stop giving my magic weird names." And leaned back into his room.

"C'mon, I have to call it _something_."

"Call it magic, like you're supposed to."

"But what if we're in public?"

"Call it my semblance."

Kira popped her head around the corner to look at where Silver had a table set up to work on some tech, "What if they don't believe that?"

"Call it one of those, whatever they're called, Unique Semblances?" Silver looked up from his Scroll to give Kira a confused look.

"Special Semblances."

"Yeah, one of those." He waved his hand and looked back at the Scroll.

"Anyway, what was the problem?" Kira asked.

"I didn't turn it on," Silver replied bluntly, fiddling with some more of the wiring.

Kira just stared at him. "You, _yelled_ at it. And you didn't turn it on?"

"Hey, even professional technicians forget the simple things sometimes," Silver defended, "Plus, I think I actually made it work better. Or, at least, made the files combatable with my old phone." He motioned to the black rectangular object on the desk.

Kira stared at the Scroll-like figure on the desk. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, no, but it was still interesting. It still had a back, and was slightly thicker than the newer Scroll models and smaller than them, for that matter, but it didn't have the roll-out function like Scrolls do. Instead, it had buttons on the sides for volume and power, unlike the Scroll which had the diamond for unrolling, power, and volume.

"So, like, are you going to transfer the files from your 'phone' to your Scroll?" Kira asked.

"Yup! If I can get them to be combatable, which I think I have, all I need to do is just transfer them."

"That simple?"

"Oh, heck no, but it's the barebones of it, at least." Sliver looked at his watch, "I got two hours until I gotta go help Tom set up for the festival, then go help his brother at work. I'm going to take a shower," He pointed at her, "and do you remember the rule?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, 'Don't go into the bathroom while you are in there.'"

"Good." Silver tapped a few buttons on the Scroll and turned on his phone, "Alright, I'm going to start transferring the files over to the Scroll- if it pops up a warning, just click 'OK'." Silver stood up and grabbed a few clothes from his drawers, "Don't do anything crazy," He said, then entered the bathroom.

About an hour later, Silver was leaving the apartment with Kira in tow. He had long given up on trying to make her stay in the apartment. If she wanted to come, she was going to come- she was like a cat in that respect. Which was funny, as she was a cat faunus- despite Silver not knowing what trait it was that she had. When he asked, all she gave him was a smile.

"Alright, Tom's probably at the docks, as most people would enter that way, and already setting up. C'mon, let's go." Silver waved his hand for Kira to follow him.

The docks were an essential part of Vale. It was where large shipments of anything arrives. It's an epicenter for outbound ships to all parts of Remnant, it even doubles as an airport-style landing docks for Airships. At all times it was bustling- Morning, noon, night, it was busy. People walked the streets either to grab meal at the various diners lining the seafront, or to find their friends and family that just came back from a vacation.

It was not surprising that the docks were busier this time of year- what with the Vytal Festival coming around. People from around the world of Remnant were landing at the docks, either from boat or air, to take in the Vytal Festival. In the city, there wasn't much going on- just your typical city-style things, but if one were to go to the fair-ground up at Beacon Academy, one would find that there were more activities to take part in. From the typical carnival-style 'test your strength' games, to the overpriced- I mean, reasonably priced food stalls and everything in-between.

Silver called out as they approached the entrance to the docks, "Hey, Tom, need any help?"

The old man that was putting up the sign answered, "I'm not Tom, I'm Kyle, but yeah, Silver, you can help out! Get on the other side of the street and help me raise up the banner."

"Sorry, Kyle! You and your brothers look so much alike, ya know?" Silver grabbed the other side of the banner that was still laying on the ground- people were taking extra care not to step on it.

"It's fine, it's fine. People get us mixed up all the time." Kyle waved off Silver's apologies, "Now, get ready to lift- careful, it's quite heavy."

Silver latched onto the wall using his 'semblance', "Ready."

"Three. Two. One, Lift!" The old man called out, and both of them started lifting the banner. The people walking by stopped to let them lift it up.

Kira stood watching Silver and the old man, Kyle, she reminded herself, when she felt eyes on her. Looking away from where Silver was tying the rope to a hook, she searched around her for the source of the eyes. Amongst the crowd, she spotted eyes the same color of hers- golden. Kira's eyes widened and she ducked down and moved through the crowd, away from the golden-amber gaze.

Silver called out to Kyle, "That good?"

Kyle looked across at him, "Yeah, it's good!" They both climbed down, Silver down the wall, Kyle down the ladder. "Thanks again for the help, Silver. I don't know how I'd do it without you."

Silver smiled and shook Kyle's outstretched hand, "It'd've taken more time to do it, but it'd've gotten done. I've gotta grab Kira and head onto Steven's shop- working there today."

"Alright- I'll be working on more of the decorations around here if you need me."

Kira moved slowly across the wall towards Silver, glancing towards the area she saw _her_. Grabbing Silver's arm, she said, "Let's go."

Silver's eyes flashed, but calmed down once he saw it was her. Letting Kira lead, he asked, "What is it. You're not usually like this."

She was silent for a moment, ". . .I- I found someone. Someone that I didn't want to see for a while."

"Hmm. Well, we're almost at Steven's shop- it's just around this corner. C'mon." He grabbed her gently by the hand and she followed. Rounding the corner- they saw a crowd surrounding it.

Frowning, Silver moved faster, and pushed through the crowds with Kira in tow. They stopped at the police tape surrounding the shop. Realizing that he was still holding Kira's hand, he released it and called one of the detectives over, "Hey, what happened to Steven's shop? Someone rob it?"

The detective nodded, "Second one this week, too. Hey, aren't you the guy that was at the one Torchwick robbed?"

Silver nodded, "Yeah. Did the same thing happen here, only Dust, no money?"

"Yeah- again. They left the money. Again," the detective called to his partner.

"Just doesn't make a lick of sense- who'd need this much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"What, the White Fang?"

Silver turned away from the conversation to the tugging on his shirt, "What is it, Kira?"

She didn't answer, still tugging. Silver followed her gaze to the four girls that were standing on another side of the tape. Silver's gaze flattened, "I see." His mouth twisted, and he sighed, "Guess I'll not be doing work at all today." He waited until the monochrome colored girl turned to her talk to her teammate to say, "Let's go take a walk, Kira."

The Boardwalk was a beautiful place during the day, even more so with the Vytal festival decorations up. People walked across the Boardwalk talking, eating, or just enjoying the sights. Beacon River flowed underneath several bridges, splashing people who were down on the platforms next to the river. Shops lined the Boardwalk, tables and awnings providing shade from the sun.

It was underneath one of these tables Silver and Kira were seated, both eating in companionable silence. Silver pushed his plate away, "You know, even with near three years of living here, the food never ceases to be delicious."

Kira smiled slightly from her half-eaten meal, "You- eat fast, don't you?"

Silver raised an eyebrow, "You noticed that just now? or just stating the obvious."

"Just noticed it. You usually eat something where I can't see it."

Silver shrugged, "Eh, eating fast's an ingrained habit that can be useful sometimes."

They sat in silence as Kira finished her meal. Silver watched as a kid was trying to escape his parents' grasp and run down into the mini-docks, when the scraping of plastic on metal caught his ear. He looked over and saw that Kira had finished her meal.

Kira's hands twitched as Silver looked over to her, one hand on the armrest, the other on his chin, rubbing at his goatee. He opened his mouth, "So, what is your relation with one Blake Belladonna?"

Kira's head twitched at the name. "She's," Kira licked her suddenly dry lips, "She's . . . a friend." Silver nodded. "I- you know the White Fang, right?"

Silver nodded again, "I don't think anyone hasn't heard of them. Unless they live far out into the country with limited CCT access."

Kira nodded, agreeing, "I- I was a part of it." Silver raised a skeptical eyebrow. "B-before they went all 'terrorist'. When it was still peaceful protests. They're part of why I detest violence." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "S- Blake was with me while we were protesting. Her and Adam Taurus." Silver's eyes narrowed at the name. "He- he was always urging on for violence against humans, saying that we needed to take action against them. And Blake agreed with him. But I don't think she agreed with him all the way."

"Hmm. How'd you meet?" Silver asked.

Kira paused to organize her thoughts, "We- we were childhood friends. Our families were friends with each other, so we basically grew up with each other. We've known each other for our entire lives."

"What happened for you to want to avoid her?"

"I- I think it was leaving the White Fang. She thought that they were going in a better direction, while I thought that they were going down the path of no return. I actually think it was because she was still in love with Adam." Kira shook her head, "I don't know why she's here in plain sight. With humans, no less." Her eyes widened, "No offense."

Silver chuckled, "None taken, I usually don't associate myself with them." He took a deep breath, "What if I told you that she's a Huntress?"

"What?!" Kira burst out, gaining a few looks. "Sorry!" She squeaked out and said, a bit quieter, "You're kidding." Seeing Silver's totally serious face, her eyes widened, "No, Ozpin wouldn't- he's not- it's not-"

"Do you really think that Ozpin _wouldn't_ let a possibly reformed WF member into his school?"

"I-Ye- wait. 'possibly reformed'?"

"Possibly reformed. She's probably found out that she didn't like where the Fang were going and just left."

Kira's mouth hung open.

"What? Don't look so shocked, it's completely possible that it happened. Of course, the completely opposite could happen."

Kira groaned and let her head fall on the table, "I hate how you always act so mysterious and limited with information."

Silver shrugged, "Hey, I don't want to mess up the timeline any more than it already has been."

Kira's answer was another groan. Silver chuckled and called over a waiter for dessert.

* * *

**Okay, so there's this glitch on FFN that makes it look like you have more followers/favorites on your books than you actually have- I have 59 and 25 followers/favorites, but it says 60 and 26 followers/favorites.**

**But I'm still happy that I have that many on this story.**

**also, just as I was about to post this, i looked in my Gmail inbox and i saw that I've gotten a Voice Acting part in the RWBY Anthology Dub. Of course, it's as an extra, but it's still AMAZING!**

**anyway- Here we learned a bit about Kira's past. also the timeskip. that too. but hey.**

**next chapter is going to be something!**

**Can't write on it today as i have tests! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay /endsarcasm**

**i think that's it.**

**that is not it. I forgot the Guest Reviews. The first number is of the chapter, the second is of the number of reviewers per chapter.**

**Guest Reviewer 2.1: Thanks for the information- I didn't know that. But Silver still thinks that Scorpion says 'get over here' instead of 'come here', so he doesn't know the correct voice line.**

**Guest Reviewer 3.1: What. I'd. . .rather not.**

**Guest Reviewer 3.2: I have no idea where you could find one. As of right now, I only know of mine which has the MC have magic. soooo.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-FreohrWK**


	5. Raidriar Is Bauss

The moon was a perplexing mystery to most people on Remnant. Nobody knows how it was broken nor why it sometimes came so close to the world. Only two people know the truth about how the moon became broken. One of them lives in exile- away from the rest of society and blinded by rage and grief. The second? The second lives a simple life, working away in a simple Dust shop, or helping out several old men with various projects around the city.

The second's name was- "Silver!" Kira exclaimed, "Why?!"

Silver shrugged, "Why not? It'll be fun."

"About as fun as jumping off Beacon Tower! Which is to say, NONE AT ALL."

Silver waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, yeah. You and I both know I can survive it."

Kira's eye twitched, "Yes, with 'liberal' use of your 'Semblance'."

Silver hummed in agreement.

"Anyway, _why_, exactly, are we doing this? And don't tell me 'it'll be fun'."

"Well, it might change the timeline a bit- but knowing certain things, well, the timeline's already messed up. So, I thought that maybe we could just, you know, mess the timeline up a bit more?"

Kira planted a hand on her head, "You, Silver, are an idiot."

"Eh, I've heard that one before. Besides, it's not like they'll know who I am. What they'll see is 'Raidriar, The God King', not some lowly Dust Shop worker."

Kira gave him a flat look, ". . .Really?"

"Yeah, seriously, I got the armor and everything."

Kira sighed, "What about me? If they recognize me, then what?"

"They won't."

"What do you mean 'They won't'?"

"They just won't. All they'll see is an empty area where you're supposed to be."

"And that's supposed to reassure me, _how_?"

"Well, you'd be invisible. They can't see you when you're invisible. Of course, it's only invisibility, I can't mask your scent or make you incorporeal, so you'd have to be careful and stay downwind."

Kira gave Silver a flat look. She opened her mouth, but Silver interrupted her by saying, "We're here."

Looking away from Silver, Kira turned to their destination. "The docks?"

"Yup!"

The docks, a place where every ship let off their load. It was filled with assortments of different colored crates, all with the Schnee Dust Company logo imprinted onto the sides. Cranes towered over the stacks of crates, not functioning. Warehouses dotted the area around the docks for storage of goods.

"I heard that there was a shipment of Dust coming in today and, well, what does the WF need? Dust."

"And where did you hear that?" Kira asked.

Silver winked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kira sighed, "You're impossible."

"I know, but that's why you stick around me." Silver lifted his right hand and the Orbs started floating above it. Silver look up and winked at Kira, "Wish me luck."

The Orb of Darkness grew and enveloped Silver, encasing him in a veil of darkness. A stringent of it shot off towards Kira and she vanished from sight. Stepping out of the veil of dark, a figure clothed in off-white, near yellow, armor emerged hold a sword in its right gauntleted hand. On its off-hand it held a shield. Made up of two wiry circles, it held up several fabrications of wires and metal, it looked quite ornate.

"Ahh," it spoke, its voice broken and distorted, "This armor actually feels quite nice. I could get used to this."

"Silverrrr," A voice whined from nearby.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Raidriar now, gotta keep up appearances!" Raidriar, or otherwise known as Silver, replied to the invisible Kira.

A sigh came from the area the voice came from. "I'm going to go look up on the rooftops."

"Okay, have fun." Raidriar waved her off with the sword. Turning back to the docks, he started walking towards the center of the crates. Raidriar slammed his sword into the ground and rested his hands on it, waiting.

Minutes pass as he stood there silently. The shattered moon rose higher in the sky. Behind him, he heard some scuffling and silent voices, too quiet for the words to be made out. Soon, the roar of a Bullhead's engines were heard.

Pulling out his blade, Raidriar jumped back several feet and into a fighting stance. The Bullhead landed and the doors opened, letting out a ramp with several White Fang goons. They ran out and trained their guns at him. "Ready the tow cables," one of them says, keeping their eyes on Raidriar.

Raidriar lowers his stance and watches silently. "Hey, what's the hold up!" a voice called from the Bullhead.

"Roman Torchwick," Raidriar spoke, ignoring the voices behind him.

Roman looked at Raidriar, "Yes, that's me. Now, who are you?"

Raidriar spun his blade and pointed it at Roman, "I am Raidriar, The God King. Cease this operation at once, or I will have to take. . . _drastic_ measures."

"'the god king'? What kind of name is that? 'god king'," Roman chuckled, "Well, no can do, 'God King', for this operation is, well, it's bigger than you think."

The wind picks up around them, but Raidriar pays it no mind, "Very well, then. You have forced my hand."

Running forward, Raidriar jumped above Roman and struck down with his sword. Blocking the attack easily, Roman laughed, "Are you so sure that you have this in the bag that you just attack so _obviously_?"

Raidriar smirked under his helmet, "No, but it provides an ample distraction." He kicked off of Roman's chest and landed in a crouch on the ground. Spinning his arm, it lit on fire and he thrusted it out towards Roman, sending off a fireball.

Roman dodged it easily, and shot off some bullets from his cane towards Raidriar. Flipping out of his crouch, Raidriar dodged the explosions. Around him, several Bullheads land and let out more White Fang goons, they all quickly surrounded Raidriar.

He hummed. Sheathing his sword and slinging his shield across his back he waited. Roman pushed his way through the crowd, "Well, aren't you a smart 'God King'." Roman opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a yell.

"Hey!" Ruby Rose shouted, her scythe extended.

"Ruby, are these your friends?" A head of orange hair popped out from behind her.

"Penny, get back!"

Roman took advantage of her distraction and shot off a bullet-flare at her. "AAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, an object collided with Roman's back. "First rule of fights: NEVER take your eyes off the enemy!" Raidriar yelled, grinning madly under his helmet.

Roman stumbled forward, "What? The goons had eyes on you!" he exclaimed.

"What goons?" Raidriar asked, motioning to where Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong were taking care of them.

It was chaos around the docks now, White Fang goons fighting the 'heroes' and Roman and Raidriar talking while fighting. Soon, another two Bullheads arrived, but were quickly taken care of as Penny started rotating her blades and shot laser beams at them, bisecting them and letting the goons fall out. She grabbed another with her blades and started pulling it back down, and into crates of Dust, causing an explosion.

In the ensuing chaos, Raidriar landed a kick on Roman's chest, sending him flying back. "Flee, Roman Torchwick, and may our paths never cross again."

Taking the chance given to him, Roman ran off into the remaining Bullhead, which quickly flew off.

The smoke around Raidriar cleared and the heroes stared at him, the White Fang goons taken care of. Sheathing his sword and his shield, Raidriar looked behind him to the heroes, "Farewell, Ruby Rose. Penny Polendina. Blake Belladonna. Sun Wukong. I am Raidriar, The God King. Remember that." And tapping a few hidden buttons on his gauntlet, he disappeared in a wreath of fire.

Ruby was the first one to speak up, "So, that was weird."

The moon shone through the windows of Beacon Tower- a man held a Scroll, tablet form. On it, it showed a looping feed of the docks. The camera was focused on a man in an off-white, near yellow, armor. The helmet held up a crown of spikes rose around it, the frontal three provided two creases that folded down into a line that ran down the front.

The man, Ozpin, sipped from a mug of hot chocolate laced with coffee, "Who are you," he spoke with the man on the screen, "Raidriar, The God King?"

A message alert popped up on the screen. Frowning and clicking on it, his frown deepened. The message displayed only these words: 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS'

"Hmm. There has come a King, while the Queen has made the first move," Ozpin, the immortal wizard muttered.

* * *

**Okay, so less descriptions than the past few chapters, but I feel like this one has come out beautifully. **

**No Guest reviews to go over. Uhhh. . . .**

**Okay, uh, thanks for, like _76 freaking follows!_ and thirty-something Favorites.**

**Oh, yeah! Volume 1 is complete with this chapter, and now we go onto VOLUME 2!**

**Thanks for liking and following this book, I truly hoped you enjoyed it.**

**uhh, Follow, Favorite, Review if you want.**

**-FreohrWK**

**Edit: I'm active on my Tumblr now, go follow me: FreohrWeohnataKausta on there also. **


	6. Mutations

Sun filtered through the trees of the Emerald Forest, casting shadows on the ground. Beowulves roamed around the forest floor, juvenile Nevermores rested in the trees, Ursai slumbered underneath trees, or even in trees, Boarbutusks wandered around or butted heads with each other over territory.

Amongst the calm of the forest, bushes rustled and twigs snapped. A Beowulf nearby looked up from laying down towards the source of the disturbance. Voices from the same direction reached the Beowulf's ears.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's a wonderful idea, trust me, you'll see."

"If it goes wrong, the Hunters will have a mutated Grimm to deal with- and right before the festival, too!"

"Eh, they'll probably make it look like some sort of game- I can see it now: 'Who Can Defeat the Grimm Within the Time Limit!'" The voice laughed, "It'll be hilarious!"

"You know, Silver, you're starting to freak me out now."

The second voice, Silver, spoke, "Eh. Knowing about your existence has really put a stop to my whole 'Keep Canon' thing. Now I just want to have fun."

"'Keep Canon'? 'My existence'? What?"

The rustling of bushes stopped, "Kira, you know when you told me about your past?" there was a pause, "You, _really_ aren't a good liar. You tripped up and almost said 'sister'. I think. You kept close watch on my face, only shifting from it a few times."

Silence reigned for a few moments, "Also, your resemblance to Blake Belladonna is uncanny."

A 'thunk' rang out in the forest, along with a high-pitched keening sound, followed by laughter. After another few moments, the laughter died down and Silver spoke, "C'mon, get up. We're in a Grimm infested forest, which means that a Grimm could pop out at any moment."

"You got the, what is it, 'Infinity Blade' with you. Can't you use it to kill any Grimm easily?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have this thing, but it's such a beautiful creation, I can't stand to have it stained!"

"You can freaking bend it! And put it back into shape again! Plus, you can disintegrate it at any time! What's so bad about Grimm blood staining it?!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'll kill some Grimm with it." A figure emerged wearing armor, without the helmet, from the bushes where the voices came from. The Beowulf rose, ready to pounce onto the man, "See? Here's one now. Watch me, I'll kill it."

The Beowulf pounced onto Silver, roaring, drool flying from its mouth. The last thing it saw was a bright light that was produced from the sword.

Silver and Kira stared at the Beowulf's body. "It's not disintegrating." Kira noted.

"Yup."

"And Grimm usually disintegrate when killed, right?"

"Yup."

"So why isn't it disintegrating?"

"I think it has something to do with how the Infinity Blade steals the life-force of anything which it pierces."

"And you didn't think to tell me, why?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time."

Kira sighed deeply, "No killing people with it, please."

"Didn't plan to."

"Good."

Silence fell upon the forest once more, "Can I keep-"

"_NO._"

"Well, can I muta-"

"_DOUBLE NO._"

Silver pouted, "You're no fun."

They stood there for a few moments in silence, staring at the Beowulf's body. Silver lifted up his sword and pouted, "Now it'll be stained with Beowulf blood." Kira gave a long-suffering sigh.

The city of Vale was always bustling, people talking in the streets, cars honking their horns, and the hum of airships and vehicles. Of course, with the Vytal Festival coming along, it was highly accurate to assume that it would be even more busier than usual. Crowds dominated the sidewalks and people pushing other people out of the way, and sometimes nearly into the street. More than a few cars were roaming the streets, and airships came in nearly every hour.

Silver re-adjusted his grip on Kira's hand for the fifth time, "It's always annoying when the crowds are like this. Never can find the shops."

"Well, if you would just slow down, maybe we could," Kira said, not at all bothered by Silver's hold.

"Nope, can't afford to. Do NOT want to be late."

"What's so bad about being a few seconds late?"

Silver pulled her through another tight crowd of people, "I was late ONCE. ONCE, and he made me count the individual grains of Dust in a single jar! Thomas doesn't simply fire people when they're late, no, he tortures them!"

"What's so bad about counting things?"

Silver stopped and turned to look at her, "If you haven't noticed, I'm bad at counting higher than one-hundred."

"Wait, really?"

Silver started moving again, "Yes, that's why I use a calculator and notes for things."

"Oh. I thought you were just really organized."

"Oh, heck no! I'm not organized in the slightest." He paused, "Well, that's not true, I'm slightly organized- it's just not in the way people typically think organization is." He stopped at a crosswalk, "Anyway, we're here."

They waited until the sign showed for them to cross, then did so. Approaching the store, Silver called out, "I'm here Tom! Anything you need me to do?"

Thomas, who was up on a ladder putting up a sign, looked down at Silver, "Just need for you to open up after this and man the counter!"

"'Aight, got it!" pulling out his spare shop key, Silver let go of Kira's hand and opened up the shop. He went inside and clicked on the lights, Kira followed him in, and went to start up the counter holograms.

Going back outside, Silver opened his mouth to ask a question, when someone bumped into him, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?"

Silver turned, nodding, "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm also left-sided, too." A groan was heard from inside the shop. "Bad jokes aside, what can I help you with?" He asked.

The green haired woman, with red eyes, replied by holding up a piece of paper, "Do you know where to find this address?"

Squinting at it, Silver frowned, "I think so." Looking over his shoulder at Tom, he called, "Hey, Tom, isn't three eighty-two, Gold Street Tuskon's place?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Yup. It is." He told her the directions to Tuskon's Book Trade. "I've gotten a few books there. Pretty nice place."

"Thank you, I'm not native to this city, so I don't really know my way around," She replied.

"I can tell. Also, this isn't Vacuo, could'ja return my wallet?" Silver held out a hand.

She stared at him open-mouthed, slowly she opened her hand, and his wallet was there. Silver smiled, "Thanks." He leaned near her ear, "By the way, tell Roman, Raidriar sends his regards." Silver moved back, taking his wallet with him, "See ya, and you're welcome."

Silver walked back into the store, only to be stopped by Kira giving him a flat look. "What?"

"Really? 'Raidriar sends his regards'? Are you trying to be caught by the 'bad guys'?"

"Hey, it's fun to be mysterious. Plus, I'm messing up canon now, aren't I? Can't a guy just have some fun?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "Whatever. C'mon, let's help Tom set up shop for the grand re-opening."

"You got it boss!" Silver did a sloppy salute.

**~Roman Torchwick's lair, later~**

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight," Cinder spoke.

"Coordinates?" Roman Torchwick asked.

Cinder looked over her shoulder at Roman, "We're proceeding to phase two."

Frowning, Roman pulled out a cigar and lifted it to his lips, only to realize that Emerald held his lighter, looking at him mockingly. Snarling, he makes a grab for it, only for her to pull it out of his reach, "Ah, ah, ah. I have a message for you."

"What is it, kid?"

She smirked, "Raidriar sends his regards."

Roman's face paled quickly, "How do you know that name?"

"A Dust shop employee told me his name. I think it was at _From Dust Till Dawn_."

Roman growled and swiped back his lighter, lighting his cigar. He took a drag, "Guess I'll have to pay FDTD a little visit, then," he muttered, watching Cinder's. . . associates leave.

* * *

**eheheheheheheheheheheheheheh. I have plaaa_aaaaaaaa__ns_!**

**Okay, so onto Reviews!**

**Gues Reviewer 5.1/.2(if you're the same one): Thanks! Glad you love it! Honestly, after reading your review I wrote this in a day. Seriously. Ummm, Silver's Darkness. . . It has many uses, but he will mostly use it for illusions, more than anything. and yeah, using the illusions, it can help him change his armor, as it's just an illusion. Highly possible that he _could _do that, but well, you saw what happened. Now that Mega Beo looks cool. He can create an illusion of himself looking like a Beowulf. Glad you like his character! He's truly amazing. as an aside, he's extremely overpowered, but he just doesn't like to use all of it. Ol' Ozzy? He'll be making an appearance soon. Maybe not the next chapter but sometime later he'll appear. I will, thanks!**

**Oh wow, that was long.**

**Oh, yeah, this marks the start of Volume 2! Horrrayyyyyy. i think.**

**anyway, as of writing this, i am working on the seventh right now, sooooo_oooooo_ i dunno what that means. i'm just letting you know.**

**but next chapter is some fuuuuuuuu_uuuuuuuun!_**

**I'm just tilting the letters to make it look like I'm singing. heh.**

**-FreohrWK**


	7. Oops

A van wandered down the near-deserted streets of Vale. People who've arrived for the Vytal Festival have already gone to their hotel rooms or friends' houses and are either sleeping or staying up partying and getting drunk. The van pulled up next to a store, letting people out, then drove off again.

The man in front took a long drag from his cigar, then walked in the doors, making the bell ding.

Silver raised an eyebrow at the people who entered the shop, "Back again so soon, Torchwick? I thought you had your fill of this store after that failed attempt a few months ago."

Roman Torchwick rolled his eyes and laid his arms upon the counter, "Well, I just _had_ to pay this place a visit, especially since I heard that someone knew a 'Raidriar' around here."

"Really? Can't say I know any Raidriars around here."

"Hmm. I heard from a source saying that someone said 'Raidriar sends his regards.' And to pass that message onto me."

"Hmm. So she did remember it, then. I honestly thought she'd forget it."

"So you _do_ know a Raidriar."

"Yeah. He's right here." A second voice joined Silver's.

Roman turned around to see a man in the same armor as Raidriar that night. "Ahh, so you are here. Come along then, wouldn't want the boss lady to get mad, now would we?"

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you sure that you want Raidy to go with you?" a goon with Roman made to grab Raidriar, "After all, he could be an," the goon grabbed Raidriar's arm, which made it promptly disappear in a wave of black smoke, "Illusion." Silver finished, waving an arm.

A snarl made its way onto Roman's face as his eyes narrowed and shot around the shop. Calming down as he didn't see anything, he pulled out his scroll and showed Silver some coordinates, "Tell Raidriar to come to this spot Fifth Day's night. I'll have a present for him there."

"Alright, I'll tell him, but he might not show up."

"He better be there." and with that, Roman Torchwick left, leaving the same way he came in, from a van out front.

Kira sidled up next to Silver, "You _really_ can't be thinking about going, are you?"

Silver stared at the door. "Even though I've already seen what the 'surprise' is, I still want to see it for myself." He took his eyes off the door and gave Kira a cocky smirk, "Plus, it's an Atlesian Mech, I _really _want to see it. Maybe even drive it."

Kira dropped her head onto Silver's shoulder, "You're insufferable."

"I know, but you're still my friend despite it."

Kira rolled her eyes, "Don't I know it."

The setting sun illuminated the streets of Vale on the Fifth Day. Cars were still roaming the roads across Vale, people roamed the streets, talking, meeting up with friends, and White Fang members telling faunus about a meeting that night.

Silver and Kira were watching the shop for Tom while he checked on his brother, and driver, Tim, as Tim had gotten into an accident earlier that day. Tom didn't tell them about the exact details, but Silver knew what had happened anyway.

"Soo, the Atlas military made an aura-producing robot?"

"Yes. But technically it's called an android, and her name is Penny."

"Wait. No."

"Yes."

"That orange haired girl from a couple nights ago?"

"That's Penny. Penny Polendina is her name."

"She's an android?"

"Yes. But it's terribly tip-top secret. Plus, she's a very complex AI that is almost exactly like a teenage girl. Well, other than a few quirks in her personality, she's like them."

They heard the door open and the doorbell ring, "Hello and welcome to _From Dust Till Dawn_, open from dawn until dusk, what can we help you with?" Silver called turning around.

"You can help me by readying Dust for shipment to the Festival Grounds," Thomas said, walking up to the counter.

"Is Tim fine?" Kira asked, cutting off Silver's reply.

"Oh, he's fine, just a little startled, that's all."

"Oh, that's good. I'll start labelling the boxes for transfer." Kira walked off to the back and into the 'Employees Only' door.

Tom looked at Silver, "Why aren't you going to ask her out?"

"I can't do romance," he replied bluntly, "Plus, I don't think she feels the same about me."

Tom raised a dubious eyebrow, "I've seen the way she looks and acts around you. She has it for you, but you just don't notice it. Or pretend not to."

Silver shrugged, "I'd. . . rather not. A battle is coming and I can't afford to have distractions."

"Train her, then."

"She doesn't like violence."

"Then what will you have her do?"

"Watch from the sidelines. The battle is bigger than just Vale. It's across Remnant. It is a battle being fought in the shadows. We civilians only see the repercussions of it, not the actual fighting."

"You're not a civilian."

Silver sighed, "No, I'm not. I'm one of the most major players. It's a curse to have the powers that I have."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Dimension traveler. Say, where're you going tonight anyway?"

Silver smirked, "Well, Tom, Raidriar's got a meeting he's supposed to attend."

"Really now? That'll be fun."

"Yup. Well, I'm off to help Kira load the crates up in the truck. I'll see ya later."

"Yup, see ya."

The shattered moon shone it's light towards Remnant, lighting the ground below. Few cars roamed the streets of Vale, and in the industrial district, there were even fewer roaming. People walked the streets, going back home from work, or going to work. Faunus at the streets looked around, searching for something, and when they found it, they disappeared behind a wall or an alleyway.

Raidriar looked at the warehouse. It was a typical one, nothing too small or extravagant. It was big enough for what people needed to store, and that was enough. A voice crackled in his ear, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kira asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

Raidriar responded with a sigh, "Yes, it is a good idea. Anyway, how's the camera looking?" Silver took a glance at the avatar in the top right of his in-helm HUD.

"It's looking good, I can see everything you see and a bit more due to the filters. I'm just worried about you, you know."

"I know, I know." Raidriar saw a few faunus slide into the building he was watching, "I think this is the right place. Time to see what Roman's present is." Raidriar jumped down, scaring a few faunus that just arrived.

Paying them no mind, he entered the doors, only to be stopped by a few White Fang members. "Who're you?"

Raidriar tilted his helmet towards them, "Your. . .boss is expecting me."

"And you are?" The other spoke.

"Raidriar. The God King." He moved past them and behind the obnoxious tarp.

"Ah, so he did show up! I wasn't thinking you'd show!" Roman exclaimed, holding out his hands, "So your little friend told you the message?"

"Yes, he told me. He said that you had a 'present' for me?"

"Yes, yes! I'll show it to all of the White Fang here when the time comes. Just you wait!"

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" Someone spoke to the waiting crowd.

Roman looked at Raidriar and winked, "That's my cue." He walked up on stage amidst the booing of the faunus. "Thank you, Thank you. Please, hold your applause."

Raidriar moved onto the stage to get a better look at what was happening. "What's a _human_ doing here?!" a faunus called.

"I'm glad you asked that 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit that humans. . . are the _worst._" He motioned to himself, "Case in point. So, I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet, _killed_! _But,_ before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that we _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

Raidriar tuned him out and double checked that what he would say wouldn't be heard outside his helmet, "Is this guy for real?"

"I- I think he is," Kira replied.

"Huh. Like, I knew it but _still_. Anyway, anything off?"

"No, other than Blake and another faunus that was there the night you fought him, I haven't recognized anyone. Especially the tri-haired girl that's with him."

"That's Neopolitan. She's mute and an assassin. She's very good at what she does."

Kira's reply was lost as Raidriar tuned back into the monologue that was happening when he felt an arm around his shoulder, "Now, my good friend Raidriar, The God King, here, has come to see the beauty of our newest investment." Roman patted Raidriar's breastplate, "I hope you like it."

Underneath his helm, Raidriar gave Roman a flat look, "Who said anything about us being friends?"

"I did, of course! Now, to show him a surprise!" he snapped his fingers, and the tarp fell down, revealing an Atlesian Mech underneath. "This ol' thing is Atlas' defense against the evils that plague this world. The Atlesian Paladin-two ninety. My 'employer' has snagged a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves' so to say. Now, some of your brothers have moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine. . . but if you're ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you with. Any questions?" a roaring applause was his only answer.

Roman waltzed up to where Raidriar was standing, staring at the Paladin. "So, how'd you like it? Ready to become part of the fight?"

"Hmm. Big, but I've seen bigger." There was a slight pause, "And no. I'd rather stay neutral and not fight for anyone."

"Well, lucky you. How'd you manage escaping her knowledge?"

"I stayed hidden. Avoiding people related to her."

"Until my attack on the docks."

"Until your attack on the docks, yes."

"Well, who else knows about your existence? Other than me, of course."

"Four, five, maybe six others. I am sure Ozpin already knows, but I doubt he will try anything. He is not stupid."

"Hmm." He turned to the tri-haired girl that was poking him, "What is it, Neo?" He followed the direction of where she was pointing and saw Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong.

Sun muttered something to Blake, who took out her sword and shot the power box. Everything went dark. In his ear, Raidriar heard Kira mutter, "Well, that's not good."

* * *

**Yes, that is not good at all.**

**Okay, so, onto explanations. **

**I've had a reviewer, that i'm going to call 2.2 for now, that brought a lot of my decisions to light. Well, Silver's decisions.**

**First off: KIRA SLATE WAS NOT PLANNED! let me repeat this: KIRA WAS _NOT_ PLANNED! Kira just happened. What my original plan for the story to go was for Silver to just live life just wandering around Vale, and when the MCs of RWBY showed up, he would just comment on it and walk off. But that did not happen, as Kira Slate came into play. **

**What was originally going to happen in Chapter two was that Silver was going to go onto the Airship docks and watch the new and upcoming Hunters from afar, just seeing them. (It is not unusual for people to see who might become the world's newest defenders.) and that was it. that was going to be the end of the chapter, but it didn't happen.**

**Kira Slate popped up suddenly, and while unplanned, she made him question things. things about his choices, and what actually _why_ he was there. he answered that with a simple 'because someone wanted him here', but then there's the question of 'who is that "someone"?' and he's going to figure that out. maybe. he might not.**

**Because of Kira, and because of their time living in the same apartment, she's grown on him, and him on her; as referenced by Tom in this chapter. She's given him something to protect at all costs- even with his own life. It may not seem like a long time to you, but to them, it's been several months since they first met, and it has given Silver time to think.**

**and to JRZTT1246, While it may have seemed like he had just plain out told her, he _had_ thought about it. And he just gave up. He didn't want her to become part of his life, she just did. he didn't want to tell her, yet she made him. While he had a brief thought that she might be part of the enemy, her refusal to fight back at the Thugs showed that she wasn't. He thought 'is it worth it?' and the only answer was 'I don't know. Let's try it.' and so he did.**

**Sorry for the little rant, I just had to get it out there.**

**anyway- no reviews for the 6th chapter, so I'll just leave ya here.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review. I don't care.**

**-FreohrWK**

**oh, and next chapter'll be fun.**


	8. Realizations

Raidriar gave a flat look to Kira's avatar in his HUD, "Clearly not." He sighed. "Turn on night-vision." Everything lit up green to him, showing what was happening.

Roman Torchwick jumped into the Paladin, starting it up, then crashed through the wall, chasing Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna, who had jumped out a window.

Ignoring the cries of the faunus, Raidriar ran through the hole in the wall Roman made with the Paladin, chasing after them. Ahead of him, he heard Sun cry, "HEEEELLLP!" Raidriar rolled his eyes, knowing what was going on up there. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

Tuning them out ahead, he closed his eyes, envisioning something in his head. In his ear, he heard Kira, "Uhh, Silver, what're you doing?"

Finishing up the entire thing in his mind, he opened his eyes, which flashed for a millisecond, then looked at Kira's avatar, "Creating something," He responded, then yelled out, "Darkness, create!" shoving his hand in front of him.

Shadows casted by the moon and lampposts warped and twisted, moving towards a certain spot in Raidriar's path, forming an object. Jumping, Raidriar landed on the object and powered it up sending him speeding forward, towards Roman Torchwick, Blake Belladonna, and Sun Wukong.

"W-what?" Kira was confused.

Under his mask, Raidriar grinned, "It's simple magic, Kira. You didn't think that I just made this armor without thinking of it. No, I have to Imagine it from the ground up, how it looks, how it works, and what it's made of. That's how I made this, the Sparrow. Of course, it's from a game I used to play, but it's still useful."

Making a hi-pitched keening sound, she muttered, "Your magic's Over Powered, Silv."

Said wiz- sorry, Warlock rolled his eyes, "Don't I know it. Hekkin' hate it."

"But you still use it," Kira pointed out.

"But I still use it." Raidriar agreed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias driving next to him. He heard Yang call out above the wind, "What type of car is that? Never seen it before!"

Grinning under the mask, Raidriar replied, "One of my own make! You won't see it anywhere else!"

Yang looked put out, "Darn, I was hoping that it was public!"

Raidriar laughed, "You won't be able to see anyone making these anywhere else, Yang Xiao Long!" and with that said, he slowed down the Sparrow, letting Yang and Neptune get ahead of him.

Raidriar grinned, hearing Kira mutter, "You are such a troll, Silver." But didn't say anything back.

The Paladin continued chasing Blake and Sun down the highway, who were jumping across cars. Yang, shaking off her confusion, drove up next to it while Neptune readied his gun, pointing it at the Paladin. Roman, who was in the Paladin, noticed Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, with the sensors and started to knock cars into their path, trying to throw them off.

Soon, Neptune jumped off of Bumblebee and onto the Paladin, embedding his weapon, a staff similar to a spear, into the Paladin's side, hanging onto it for dear life. Blake and Sun stopped jumping across cars to look at Neptune and the Paladin, Sun yelled something and created glowing yellow clones, which attacked the Paladin, distracting it, while he pulled out his staff and jumped up to whack it. Roman blocked Sun's staff and threw Neptune off, making them collide and fall off the highway.

Turning back around, Roman saw Weiss Schnee landing gracefully in front of a ramp, her rapier pointed downwards. Grinning inside the Paladin, Roman charged forward, only to slip and slide off the ramp from the ice Weiss created.

Snorting inside his helmet, Raidriar dodged another car wreck. Kira gave him a questioning look, "What is it?"

Grinning, he replied, "Ice. Weiss. Ice made by Weiss."

Groaning and sighing at the same time, Kira muttered, "You are so immature sometimes."

"Eh, it's part of my charm." Raidriar slid to a stop, melting the ice with the heat from the Sparrow's engines, and got off, letting the Sparrow fade into darkness. Walking over to the hole in the side of the road, and looked down at the stand-off that was happening between team RWBY and Roman Torchwick in the Atlesian Paladin.

Raidriar stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether or not he should get involved. "Kira?" He asked, watching as the fight broke out, "What do you think, should I join them, or not?"

"W-why are you asking me?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. But- but it feels like I shouldn't get involved with this fight- if I go against Roman, it might help RWBY, but if I help Roman, RWBY might think I'm in league with the enemy. I told Roman that I'm neutral in this, but, am I truly?"

Kira was silent. Finally, she spoke up, "I-I think, if you want to stay truly neutral, you should just- I dunno- _not fight_?"

"I-" Silver sighed, "Alright." He jumped down, activating the hidden boosters on the armor to give him a softer landing. Turning away from the fight, the armor disappeared in a wave of purple-black smoke, and he was in his normal attire; a green t-shirt, brown pants, gray glasses, and fingerless gloves. With shoes and socks, of course.

Pushing up his glasses, he looked at the icon in the corner of them- the HUD icon. Giving a mental command to open it up, it showed the HUD that's usually hidden, on the top, a bar with health, armor and magic levels, to the right side was Kira's avatar- which also held information below it- to the left was a three-sixty-degree motion tracker, and on the bottom was nothing.

Looking at Kira's avatar, he asked, "Hey, isn't Steven's place nearby? '_A Simple Wok_', I think it is."

Her avatar nodded, "It is. Just a few blocks down from where they're fighting Roman." A beat of silence passed as Silver started walking towards the restaurant. "A-are you sure you want to do this? I mean, not fight."

Silver shrugged, not that she could see it, and spoke, "This is a fight that they can win on their own, they don't need me."

"B-but-" Kira started, but was cut off by Silver, "_Kira,_ don't worry. I'll be fine, plus, this'll give me time to do some things I never thought I'd get to do anyway."

"L-like what?" Kira asked.

Silver grinned, "Like working on how to master Magic. I never did work on it when I was alone, only used it to grab things when I was too lazy to get up and grab it- never experimented! Now, I have someone who can help me experiment, record, and even give me a differing opinion on things!"

Kira's avatar blinked, "I-I, okay. So, when do we start?"

Silver still had the grin on his face, "Tomorrow, if we don't have work." A beat, "_Do_ we have work tomorrow?"

The avatar shook its head, "No, it's Color's Day tomorrow, so Tom let us have the day off to explore the city. His words," Kira added.

Silver nodded, "Okay, first half of the day we'll stay in the room- No, Hmm. What do you think? Stay in the room the first half or go into the forest?"

The avatar's eyes widened, "Uhh, I don't know? Maybe stay in the room?" Kira suggested, caught off-guard.

Silver nodded, "Okay, then. First half of the day, we'll stay in the room, then when it hits noon, we'll go out, get some food, then go into the forest to experiment more. If all goes to plan, that is. I wouldn't discount something going wrong sometime tomorrow."

"Err, you're starting to creep me out again, Silv."

Silver waved a hand, "Eh, it feels like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders! Like, you know when you first met me- I was broody, emotistic, just going through the motions, but then you came- and then our time together, and finally, NOW! When I was Raidriar, it was all 'business, business, troll the MCs, business', but now? Well, I'm not going out as Raidy for a while, so, well, I'm not as apathetic anymore. It's time to do something!"

The avatar buried her face in her hands, "Siiii_iiiiiilveeeeerr._"

"Yeah, what?"

"You're rambling. _Again._"

He blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I'll stop now."

"Also, you're there."

"Oh, thanks! I'll end the call, got some people I wanna talk to. See ya later, Kira!" and he ended the call, Kira's avatar disappearing from view in his glasses. Giving another mental command, the HUD on his glasses disappeared and returned to look like normal glasses.

Watching Neptune turn back to continue eating his food, he walked up to the stand, waving a friendly hand, "Heya, Steven! I see you're busy tonight; still got enough food for one more?"

**~-_-~Silver and Kira's apartment~-_-~**

Kira's head thumped onto the table, face glowing red. She was glad that the avatar didn't show the blush, only her expressions- if it showed _that_ she'd be screwed. But, like, was Silver asking her on a _date?_

She shook her head- still on the table- no, he wouldn't do that, would he? Ugh, having a crush on the guy you live with is annoying. But does he-? She shut down that line of thought. She would ponder on it later. Preferably when he might not be coming back at any moment.

Wait- is he coming back soon? He _did_ say that he was going to talk to some people, would that take a while? She took her head off the desk and put it in her hands; ugh, ever since _that_ incident, her thoughts have been scattered- things she didn't remember happening, but having memories of it.

Shaking her head, she moved out of the chair in Silver's bedroom and into the next room, flopping onto her futon. To be fair, she hadn't thought that it wouldn't be that comfortable, but it was _very_ comfortable. She could see someone use this for a bed instead of a regular bed.

Blowing out an explosive breath, she wondered- not for the first time- what would've happened if Silver hadn't come across her in that alleyway that day. She'd still be in the streets, wandering around- stealing things for a living, instead of in an apartment living off take-out and whatever Silver decided to cook up. She'd sleep in cardboard boxes or whatever she could find- instead of a nice futon or bed.

She stayed in that position for a while, thinking of what might've happened if she hadn't met Silver, and fell asleep, still clothed.

Two hours later, the lock of the door clicked, allowing access to a certain Warlock. Opening the door a bit more, he said, "Hey, Kira, I got some- oh," He cut himself off, seeing Kira fast asleep on her futon.

Closing the door behind him, he entered the apartment quieter. Setting the box on the counter, he moved over to Kira's futon and pulled the covers over her, making her mutter in her sleep. Standing up, he muttered, "What ever happened to my quiet life." He shook his head, then headed into his portion of the apartment- undressing then flopping onto his bed, falling asleep.

**~Team RWBY's Dorm, the same night~**

"It had to be him- same exact armor, same name!" Blake exclaimed quietly.

Yang, who was lounging on her bed, said, "Are you still onto this? Yes, he knows our names, but why oh, _why_, are you so obsessed over it?"

"He's working with Torchwick!"

Ruby, on her bed with legs hanging from it, spoke up, "We don't know that. For all we know, he could easily be working with Hunters."

"I agree with Ruby; we don't know if he's working with Torchwick or not. He could've easily been sent there by Ozpin to spy on them," Weiss spoke up, watching Blake pace, from her bed.

"Yeah, maybe but-" Blake was cut off by Ruby, "But nothing. We'll find out who he is, don't worry. After all, we _did_ take down Torchwick tonight- even if he did get away."

"Welp, if that's all, I'm going to bed. It's late. Night team RWBY." Yang flopped onto her back.

"I shall also turn in for the night, goodnight." Weiss agreed, scooting back and getting under her covers.

Ruby gave Blake a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Blake, we'll figure out who he is in time. G'night."

Blake sighed, knowing it was true. She stopped pacing and moved onto her bottom bunk, snuggling under the covers. Now she had to figure out who 'Raidriar' is on top of why her twin sister was in Vale. And who the guy next to her was.

* * *

**Alright, who's the guy who put romance into the story?! o wait. that's me. BUT IT WASN'T PLANNED ROMANCE! why, oh why, do my stories have to take a life of their own. and why do i have to go with it.**

**eh, OKAY! Onto some explanations; If some of you are wondering why Silver was meeting the MCs of RWBY when he didn't want to, it's because he thinks of 'Silver' and 'Raidriar' as two separate people. One's for daily life, the other's for trolling and other things. **

**and i think that's it. Onto Reviews!**

**Reviewer 7.1: Okay, I didn't know that. B_uuuuuuuu_t, according to the wikia, Penny Polendina is an Android- it says so on her bio. Also, Silver doesn't know the difference between Android and Gynoid. (heh, even autocorrect on the 'Edit Document' claims it's not a word).**

**Reviewer 7.2: YOU GUESSED WRONG! Honestly, if he could do that, he would, but he doesn't know the first thing about controlling a giant mech. I mean, he _could_ figure it out, but it'd take lots of trial and error. on the second part, Refer to above.**

**Reviewer 5.2: "It's God KING, not God-Emperor. Honestly, I'm just trying to have a good time here."**

**Okay, next chapter's going to be an interlude- just a bunch of short stories of what's happening on the other sides of things; we'll probably see Ozpin, Cinder, and Roman's view on things.**

**Seeya later!**

**-FreohrWK**

**(I'm honestly surprised that nobody's surprised at Tom knowing that Silver's a Dimension Traveler)**

**Oof, i got my timeline mixed up when I went to write the next chapter. fixed it tho.**


	9. The Interlude

The pale woman pursed her lips, "This. . .is most troubling news."

"I am sor-" she was cut off by the pale woman raising a hand.

"Do not apologize. It was wise of you to inform me of this. And this information came to you from who, exactly?"

"Emerald Sustrai, ma'am."

The pale woman nodded, "And who was she to deliver the message to, again?"

"The thief, Roman Torchwick."

"And the message came from whom?"

"A Dust shop worker. Emerald said he could see through her illusions."

The pale woman hummed, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Cinder. I shall find out more in time."

Cinder's image faded from the hologram, now showing a slowly rotating model of Remnant. The pale woman steepled her fingers and muttered, "Who are you, Raidriar?"

**~I dunno, don't ask me, I'm just the transition guy~**

Ozpin stared at the footage of the car chase, well, Atlesian Paladin chase, but who really cares? Rewinding it back again, a few seconds after the Paladin entered the highway, he focused on the spot he knew a figure landed.

The figure on the unfamiliar bike landed, and shot off towards the Paladin, Ozpin watched as it rode next to a yellow motorcycle, then fell back watching from afar. The cameras changed several times throughout the chase, then finally landed on where the Paladin fell off the highway.

Ozpin slowed down the footage as the figure hopped off the bike, it fading into smoke, and stood at the edge where the Paladin fell off. Ozpin frowned as he noticed something new- it looked like they were talking to someone. The minute gestures and small arm movements revealed it all to him.

Who was he talking to-? Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the elevator's doors open with a ding. Looking up from the footage, he saw Glynda Goodwitch enter. Eyebrows raising- she didn't always look this severe- he asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure of a visit this late at night?"

She glared at him, "The ball being held two nights from now. Team CFVY still hasn't come back, and they were supposed to set up the decorations."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I see how that might be a problem."

Her eye twitched, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Probably assign another team to do it. Maybe Team RWBY would like to do it?"

Glynda gave him a flat look, "You're not supposed to have favorites."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. Glynda looked away, "She doesn't count."

Ozpin nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips, "Sure. Sure she doesn't."

Glynda rolled her eyes, "I'll inform Team RWBY that they have to do decorations for the ball if CFVY doesn't come back by tomorrow."

Ozpin just smiled and watched her leave.

He wasn't looking at her bottom, promise.

**~Wait, what do you mean, 'it's my job'?!~**

Roman took a long drag of his cigar. Letting out a breath, he tapped the ashes into the ashtray on his desk- mahogany, of course. No classy thief, like himself, would choose any less than the best.

He stared at Cinder like she was crazy- which, quite frankly, he's starting to think that she genuinely was- "So, what you're saying is that you want us to drive the old, abandoned train underneath Mountain Glenn, into the city."

"And to blow holes in the ceiling while doing it- to gather Grimm in large numbers."

He took another long drag of his cigar. "Excuse me, but, you're crazy." Neo swatted him on the shoulder, but said nothing.

"Are you arguing with me, Roman?"

"No! Not at all! I'm just pointing out that it's extremely suicidal and, let's not forget, completely crazy."

"But you're still going to get it done."

"Of course I am! What type of villain do you think I am? I may be a lying, cheating and stealing thief, but I'm an honorable one." Neo gave him a disbelieving look at that. Roman ignored her.

"Good. Our plans should come to fruition soon. I will plant the virus in the CCT Tower the night of the ball, where everyone will be, and you will start work on the train." The Scroll call ended.

Neo got up into his face, her face flat and disbelieving. "What?" Roman asked.

She signed him "_'Honorable'? Really?_"

He responded with, "What? She doesn't know, so why should we tell her?"

Neo just gave up, too used to dealing with Roman.

**~'You're fired'? What do you mean that I'm fired?!~**

"Alright, gentlemen, we have gathered here today to discuss-" the voice was cut off by another, "Could you turn on the light? I can barely see in here."

"Wha-?" the voice tried to speak up but others spoke up as well, talking over each other, "Yeah, it's quite dark."

"Are your eyes open?"

"Yeah, I can barely see."

"Yes, they're open!"

"Are you sure?"

"I can somewhat see. . ."

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm holding them open now!"

"Oh, shut up all of you!" another voice shouted over the others. The light clicked on, showing a circle table with several old men, who looked the same, surrounding it. One of them was pulling his eyes open, elbows pushed into another old man. Everyone looked at him and he quickly moved his arms down, eyelids flapping shut.

The one who had turned on the light sat down and started to speak again, his hands folded on top of each other, "Now, gentlemen, we have come to discuss our employee, Silver."

"Yeah? He's a good kid, always lending a helping hand," one spoke up, others echoing his sentiments.

"He's helped me many times, usually the heavy lifting."

"Always gave me time to rest."

The first one held up a hand, quieting the others, "Yes, I agree, he's quite the helping hand." He peered around at all of them, "And I assume you know he's from a different dimension?" There was a chorus of agreements, "Good. Now, I'd assume you know that there's a storm coming, that the world of Remnant is going to be thrown into chaos?" They confirmed they knew. "Very well. You men know what to do. Gather information and stay just on the sidelines, but never interfere."

One spoke up, "What about Silver? He's a major player, isn't he?"

The first one chuckled, "Yes, he's a major player. But, well, he's also a minor player." Thomas shook his head, "It really depends on him. Now, off the dramatic topics and onto the lighter topics." He turned to an old man to the side, "Kevin, how's the festival grounds coming up?"

"Oh, they're great as always! People coming in and helping set up the stands. We've gotten the shops set up now, and all we have to do is the food stalls." Kevin nodded.

And like that, the mood was lifted and the brothers of the Old Man Empir- sorry, Enterprises discussed the preparations of the Vytal Festival and their own shops.

* * *

**Poor transition guy, he got fired. Wasn't like he was doing anything anyway.**

**Eh, I was going to add something else to this, but, like, I couldn't think of anything.**

**Okay! Onto Reviews:**

**Reviewer 1.2: No. Your access here is denied. (I'm honestly sorry for the person who has to deal with this.)**

**Reviewer 8.1: ****Ehh? No? I looked it up and I don't _want_ to. I'm not into hentai.**

**Onto the next chapter! Where things happen! It's just daily life! They're setting up for the festival! And Stuff! I dunno!**

**Until next time,**

**-FreohrWK**


	10. Trainin' all dayee(Disclaimer:Notallday)

Power drills, saws, and even trucks moved across the grounds, making a loud background noise. People were preparing the Vytal Festival Grounds- getting ready for the Tournament that was coming up soon. Areas were already full of people, either setting up their shops or browsing the stalls there, trying to yell over the sounds of drills, saws, and trucks.

Despite the roar of machines and people, it was a beautiful day out- a few sparse clouds here and there, providing some shade from the sun when they managed to cover it. The trees in the Emerald Forest blew softly from an unseen wind, topmost branches waving back and forth, making it look like a sea of green waves.

If one were to look closely, they'd've realized that there wasn't any wind that day- only in the Emerald Forest. And the source of the wind?

"Okay, okay, I got it-" an explosion of wind happened, blowing everything around him away, "I don't got it," He finished blandly.

Kira poked her head out of the rock she was hiding behind, "Is it safe to come out now?"

Silver waved his hand, motioning her towards him, "Yeah." Kira moved away from the rock and towards the panting Silver. "I don't think I'll try that one again. Nearly took all my power just to control it- and then a bit more to make it smaller." He gave a great sigh and collapsed on the ground.

Kira just giggled and sat next to him, staying silent and playing with blades of grass. After several minutes of silence, Silver spoke up, "So, about this morning."

Kira blushed a deep red, "Yes, when you were experimenting with Shadow."

Silver grinned a bit, "Yeah, but you have to admit- it _is_ useful for disguises."

"But did it _really_ have to be 'full functionality', as you put it?"

"Hey, when we're on the run, and our pursuers are looking for a tall male and short female, will they expect _two_ small females? No, they won't. And if I had to hold that illusion for a long time- it's gotta have to have full functionality."

If possible, Kira blushed even deeper red, "Yes, but did you have to do it so _blatantly?!_"

Silver grinned and shifted, shadows coalesced across his body from the ground and surrounding trees. As the darkness dissipated, all that was left was a female with bright, lime green eyes, long blue hair and a face-splitting grin in form-fitting clothes. Moving closer to Kira, she spoke, her voice like rushing water, "I know you like it Kira, don't ignore your feelings."

Kira blushed even deeper, hands buried in her face to keep herself from looking, "_Siiiiiiiilveeeeerr!_" she complained.

The girl laughed and fell over, sprawling out on the grass. Letting the realistic illusion fade, Silver turned his head towards Kira, still grinning, "I know you like it, you poor Bi-sexual thing, you."

Glaring from out of her fingers, she replied, "I'm not Bi!"

Silver grinned, nodding, "Sure, sure you aren't."

Kira's only reply to that was to continue to glare at Silver. Laughing, he got up off the grass and held out a hand to help Kira up, "C'mon, that's enough training for now. Let's go to the Fairgrounds and see what's up there. I'm sure that one of the Brothers needs help setting up their booth."

Taking his helping hand, she stood up and followed him as he walked off in the direction of the city, asking, "Is that all you think about? Work?"

Putting his arms behind his head as he walked, Silver replied, "No, not always. Sometimes I think about who might've beaten my score on OSOK, then I remember that the people here are terrible shots."

Kira gave him a flat look, "You're a terrible shot, too, ya know."

He shrugged, "I never cared much for shooting things- always wanted to punch, stab or slice 'em. But I can shoot a gun if I have to."

They left the conversation there, and entered the city's gates- by which time, Kira had gotten her blush down to a barely-noticeable red tint. Making their way through the city, they arrived at the Airship docks and grabbed an airship up to the Vytal Festival Grounds. Five minutes later, they landed and got off onto Beacon's, fairly busy, airship docks.

Looking up at the Cross-Continental Transmit Tower, Silver spoke, "You know, I've never marveled over how beautiful this place is. I mean, I've always seen it at a distance, and it's already majestic like that, but I've never been up close and seen its beauty. And I've gotta admit, it's quite nice."

Kira only hummed in agreement, marveling at the height of the CCT Tower. Grabbing her hand, Silver started to lead her away from the Airship dock, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary. He moved through the crowds of people like a fish through water- with maximum efficiency and little effort.

Kira, used to Silver doing this, followed in his wake, weaving between the gaps he left behind. Soon, they entered the fairgrounds. The Vytal Festival Grounds was, in one word, large. It spanned several thousand acres- over five-thousand in total- and the booths, even though they were organized, wove around each other like a maze.

Despite it all, the people of Remnant gathered here and talked, either to buy objects or to just chat with people of different cultures, intermingling with each other. It all was a nice, controlled chaos amongst the people- despite the Festival Grounds still being under construction.

Kira winced as the sounds of construction reached her ears, "Do they really have to do this today? Couldn't they have done it earlier?"

"They could've, but, well, you know how people are- always wait last minute to do things," Silver replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Kira muttered, put-out.

They continued to weave through the crowds, looking for a specific stall. Moving past the food stalls, Silver heard his name called out. Looking to the source, he saw Stephen. "Ah, Steven! Need any help?" Silver called out as they approached the stall.

"It's Stephen! And yes, I need help setting up- just got here."

"Sorry! Habit calling people named 'Stephen' 'Steven'." Silver released Kira's hand and moved around to where A Simple Wok's truck was parked behind it. "You want everything outta here?"

"Yes, and in the back!" Stephen called back, looking back to Kira, he asked, "And how are you, Kira?"

Kira smiled slightly, "I'm good, Stephen. Like Silv said, need any help?"

"I'd be glad to have it- could you man the counter while me and Silver get ready in the back?"

Kira nodded, moving towards the entrance to the stall, "Of course."

Stephen nodded and moved to help Silver move his cooking utensils from the truck to the stall, yelling out orders and Silver yelling back at him. Kira had to fight back a grin from what they were yelling at each other- it definitely wasn't about the cooking utensils.

Noticing someone coming up to the stall, and quite nervously at that, Kira called out, "Welcome to A Simple Wok, what do you want?"

Looking a bit stunned, they quickly shook it off and asked, "What do you have?"

"Noodles," Kira replied bluntly, "Our chef's working on getting the cooker in, but I'm sure he can fix you up a bowl."

Stephen shouted something from the back that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn straight!"

"Ignore him, he's got a foul mouth, but he's a good cook."

Kira pitied the girl, but at least she was brave enough to stay here, "O-okay, I'll have a bowl of noodles."

Kira opened her mouth to call out to Stephen, but he called out to the front, "Comin' right up!"

An entire minute, in which the girl sat down, passed and Stephen sped out and gave the girl her bowl of noodles. Well, it was less giving and more of him throwing it at her and it landing on the counter perfectly in front of her.

As it landed in front of her, the girl let out an 'eep', but recovered quickly and started eating. Several other people noticed the girl eating at A Simple Wok, and soon they were busy with customers. By that time, Silver and Stephen were already done unloading; Silver started helping Kira take orders and Stephen was already speedily making noodles and other foods.

Hours passed by as they worked, taking orders and making food, but soon the rush was over and people went back to whatever they were doing before.

Silver leaned against the counter, heaving out a sigh, "Well, that was certainly exciting. Stephen, need any more help?"

"No, I think that's it for today. Go check with the others- they might need something done."

"'Kay. Seeya, Stephen!" Silver called out as he led the way out of the booth.

"Bye!" Kira waved.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Stephen called out as way of goodbye.

The setting sun highlighted Beacon's campus, giving it an ethereal feel. People were still at the docks by that time, but less than earlier in the day. Moving through the crowds with Kira, Silver's scroll started ringing: "**A phone call is here! A phone call is here!**"

Pulling Kira close, so she wouldn't get lost in the crowds, he whipped out his Scroll and flicked it open, answering the call, "Silver here, what is your inquiry."

On the other side of the call, Thomas answered, "Silver, it's Tom."

"Oh! Hey Tom, what's up? Need some help unloading the shop's supplies in the Festival Grounds?"

"No, something came up and I can't attend the ball that's happening tonight and the OME needs a representative to show up there. My brothers are all busy and I was supposed to attend, as I'm the eldest, but now I can't. Do you mind taking it over for me?"

Silver was silent, after a moment, he spoke, "Alright, I'll go. When is it?"

"Tonight at seven," Thomas replied.

"Okay, I'll make sure we're ready by then," Silver confirmed and hung up. Swinging his head to look at Kira, he spoke, "Looks like we're attending a ball."

* * *

***Laughs in anime***

**A-Okay! Looks like the ball Ozpin and Glynda were talking about is happening. Well, technically it isn't a ball, more like a party, but 'Ball' sounds more formal.**

**You get a glimpse of what happened earlier that day- it was quite embarrassing for Kira, less so for Silver- and how he can use the Dark to his advantage. Also Kira's bisexual. There's that.**

**Uh, Silver's training with Air- It takes a lot out of him to do that, but to be fair, he _was_ trying to compress the ball of air into a tight space and hold it there. It was bound to explode.**

**You get a glimpse of how Kira and Silver work- it's pretty much how a normal day goes- and then the phone, sorry, Scroll call from Tom.**

**Yeah, it's going to be fun for them.**

**Okay! Onto Reviews:**

**The Inquisitor: I have no idea what you mean, now. I am completely confused. But yes, the transition guy is now gone- he wasn't doing anything anyway.**

**The eleventh chapter is going to be something! I dunno! I haven't written it yet! Probably gonna be already written by the time you read this.**

**-FreohrWK**


	11. A Change in Perspective

So, was this like, a date on a date? I-I mean, Silver's just taking me to a-a ball, there's nothing to worry about, is there? W-well, other than a dress, which I don't have, but he could easily make one. I think. maybe? I hope so.

Well, he _did_ make the armor. A-and that. Ignore the blush, ignore the blush. Ohhh, I don't know what to do! Errrggghhh. M-maybe if I curl up on the bed it might go away? M-maybe. Hopefully- a voice broke into my thoughts- "Kira, I'm out. You can get in the shower."

Oh, this is a good distraction- "Okay, one moment." Okay, so, clothes, check, that, check, check and check. Looks like I got everything. I moved into the bathroom and undressed, already turning on the water for the shower.

Okay, if Silv _could_ make armor- and _that_\- he probably could make a dress? Maybe he could make himself a tuxedo. I wonder what he'd loo- no! Traitorous thoughts! The dress. What it'd look like. Yeah, that's safe. So, it'd be purple? Yeah, purple's a good color. Maybe down to the legs? No, just below the knees, yeah, that'd look good. Would it flare out? maybe at the hips, no, at the thighs, it flares out. Just enough. I think. hopefully.

Ugh! Designing a dress is hard! I know my knowledge of them is limited, but _still_ it shouldn't be that hard! I mean, all I had to do was match with my shoes, stockings- or tights- bow, and- I blinked, pausing in my cleaning. Where did those thoughts come from? They certainly weren't from me. Wait- it must've been _that_ again. Ugh.

I shook my head and continued cleaning, having another person's memories were annoying. Especially when you think that person is also you. So, the dress. Wait- maybe I could use those memories? Maybe. Hopefully. I will. They're not fading. Sweet. I smiled happily and continued cleaning and designing my dress in my mind.

Several minutes later, I was out of the shower and, with clothes on, standing in front of a thinking Silver. He started pacing. He stopped. "Okay- so, what if I let my magic flow through you and you, imagining the dress, start to form it. I'll just be the director through this, you'll have to do the actual creating."

Although I was dubious, I trusted Silver- "Okay." I hoped my voice was steady. "Let's do it."

Silver nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I started focusing on what I wanted the dress to look like. Suddenly, I felt something like a cold bucket of water dumping over me, but it wasn't cold- it wasn't anything, really. I felt goosebumps rise up all over me, giving me chills.

"Okay, rise up your arm- whichever's you dominant one- and imagine the dress becoming solid and weaving together, imagine what it feels like, what it looks like, what it's made of, and most importantly, how it'll work."

His voice was distant- was this what Silver said it feels like whenever he's in a trance? It feels. . . relaxing. No! Focus on the dress- imagine it, make it, create it.

I felt Silver's hand fall away and my eyes snapped open. On the bed was the dress, and accessories, that I imagined and on the floor was Silver, groaning. Suddenly, I felt all the energy drain out of me, I almost collapsed to the floor, but caught myself on the wall.

"That- that took a _lot_ more energy than I thought it would," Silver muttered from his position on the floor. "Totally not doing that again."

"W-well, at least it's made?" I suggested- to be fair, the dress _was_ on the bed.

Silver pulled himself off the floor, standing up unsteadily. He quickly rebalanced himself and went to look at the dress I made. He picked it up and rubbed the fabric between his fingers- "It's well made. It'll hold up till, probably, the end of time if left alone." He looked at me and smiled, "Good job."

Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Proudness moment! The blush couldn't ruin this moment. He moved over and patted my head, rubbing it affectionately, "Go ahead and get changed- I'll create my own tuxedo and we can go."

A little under twenty minutes later, we were on our way to the air docks. When we arrived, we quickly boarded the next one to Beacon- there were a few other people in fancy suits and dresses like us, so it wasn't awkward. Well, wasn't too terribly awkward. Five minutes later, we were landing at Beacon Academy's landing docks.

"You know, Beacon looks even more majestic when up close and at night," Silver commented, looking up at the CCT Tower. I could only nod in agreement. While Beacon looks _amazing_ during the day, at night it looks ethereal. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards Beacon, "C'mon, let's find the ballroom."

I stumbled at his sudden movement, but I quickly regained my balance and followed him, letting Silver take the lead. We followed the other people who were with us towards another building on the campus. Even from outside, I could tell it was a party- the lights were on and I could clearly hear the music from outside. Though, I think that's just because of my enhanced hearing.

. . .also because the doors are open. Huh. Probably should close them- but hey, it might just be open to show that this is the place to go for the ball. Party. Thing. Whatever it was. Silver has me confused on what it is.

As we entered the doors, a long-haired blonde greeted us, "Welcome to Beacon's Ball! Please, enjoy yourself." Huh. It looks kinda like the. . . girl. . . Silv. . . talked. . . to. On the bike chase. In the middle of Vale. A couple of nights ago.

Silver _really_ has to stop meeting the same people over and over again. I mean, honestly, I can't just go up to her and ask, "Hey, aren't you the girl from the mech chase the other day?" now can I? Aaand now Silver's looking at me. I- I think I said that out loud. Now he knows that I realized that I said that out loud and is now smirking.

Damn handsome bastard.

"Shut it," I muttered, giving him a glare.

He had the audacity for his smirk turn into a grin- "I didn't say anything."

"It was implied. Now, what're going to do?"

"Like everyone else does at parties."

What? "Like what exactly?" He's annoyingly vague sometimes.

"Stand around until something happens."

Oh. That- doesn't explain anything. Ugh. Damn annoying, handsome bastard.

* * *

**Okay- I didn't think I'd get this done- but I did. Huh. YAY!**

**Freakin' Spring Break messing with me. Didn't think I'd get enough time to write between playing on Xbox, watching YouTube videos, listening to music, and working outside.**

**Ugh- but okay, onto the chapter: We get a look from Kira's point of view of things, and honestly? I think it's good.  
When I was first trying to write this chapter, it didn't want to write- I kept on hitting blocks, and so I deleted the original write and started writing it from Kira's POV, and, really, I like how it turned out- flowed better, honestly.**

**Yes, Kira has a crush on Silver, and Silver has a crush on Kira. It's convoluted, I know. I hate it. but as long as it gets the plot going, i'm going to keep it.**

**Uhh, no Reviews for the last chapter- sooo, Favorite, Follow, and Review if you want.**

**There is a review: Reviewer 10.1- Uuuhh. No? I. . . i have no idea what that is. All he was trying to do was compress a ball of air, then blast it outwards in a direction- not unlike a kamehameha. **

**-FreohrWK**

**Also Kira's memories, but we don't talk about that; It's something that's just there and we're not going to talk about it. Nobody needs to know.**

**Additionally- there _may_ not be an update the 25- mostly because I haven't even started writing the next chapter- chapter twelve. so uh, if there's not an update that day that may be why. Blame Spring break for making me lazy.**


	12. Awkward Party-Ball-Thing

The party-ball was a typical one- balloons, streamers, DJs, people, tables, food, a (possibly) spiked punch bowl, the people who gather at the punch bowl, the people that don't want to be there but are there because their friends dragged them there, teachers, guards, politicians, shop owners, and all sorts of others. But the most noticeable people there were the DJs; both dressed up in tuxedos, one had a golden helmet with a black face while the other had a silver helmet that had a black visor. Both had their respective color gloves on. The one in the golden helmet nodded to the one in silver, who nodded back. They both moved to their respective places, and then they started up music- although it was already going, it was a special show for the two of them.

Silver's head snapped up from where he was navigating the crowds, hearing a familiar tune. "No," He breathed, and started trying to get a look at the DJs.

Kira looked at him strangely, "What're you doing?"

Spinning around, he asked, "Who are the DJs?"

"Uh, I think it was Daft Punk."

"Wait, Daft Punk?"

"Yeah, a music group that came out of Mistral recently. They've been pretty popular for some time."

Silver stared. Biting his upper lip, he muttered, "Well, then. It seems I need to keep up with the music now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Back home they were a pretty good band. Made some pretty neat songs. I used to listen to one of them all the time." _Well, that was interesting_, Kira thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but Silver spoke before her, "Anyway, we didn't come here to talk about the DJs, we came here to show face for the OME."

"Yeah. . ." Kira agreed, "Say, what do you think the OME stands for, anyways?"

"Old Man Enterprises. Or, at least, that's what Thomas told me. I personally think it stands for 'Old Man Empire.' Honestly, they have this entire chain of businesses that span Remnant- it's more of an empire than the SDC."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's an entire thing- don't tell me you haven't looked up all of the businesses around the world, have you?"

She smiled sheepishly. Silver ran a hand down his face, then waved it, like he was batting away a fly. "Whatever. C'mon, let's go and mingle with the higher-ups." He shuddered theatrically, making Kira gain a little smile at his antics.

They slithered their way through the crowds, avoiding dancers and party-goers that were just standing around, and made their way to the sidelines. The sidelines were filled with the people who had already danced and were resting, the people who had just arrived, or the people without dates to the dance and weren't willing to risk dancing due to humiliation. Along these sidelines were two certain people who, admittedly, were evil. Of course, most of the people in the ballroom didn't know that, they only thought that they were just students from Haven Academy visiting for the festival.

Emerald Sustrai was a good thief. She had been her entire life, so when one man had caught her in the act, even seeing through her semblance, she was frightened. That, coupled with his _eyes_, made for something she was scared of. So, when she saw him again at the ball she was attending with Mercury, she had almost frozen in place, staring at him. But her training from Cinder prevented that, so she only froze for half a second before relaxing.

Taking a deep breath, she said to Mercury, "You remember when we were lost in Vale?"

"Ah, so you finally admit that we were-"

"Shut up and listen," She growled, glaring at him, "When we got directions from the store employee?" Mercury raised an eyebrow at her. "He's here. At the ball."

"Really? Where?" He glanced around, looking amused. Emerald was not.

She elbowed him. Hard. "Not the time. He's over there, talking with Ozpin. He has with him a girl that looks like the Belladonna girl."

"Oh?" he asked, then looked over, his face dropping into one of concern. "Oh. Uh, Ems, I think he noticed us."

Her heart was grasped in a cold, vice-like grip. Her eyes widened, but then Mercury said, "Oh, he just waved." Emerald felt more than saw Mercury's arm raise and wave back. "He seems like a nice guy," he commented.

When she had delivered the message to Roman, she had put on a brave front, but when confronted with the man himself, she was scared. It was like the walls were closing in, like nothing was going to- suddenly it vanished and she could breathe. Greedily taking gulps of air, she looked around. "Did- did you feel that?" she asked Mercury.

He looked at her concernedly, "Feel what?"

"The- the- nevermind, must've been something else. C'mon, let's go somewhere else."

Mercury side-eyed her, but relented, "Okay, then. Upstairs?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that might be best."

On the other side of the room, Ozpin raised his eyebrow as he felt the unmistakable feel of magic being cast. Specifically, from the young man right in front of him. He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Silver, I appreciate you coming here today, in the stead of Thomas of the OME."

The young man in front of him nodded, "Of course, Tom said he had a few things going on and couldn't make it, so he asked me to. And how could I say no to a party? Ball? What is this officially called, Professor?"

Ozpin chuckled, "Officially, it's a ball; unofficially, it's party. And I have to say, Team RWBY did a good job designing it, too."

"Yes, it certainly has this feel of something that adults and young adults both can enjoy. Being calm, yet chaotic at the same time. Controlled Chaos, I think they call it."

"Yes, I believe so." He smiled briefly. "While it was nice meeting you, Silver, Kira, I'm afraid I must go 'rub elbows' with the other shop owners that have attended the ball."

"Oh! Of course, sorry to keep you, Professor Ozpin." Silver offered his hand, which Ozpin took in his own, shaking it. "We'll let you get back to mystifying the other attenders."

Releasing his hand, Ozpin smiled and left, walking through the crowds. His smile dropped almost instantly as he looked at his left hand, the one he shook Silver's with; he could still feel the faint traces of magic from contact. He had to study this in depth more- he hadn't thought that there were others that had magic; only him, the maidens, and _her_. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he brought up the smile once again and sought out another victim- er, person.

Behind him, Kira looked at Silver strangely, "What was that about?"

"Hecked if I know, Ozpin's a pretty mysterious guy," Silver replied.

"No, I mean the thing with the girl earlier."

"Oh, Emerald and Mercury? It was simple illusion and sense distortion on Emerald."

"Why not Mercury?"

"Oh, Mercury waved, Emerald didn't."

"That's- that's it? You just messed with her senses because she just didn't wave back?"

"Er, yeah?"

Kira buried her face in her hands, "Oh my gosh, Silver."

"What? What'd I do wrong?" he asked, confused.

* * *

**Here! Here is the long awaited twelfth chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long, it didn't want to be written and i kept on hitting blocks while writing it, but i finally got it done! those of you who've watched me you've seen several books popping up, so there's also that, but hey, at least i got this done!**

**don't expect the next chapter anytime soon, 'kay?**

**-FreohrWK**


	13. A New Face In Town

Cinder knew very well what her mistress expected of her. That said, she didn't expect to pose as an Academy student to infiltrate Beacon, but you had to do what you had to do. But what was truly important in infiltration was not being discovered. She was sure that they haven't been caught yet by pure luck on their part- mostly by avoiding _that man_ every chance they could get.

Cinder shook her head; she couldn't let thoughts like those distract her from her mission: mainly infiltrating Beacon's CCT Town to plant a virus. She smiled, oh how she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. She jumped across another gap in between Beacon's buildings, passing by the ballroom. Oh, she hoped that no-one saw her. It would put a serious wrench in the plans if someone saw her.

She jumped across another gap, heading towards the tower. Making short work of the guards outside- she made sure they were just knocked out, not killed- she made her way in. Taking out the guards with practiced ease, she pressed the 'up' button on the elevator. It didn't take long as the doors opened just half a second later, revealing two more guards. She smiled at them and walked in, already plans to take them out popping into her mind.

But all of those plans flew out the window when the doors failed to shut. Both she and the guards frowned, which became confusion as an armored figure came into view. "Sorry for that, I didn't want to take the next elevator, which might've taken even longer," he, for it was clearly a male by the voice, apologized. He took away the… thing… that blocked the doors and stood beside Cinder.

The doors closed and the man sprang into action, hitting the guard behind him on the neck with his hand, knocking him out quickly. The other guard barely had time to react before Cinder took him out of the equation. She noticed his scroll open on the ground. Picking it up, she noticed it was open to the network connection page, "Ooh, this might be useful."

The man looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Yes, quite."

Cinder couldn't take it anymore, "Who are you?" she asked him.

He chuckled behind his mask, "It's simple, Cinder Fall: I'm here to help you."

"Help me? I don't need help."

"Says the woman who has two lackeys with her all the time. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They're down at the ball. Now, why are you here?"

"I said that already: I'm here to help you."

Cinder snarled, she wasn't used to being led around in circles with words. "No, who are _you?_"

The elevator dinged and he moved out, bowing as he did so. "I'm the Black Knight, Ms. Fall."

"Never heard of you." Cinder pulled out her own Scroll and pulled up where the virus was being held.

"Of course you haven't, I'm relatively new here." He waved his hand and a sword appeared in it, and a shield folded out of his armor, covering his lower left arm.

"'Relatively'?" Cinder asked, planting her Scroll on the front desk. She felt a thrill of satisfaction when the chess piece on her own scroll appeared on the other computers.

"I've only been here for two years- this is going to be my third year." His head snapped towards the elevator. "Someone's coming. Hide, quickly, Cinder."

Cinder nodded and hid, not wanting to be discovered. The elevator dinged and opened, a voice floated towards them, "If that is all, Miss Rose, then we must be. . ." the voice trailed off as the owner saw Black Knight. "Miss Rose, I suggest that you move towards the sidelines. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The owner of the voice ordered. The man, who was wearing off-white armor, waved his own arm and produced a white light which revealed a sword. The Infinity Blade.

Black Knight snarled, "So, we meet again, Raidriar."

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you are, sir. But I do know whose armor that is: Ausar the Vile's."

"Oh, come on, we were doing something!"

"Oh? Roleplay, then? Very well." Raidriar nodded, then grasped the shield on his back, "It seems we must fight either way, though."

Black Knight nodded, readying his own sword and shield, "So it seems."

They rushed each other and clashed blades, sending a loud 'clang' throughout the tower. They disengaged, then started circling each other. Cinder, who was hiding under a desk, slowly moved up and grabbed her Scroll. Being careful not to be seen, she made her way towards the window, only for a shout to stall her progress.

Looking that way, she saw the 'Miss Rose' from before- it was the little bint that she fought months ago- and she was looking her way. Scowling at being found out, she jumped over the blade that was swung at her and flipped back towards the window. Creating two obsidian blades, she blocked the next swing of the scythe and broke the window with the other blade. Creating a dagger in her off hand, she threw it at the girl, who blocked it, and jumped out the window.

Black Knight grinned underneath his helmet, "Well, Raidriar, it was nice catching up, but I'm afraid I must go now. Blinding Light!" he yelled and a concussive blast of white light disorientated both Raidriar and Rose, leaving him ample time to escape.

Raidriar scowled under his helmet once the light cleared. "Darn. And here I was hoping to find out who he was." Shaking his head, he looked at Ruby. "Well, Miss Rose, it was nice meeting you, but I am afraid I must leave now."

"Wait, why?" she asked, collapsing her scythe into its compact form.

"I must not be seen by most others. Besides, I like being mysterious, it gives me something to do." he bowed. "Farewell, Miss Rose." Straightening up, he tapped his gauntlet and burst into a wreath of flames.

Ruby stared at the spot where he disappeared from, ashes floating down. "Wh- what?"

Just then, the elevator dinged and opened up, revealing General Ironwood in the elevator. Moving out of the elevator, he asked, "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Ruby started recounting what happened from when she was in the ball to when Raidriar left.

* * *

**Should probably upload**

**Forgets to upload**

**finally puts it into doc manager**

**uploads it two days later**

**this is how it works, bois.**

**Edit: Fixed Ausar's name and the Infinity Blade bit**


	14. The Pie of Life

The sun raised up over the horizon, casting shadows upon the ground. In an apartment in the residential district of Vale, two people, a faunus and a human, slept on. That is, until an alarm started blaring its tunes. The human sleeping closest to the alarm's hand snapped out and turned it off, while the faunus had jumped up and fallen off her bed in fright. Sitting up, the human groaned, rubbing his face, the faunus did the same, except for she stretched out on the floor.

"Does your alarm have to be that blaring?" Kira asked from her position on the floor.

"Yes, it helps me wake up," Silver answered simply, getting out of bed.

Kira just groaned and tried to sit up, only to find she was trapped by her own blankets. Groaning again to show her displeasure, she started shifting to untangle herself from the blankets. Minutes passed by and she was nearly there, and she heard the bathroom's shower starting up. Another few minutes of struggling passed by and the water was cut off, and Kira could feel the blankets loosening. Another few minutes of struggling, and she thought that she just got herself tangled again.

Silver came out of the shower and raised an eyebrow at Kira's condition. She looked up pathetically at him. "Help, please," she pleaded. Rolling his eyes, Silver grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled.

Kira was sent spiraling and tumbled to the floor, the blanket being successfully removed of her person. With an eyebrow raised, Silver rolled the blanket up on his arm and held it out to Kira, who took it with more dignity than someone who had just been trapped in it should've been. Tossing it onto the futon, she walked into the small kitchen they had in the apartment.

In there, was the armor Silver used as Raidriar. And it was cooking. This was normal. It was normal _now_, because the first time it did it, she freaked out. Slightly. (Her brain just short-circuited, but came online a few seconds later.)

It apparently also has a personality now. "Good morning, Silver, Kira," It greeted them, flipping another pancake.

Kira yawned and stretched, "Morning, Raidriar. What's for breakfast?"

Raidriar held the pan over his shoulder, sending the pancake that was on there landing onto the plate that was set on the main counter. Landing onto a stack of pancakes. "Pancakes," it answered, flipping another one on the pan.

"That's good, Raidriar, you can stop now," Silver said, sitting down and pulled a few pancakes onto his plate.

The animated suit of flexible armor shifted its head to look at Silver, "Who said I wanted to stop?"

"We have enough pancakes to feed Nora, Raid, we have enough."

The suit of armor paused in flipping another pancake and looked at the stack. "Oh." It stated, then shrugged and started to clean the dishes off in the nearby sink. After putting the latest pancake on the stack, of course.

Kira and Silver ate in silence, only interrupted by the sound of cutlery and Raidriar's washing. Finishing up the meal, Silver and Kira continued to get ready for work at _From Dust Till Dawn_.

The early morning light shone upon the city, giving it the wonderful cool-heat that's associated with spring or summer mornings. The crowds weren't horrible, as they wont to be during the cool morning air, but it was also the actual opening of the Fairgrounds up near Beacon Academy which meant that there was more people there, than in the city. Traversing the city at his usual breakneck speeds, Silver and Kira made it to FDTD with plenty of time to spare.

Entering the store, they were met with a rush of air-conditioned air, cooling themselves off from their walk. Knowing that Tom was in the back- probably- Silver started up the countertop's cashier while Kira started checking inventory. Making sure that the cashier didn't malfunction, Silver moved over to checking the Dust Crystals in the strongbox beneath the counter.

Making sure that they were properly contained and stable, he took them out and set them on the velvet of the glass counter-case. Kira, meanwhile, went through each row checking that there was enough of them to last until lunchtime- if not, she quickly went to the back, gave Tom, who was tinkering in the back, a chirpy greeting, which he returned, and grabbed the required item, returning to the front and storing it in the shelf that needed it.

After doing this several more times for various items, she started on the Powder Dust tubes. Checking each one to make sure it was filled up to the topmost line- visible to those who were actively looking for it- she refilled the ones that didn't have it fully filled, using the stepladder to reach the top.

Putting the stepladder back in the maintenance closet, she called out to Silver, "Done!"

"Alright! And, we, are, open!" he called out dramatically, flipping the sign to 'OPEN' on the door.

As soon as Silver flipped the sign, Tom came out of the back, grinning widely, "Well, guys, I can officially say that the van's back in working order and we can now move Dust crates up to the booth by tomorrow at the latest!"

"Sweet! I've been waiting to see the full, finished festival grounds for a while now. Are we going to be closed down here while we load and unload?" Silver asked, stepping back behind the counter.

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that might be best, seeing as I only have you two working for me right now," he chuckled, Silver and Kira grinning along with him. "Alright! Let's get to work people, we don't have all day," Tom announced, stretching and heading into the back.

Silver looked at Kira, "You heard the man, let's get ready."

Hours passed as they worked in the store, Tom came regularly to restock and refill the containers as people came and went, getting their Dust as they did so.

The sun traveled across the sky as they worked, and as people came and went. Silver, Kira, and Tom had their lunch break, but soon went back to working, but it was slower in the afternoons than the mornings. The sun was setting and the moon was glowing brightly in the sky when they closed up; ever since the incident with Torchwick, Tom made sure to close up earlier than before. As Silver and Kira were walking home, Kira spoke up, "So," she trailed off.

"So," Silver repeated.

"We're, an 'item'? Now," Kira finished her thought.

Silver nodded, "Apparently so."

"Is, is this really going to change anything?" She asked.

Silver thought about it for a moment, "Not really, I don't really see us doing anything different in terms of living together. I mean, we could sleep in the same bed, but I don't think you'd want to do that just yet." Kira shook her head, she didn't really want to do that, not yet. "So, it really changes nothing. It's just official that we're together now."

"So, we just go on like normal, except it'll be a little more awkward than normal?"

"Probably. To be fair, I've never really done the whole 'dating' thing before, so it's new."

"Yeah. . ." They walked on in silence once more, only the faint sounds of cars provided noise. Suddenly, Kira's eyebrow's creased, "Say, Silver, how'd Raidriar gain sentience?"

"Truthfully?" he looked over at Kira, who nodded, "I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Really. One moment he was just a suit of armor, the next he was walking around talking." Silver frowned, thinking about how that happened, "I think, _think_, I just wondered 'what if Raidriar was real?' and that happened." He shrugged. "Magic works in mysterious ways, I suppose."

"Yeah," Kira muttered, feeling a shiver of cold run through her right arm.

It wasn't cold outside.

* * *

**So, here we have a bit of 'slice of life' bit here, and, well, i think i did good.**

**I have ideas for the next few chapters, so be prepared for the end of Season 2 here.**

**Enjoy!**

**-FreohrWK**


	15. Attack By Train

Hanging out with villains was, _interesting_, to say the least, the Black Knight thought. They only really planned things and giving out orders. It was all really boring. Well, at least right now it was. What the Black Knight, dubbed Ausar by Raidriar, really wanted to do was to go out and enjoy himself in Vale- even though he'd been there for a couple of years, he still hasn't explored the entirety of it.

But right now, he couldn't do that. Right now he was stuck working with (Read: for) Cinder in the tunnels beneath Mountain Glenn. "Hurry it up, you mutts! We haven't got all day!" Roman yelled some 'encouragement' at the Faunus working there. Ausar rolled his eyes, thankful that Roman couldn't see it, and primed another charge.

One good thing about him being forcefully displaced into this world was having skills that he didn't have in his original world. Like, he could easily work with bombs and weapons like he's been around them all his life!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden crashing of the cave's ceiling. Looking up, he saw someone falling through the top. Moving quickly, he got underneath them and caught them, lessening the fall damage. Looking at who he caught he almost freaked out and dropped her. "Good midnight, Miss Rose, I see you had the courtesy to, drop in on us?" he said, forcefully putting on a mask of slight boredom, as to not embarrass himself in front of the Main Character.

Ruby Rose groaned reflexively at the pun, before it registered that she had heard that voice before. Eyes widening in alarm, she pointed at the head of the figure, which her finger poked the helmet, and shouted, "You! You were at the tower!"

Suppressing the urge to wipe his helmet where Ruby poked it, Ausar responded, "Yes, I was. And so were you. In case you didn't hear Raidriar before, my name is Ausar, or the Black Knight."

Ruby's eyes narrowed and she blinked several times, "How is Ausar related to a color?"

"It's not. Now think about Roman's name, what image does 'roman' strike in your mind?"

Ruby's eyebrows creased in thought, "Uh, romaine salad?"

Ausar snorted, then looked over at the approaching Roman, "Hear that, Roman? Miss Rose says you remind her of romaine salad!"

"Yes, yes, I heard it, I heard it. Now, what is little Red doing down here! Come to spy on me?"

Ausar let Ruby down, tuning out the conversation, but held onto her arms and led her wherever Roman was going. They talked for some time, well, mostly Roman gloating, but Ruby had some input here and there. He was sure that by the time they were done talking it'd be morning already, but their conversation was interrupted by the rest of the main cast.

Ausar, the Black Knight, had only one thing to say about this, "Welp, here comes the party."

**~At Beacon Academy~**

Jade Forrest, or at least that's what she goes by, was a good student at Beacon, to say the least. At most, she was an anomaly. She was the only one in the entire school to be without a team. While this might seem bad to most, it wasn't really all that bad; they had adjusted for her when she was first found and brought in two years ago.

Two years ago, she was suddenly forcefully pulled out of her world and dropped into Remnant. She knew this by how the forest looked, how the air felt, and how the moon was shattered. Of course, it was daytime when she appeared, so she could _just_ barely see the moon, but it was enough to show her that it was shattered.

Now, back in her old world, she was an avid fan of the western anime RWBY, and had read numerous fanfics about OCs or Self-Inserts getting dropped into RWBY to know how to play along. So she did, she went through initiation, but to her surprise, it wasn't when canon started, it was two years before!

But that didn't deter her, she went through Beacon academy like any other would- other than, surprisingly, without a team. Despite that, she still made her way and mark as the only person who was without a team to make it through Beacon. When it came time for canon, she had almost freaked out at seeing Ruby, Yang, and Jaune on the same airship as her.

Thankfully, she had a grip on her reactions and quickly moved away from them, despite wanting to stick around to see the show in person, and up onto the upper deck. She noticed a golden flash from nearby in the streets, but before she could see what it was, Glynda appeared and started her regular spiel of how they were in an incredible time of peace.

Jade shook her head of the thoughts, despite what most think, she still felt that there should've been someone, or someones, here studying here with her. Pencil tapping a constant beat on the table, she set it down and stood up, restless. It was an agitation that she knew well- she felt it every time she went on a mission in the field with Glynda- er- Professor Goodwitch. It was the agitation of the calm before a fight.

Packing up her things, she dropped by her dorm- which seemed even lonelier now- and dropped off her stuff before walking out to watch the city light up with the glistening rays of sunlight. The city's windows started lighting up with light as the sun rose at the right angle to show green across the city. That's when the sirens began.

Panic jolted through her before she suppressed it and ran towards the landing docks, already calling her locker. It landed beside her and she opened it up and grabbed her weapon, Greenchaku, latching it onto her back. Noticing that a Bullhead was just about to take off, she jumped on it, coming face to face with Team JNPR.

Ignoring her insides twisting with glee, she asked, "Juniper, what's happening?"

Jaune looked startled, "Oh, Jade! Uh, Ruby called me earlier saying that there was a train loaded with explosives headed towards downtown Vale via the old railroad."

Jade's eyes widened, "That's not good. I'm guessing that Ozpin's already forming groups to take out to the site. Let's continue on and make sure the Grimm don't get too far into the city before we get there."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Jaune stuttered.

Smirking on the inside, she moved up to the cockpit.

**~Downtown Vale~**

This was a bad idea; this IS a bad idea. SO WHY IS HE STILL HERE!? Oh, right, to help mitigate the damage. That's right. Ausar sighed, once more regretting his decision to join the baddies the night of the CCT Tower infiltration. Bracing himself on the train, he felt the entire impact as it smashed into the rock of the end of the track.

Ears ringing, he stood up dazedly. Steadying himself on a nearby Beowulf, he snapped its neck when he finally got the ground to stop spinning and the ringing out of his ears. Tilting his head to let a bullet whizz by his head, he started to run away from the fighting.

So when a figure dropped in front of him holding a weapon, he was fairly surprised.

Jade narrowed her eyes in confusion- the person in the black and gold armor in front of her had a golden beacon on them. "Who are you?" She demanded, pointing Greenchaku at them.

Raising his hands in surrender, Ausar introduced himself, "Ausar, The Black Knight."

She frowned, still confused. Behind the two of them, they heard raised voices, "Alright, Kira, if you want to fight, that's fine- use that thing if you need to- oof!" the voice let out a sound of exclamation as he ran into Jade.

"Hey, watch where you're-" she cut off, seeing the two golden beacons on the newcomers. "What the hell."

The newcomers, a man with brown hair and silver eyes and a girl that looked suspiciously like Blake Belladonna, stared at her. Finally the man spoke up, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"I- uh- you- your eyes," Jade finally stuttered out.

"Yes, I know they're silver, so what?"

Jade couldn't articulate enough about what she was seeing. She was sure that these two, no, three were the ones she was supposed to be in Beacon with. The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't have time for this." He reached over his left shoulder and pulled, out, a sword forming from the light that shone there. He shot forward, leaving behind his possible faunus companion, who grimaced.

"Sorry about him, Silver was having a good morning today when the sirens went off. He's just a bit agitated."

"I can tell," the armored man, Ausar, spoke up. "By the way, can I run now?"

"No," both the girl and Jade replied.

"Darn. Worth a shot." they stood there in silence for a moment, only the sounds of fighting made their way towards them. Ausar spoke up again, "If I help kill all the Grimm, can I go?"

"Uh, Sure?" the girl replied- Jade was pretty sure her name was Kira, depending on what Silver said earlier.

"I- ugh. Fine, if you help clean up the mess you made," Jade ordered.

"Hey, I didn't make any mess! It's all Roman and Cinder's fault!"

"I know, but that doesn't give you a way out," Jade replied.

"Wait- you, _know_?" he put a certain type of emphasis on 'know'.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Aw, sweet! I'm not the only one here!"

Kira spoke up again, "I- I think Silver knows, too. Depending on what he told me at least."

"Really?" Kira nodded, confirming it. "Huh, cool! So we got three people who know about RWBY!" Ausar paused, "The show, not the team."

"I-I think I might also know about RWBY," Kira said.

"Wait, really?" Ausar asked. Jade was silent, watching through her chlorokinesis at the fight happening and helping where she could.

Kira nodded, the paused, debating on whether she should tell them. Taking a deep breath, she made her choice, "Yeah, I- I have a second set of memories that I _think_ are from someone else. They came about two years ago. And- and I haven't told Silver about this."

"Oh, really? Quiz time!" Ausar said, "Who was the latest president of the United States?"

Kira frowned, "Donald Trump? Is what they're telling me."

Ausar grinned from underneath his helmet, "Woah, yeah, they're from someone else alright. I don't think anyone from Remnant would get that."

Coming back to, Jade ordered the two of them, "Shut up and follow me."

"Okay, miss! As long as I get to go free after this!" Ausar followed her, as did Kira after a brief hesitation.

"You will, don't worry. Also, my name's Jade Forrest. Or, at least that's what I go by."

"Wait- Forrest, as in Forrest Gump?"

Jade looked at him, startled, "You've seen it?"

"Oh yeah- didn't really like it, though."

"Really? I thought it was pretty good."

Ausar opened his mouth, but was cut off by the body of a Ursa being flung at him. Dodging it, but only barely, he yelled out, "Oi! I'm here to help!"

A voice filled with barely restrained glee yelled back, "Sorry! Didn't see you there!"

Jade looked over to see Kira groaning softly. Taking pity on the poor girl she said, "Kira, take the leaf to the rooftops, try to pick off any Beos or the like if you need too." looking at Ausar, she commanded, "Kill the Grimm and leave, but make sure to make it as inconspicuous as possible." Ausar gave her a thumbs up and ran off into the crowd of Grimm. Looking up, she yelled out, "Silver, on your left!"

Silver struck out with his off arm at an approaching Grimm, and yelled back, "Thanks!"

Jade ran out into the battle once more, feeling somehow less empty than she had before- maybe it was because she had found the people who were supposed to be her teammates? It didn't matter now, she had to focus on killing the Grimm.

Moving in sync with her plants, she quickly cut through the Grimm that came at her. Flowing gracefully, she cut down an Ursa that came at her, slicing it in half effortlessly. As its body parts flew past her disintegrating, she was already moving on to the next one, Greenchaku flying at it. Impaling the Beowulf through the head, she summoned it back and caused some foliage to grow out of the ground and trap the King Kaiju that was approaching the rest of them.

Running towards Silver, she called out, "Silver! Lift!" He looked at her and nodded, a shield formed on his left arm and he held it out for Jade to jump onto it. Landing on the shield, she was shot up into the air towards the Kaiju, Greenchaku at the ready. Below her, Silver shot a blast of pressurized air at the ground, lifting himself off, sending him hurtling towards the white head of the trapped Kaiju.

Both Jade and Silver reached the Kaiju at the same time, Silver's Infinity Blade and Jade's Greenchaku both slicing through the monochrome heads at the same time. Due to the Infinity Blade's lifeforce stealing properties, the white head didn't disintegrate, while the black head did, causing a strange rift where the black and white bodies met.

Oobleck, who was fighting with Zwei, saw this and had to forcefully repress his inner desire to investigate the anomaly and focused back on fighting.

Silver rolled with his landing and formed a bow in his hands, then shot an approaching Beowulf in the neck with an arrow guided by air. Jade landed on an Ursa, stabbing Greenchaku straight through its head, killing it instantly. Standing up slowly, Silver used the newly dubbed 'Infinity Bow' and shot several more Grimm, killing them instantly. Jade watched as the Ursa she killed disintegrated while the Grimm shot by the Infinity Bow didn't.

"Oobleck's gonna have a field day with this," she muttered under her breath. Shaking her head, she moved back into the fighting. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed right in front of her. Startled she looked up at what it hit- it was a Creeper- then looked up at where it came from. She blinked as she saw Kira waving at her. Confused, yet pleased, she waved back. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw a dark form rise up behind Kira- "Kir-!" she started to shout- as did someone else- but when Kira spun backwards waving her arm at the figure, the Grimm got itself incased in ice.

Kira stared at the Grimm that was incased in ice, ready to pounce on her. Shakily, she moved her gaze towards her arm, which was colder than normal. She stood up unsteadily and moved backwards, away from the Grimm- she hadn't learned all their names- and pulled up the sniper that Raidriar had given her before they left Silver's apartment. Grabbing the gun with her off hand, she pointed it at the Grimm and shot, blowing its head to bits.

She grimaced, hating having to kill it, but she knew deep down that they were soulless monsters that were going to try and kill her no matter what happens to them. She was startled out of her thoughts when gentle arms gripped her shoulders, "Kira, are you alright? You don't have to fight if you don't want to. You can leave the gun here and run back to the apartment if you want." Silver's gentle silver eyes bored into her, searching her to make sure she was fine.

Moving out of his grip, she shook her head, "I'm fine, Silver, just a bit startled." She took a deep breath, "I need to fight, Silver. I don't want to be left out when there's people still left to save."

"You don't _need_ to, Kira," Silver said softly.

Kira was determined. "I _want_ to, then."

Sighing, Silver hugged her. "Okay. I'll teach you how to shoot a gun later if you want."

Kira nodded into his shirt, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Silver pulled out of the hug, amusement in his eyes while a smirk played on his lips, "Then it's a date?"

Kira giggled, rolling her eyes. "You're insufferable."

Silver opened his mouth to reply, when Jade popped up over the side of the building, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but there's, you know, an entire horde of Grimm here. We kinda need all hands on deck."

"Duty calls, Kira. Meet me at the store when we're done!" With that, Silver pushed off the rooftop with a blast of pressurized air and back into the fight.

"So, are you two-?" Jade asked, motioning to where Silver was and Kira.

Kira nodded, "Yeah, we're dating." and oh, how that filled her with joy!

"Huh. Anyway, could you keep a cover fire for us?"

"Yeah, I'll get back on it." Kira moved back to the edge of the rooftop while Jade rode back down on leaves towards the ground.

Smashing another Grimm's head in, Ausar asked, "So, Cinder, what's gonna happen after this?"

"We'll get into the tournament," Cinder replied coolly, killing off another Grimm.

"That's it?" Ausar asked, bewildered, as he stabbed another Grimm through the head with The Vile Blade.

"We have more plans, but you aren't cleared to hear them."

Ausar was offended, he knew more about them than they did! But, of course, he didn't voice his thoughts, "All right then, keep your secrets."

"I will, thank you."

Grumbling under his breath about tight-lipped villains, Ausar fought his way away from Cinder. Clearing a path that was quickly filled up with more Grimm as they fought to kill.

In the courtyard where the train had emerged, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY fought on, taking out most of the Grimm that came through the tunnel. Ruby let out a grunt as she killed off another Beowulf, "Ugh, they just keep coming! Don't they ever stop?"

Blake's eyes narrowed, "There's gotta be an end somewhere. They can't have limitless Grimm."

"But what if they do?" Ruby asked, shooting an Ursa in the head with Crescent Rose.

"Then that's a serious problem," Yang spoke up, uppercutting a Beowulf.

"For them _and_ us."Pyrrha spoke up.

Jaune came up to them, panting, "What do you mean by them?"

"If they lose control of the Grimm, they might come after the controller," Pyrrha explained.

"Oh! That makes sense." Jaune nodded, "So- woah!" he exclaimed when someone pushed past him.

"Ah! Excuse me, ladies, Jaune. I was merely going to go patch up this hole and see who or what might be controlling the Grimm."

It was a suit of armor! To be precise, a very familiar suit of armor, Raidriar. "You!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at it. "You were there! At the Tower!"

"And the docks," Blake added coolly.

Raidriar looked between them, "Yes, I was. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill off whatever's doing this." the suit of armor moved past the two teams and into the tunnel, ignoring the Grimm around him.

The two teams were silent for a moment. Weiss spoke up, "Did- did anyone notice that the Grimm aren't going after him?"

"That is strange," Ren agreed.

"So, like, does he not have a soul or something?" Nora asked.

"Nora," Ren admonished.

"What? It's a valid question!"

As Raidriar ventured deeper into the tunnels, he saw where the train blew holes into the top, letting the Grimm drop down, but no more Grimm were dropping into the tunnels. Instead, they were coming out of a puddle of black goo that was on the ground.

"Huh, so it seems the Black Queen deemed it necessary to do this. What a shame." opening up his hand, he summoned fire to it and threw it at the puddle, which promptly lit on fire. Pleasantly surprised, Raidriar commented, "So it's flammable. I'm sure Silver would love to hear that."

Watching as the puddle burned up, the Grimm that were spawned from it dying in the heat, Raidriar started moving back towards the cavern entrance. He stopped when he heard a voice, "So you're the one that Cinder spoke of."

"I only recently came to life, if you're looking for the one who wore this armor, he's not here."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say that."

"That's a shame, Raidriar, was it? It's hard to keep track of names these days, so many people, not enough time. Well, actually, I have plenty of time. I'm immortal, you know."

"I know. Silver told me." it was only after he spoke those words, did Raidriar realize his mistake.

"Oh, so Silver is his name. Thank you, Raidriar, you have been very helpful."

Raidriar started running towards the entrance, ignoring whatever Salem was going to say next. Running outside, he yelled out, "Silver! Bring it down!"

Silver, who was waiting for Raidriar to come back, nodded to Jade, who helped him cover the entrance to the tunnel. Rock and vines flowed over the entrance, creating an intricate pattern on the front of it. As the flowers slowed down to a stop, they started transforming into pure silver, leaving a shining structure where the hole to the tunnel used to be.

Raidriar skidded to a stop next to Silver and spoke in a low voice, "The Black Queen knows who you are."

Silver's eyes widened, and he muttered, "Darnit. Well, it can't be helped, she was going to find out somehow."

Jade looked over at the two of them, "What are the two of you talking about?"

"The Black Queen knows who I am," Silver answered grimly.

Jade's eyes widened in alarm, "That's not good. What'd you do to earn her attention?"

"Other than antagonize Roman, Cinder, and Emerald? Nothing."

"What'd you do?" Jade asked.

"I messed with Emerald, talked with Roman, who's actually a pretty nice guy, and just met Cinder. She's got a hate boner for everyone, though, so no big deal."

"Man, you're really not liked."

Silver shrugged. "When you see Ozpin, tell him to freshen up on combat, I'd rather not have him die this time around."

Jade frowned, "But canon-" She was cut off by Silver landing a hand on her shoulder.

"Canon's been derailed for several years, now, we can make it go screw itself. Now is the time for action. Save Penny, Pyrrha, and Ozpin from their fates. Have Yang keep her arm and make sure that Blake doesn't run off. Make sure that Jaune doesn't become suicidal." Silver lifted his hand and walked off, Raidriar following him.

"What about you?" Jade asked, looking back at him.

Silver looked back at her, his silver eyes flashing. "Me? I'll be working. No Matter What Happens, Work Never Stops, you know." And with that, he walked off.

* * *

**I have, like, 3 more pre-made chapters after i published the 14, so we're set for a few weeks.**

**Also, shameless title drop.**

**-FreohrWK**


	16. Chatting at Work

"-And then, and then! She said, 'Well, that's not good.' it was the understatement of the night!" Silver laughed out loud, telling one of his escapades to Jade Forrest, who was sitting on the stool on the other side of the stall. "Roman jumped into the Paladin, while Blake and Sun jumped out the window and onto the rooftops. I chased after them, summoning my own ride, a Sparrow; have you played Destiny?"

Jade shook her head, "I wasn't really one for games."

"Ah, well, it's like a really cool hover bike that can go fast, I'll show you it later if I have time. So, I summoned the Sparrow and started chasing after them. Yang sidled up to me and asked whether she could take the Sparrow for a ride- I said no, of course, then slowed down, letting the canon fight take place. I paused when I reached the edge where they fell off at, wondering if I should get involved. I decided against it, and I jumped down away from where they were at and walked off to A Simple Wok." Silver finished the story. As an afterthought, he added, "The noodles there are actually pretty good."

"So, why didn't you join in on the fight? I thought you were derailing canon?" Jade asked.

Silver shrugged, "That was when I still though that canon was a thing- so I didn't want to derail it."

"And _that_ was the night Silver actually asked me out on a date- though it was sorta informal," Kira joined in.

"In all honesty, it wasn't really a date. Though we did learn one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?" Jade inquired.

Silver poked Kira playfully, "That she's bisexual."

Jade looked confused, "How'd you do that?"

"By utilizing the same way I created Raidriar, I transformed myself- or created a realistic illusion- into a female version of myself. Full functionality and everything."

"So that means. . ." She motioned downward.

Silver nodded, "Yup."

"And?" she motioned upward.

"Could feel every inch. Kira caught me in the middle of testing." At that Kira blushed deeply. "It was quite amusing to see her reaction." Kira punched him lightly. "Good, use that violence, Kira, use it to strike down your enemies," Silver said in a crochety old voice.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Palpatine, really?"

"What? It's a good movie. Anyways, if you want, I could show you my female form when I show you the Sparrow later."

"Okay. Sure, sounds like fun." Jade agreed, seeing no point in putting it off, really.

"Sounds like a plan." Silver nodded. Looking away from Jade, he noticed a customer arriving, "Oh, one moment, Jade." Moving over to the person, a Huntress judging by her attire, he said, "Welcome to the _From Dust Till Dawn_ Festival booth, what do you need?"

The girl blinked up at him, as if recognizing him for the first time, "Oh! You're the guy who was at- at the thing! A couple weeks back!"

Silver blinked- what was- Oh! "The attack from the train in downtown Vale?"

"Yeah! You and Jade- oh, hi Jade!- helped patch up the wall!" the girl was certainly excited.

Jade, amused, answered the girl, "Hello, Ruby. Enjoying your time here?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah! It's just so BIG, you know?"

Jade nodded, "It certainly is."

"Say, Jade, how many _have_ you been to? I've only seen the Vytal Festivals on TV, not in person," Silver asked.

"One," Jade replied, "But it was in Vacuo, so it was _extremely_ hot. The one before that was at Atlas and, well, I didn't go."

"Huh." Turning back to Ruby, he asked, "So, Miss Rose, I doubt you came here just to chat. What do you need?"

"Oh! Right! I need some Lighting, Fire, Air, Gravity and if you have some, Ice Dust canisters."

"We do, Miss Rose. Kira?" Silver looked back at Kira, who was coming back with said Dust elements.

"Got them. You wanted powder, right?"

"Yup! Thank you! How much?" Silver used the physical cashier that they had and counted it all up, then told the price to Ruby. Pulling out her wallet, she pulled out the specified amount, "Here you go!" she said as she handed it over.

Silver put it in, then handed her the change, "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Rose. I look forward to your match."

Jade spoke up, "Say, Ruby, what time _is_ your match?"

"Oh, it's tomorrow at eight! In the morning!" She added quickly.

"I'll be there to cheer you on," Jade assured her.

Ruby turned hopeful eyes onto Silver, who said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ruby lit up like a beacon, was her smile so great. "Thanks! Bye, now!" she sped off.

"Be careful with the Dust!" Silver called out, to watch as Ruby slowed down. Hearing an amused snort beside him, he looked over at Jade, "What?"

"Waifu material?" She asked.

It was Silver's time to snort. "No, not waifu. Little Sister? Definitely."

"She _is_ a little ball of excitement," Kira agreed.

"I'm sure many people will disagree with you, but okay."

"Yeah, I'm one of those 'many' people. Ruby is _definitely_ waifu material," a new voice spoke up.

Silver sighed, "I'm not going to argue with you on a fifteen-year-old _real_ girl."

"Good, 'cause I hadn't had any arguments prepared."

Silver turned towards the newcomer, he had short blonde hair and near-black eyes, while wearing black pants and shirt. "And you are?" Silver asked him.

"Mike Terrance. Known to the good guys as Ausar or The Black Knight," Mike introduced himself.

"And why are you telling us this in public?"

"Because you ought to know. And plus, the boss is here and I don't want her to know that I'm actually going behind her back to tell you of her plans."

Silver gave him a confused look, "But we already know her plans."

"Well, yeah, but like, she has backup plans."

"Seriously? She seemed like the type of villain that only has one main plan and nothing else."

Jade nodded, agreeing with Silver, "Oh yeah, Cinder definitely seems like the type of villain that would have only one plan."

"Well, that's because in the show, her main plan actually worked," Mike explained.

Silver looked up and noticed someone coming up to the stall. "One mo' guys," he said, then moved off the help them.

As soon as Silver was distracted, Jade asked, "Why are you still with the villains?" in a harsh undertone.

"When I got here, I didn't know what was happening- but when I saw the moon, I realized that this was Remnant, so I just guessed that I could join up with them. I couldn't find them until a few weeks ago during the ball, so that's when I 'joined,'" Mike explained in the same undertone.

"Why didn't you just go to Beacon? Where were you the past two years?"

"When I landed, I didn't know I was in the Emerald Forest, so that's why. Where I was for two years? I was out searching the land. I somehow walked all the way to Vacuo, then realizing that I was in Vacuo, walked all the way back here. That's where I've been."

"Dammit, Mike, you should've just waited for me."

"Well, how am I supposed to know that my own sister got teleported into Remnant with me- I thought I was all by myself."

"I thought so too, until I finally met you three."

Mike rubbed his face, "Damn, this is all a mess."

Kira flicked him, "Hey, no cursing."

"Fine," He groaned, then paused, "Hey, Kira, you- or Silver- said you were a Faunus, but I don't see any ears or a tail.

Kira rolled her eyes, "Not all traits are just ears or tails. Mine are my eyes, teeth, and I have retractable claws."

"Eyes? Oh, I see now, they're shaped like a cat's. And your teeth are sharper than humans'?" Kira nodded, and showed him her teeth. "Huh."

Silver came back, saying, "Yeah, and if you grab right here," he took Kira's arm and poked a little spot on it with his finger, "Her claws will come out." and said claws came out with a 'shink.'

Kira pulled her arm back and retracted her claws, then punched Silver, who only grinned. "Say, what was with the intense whispering contest back here?" he asked.

Jade shook her head, "Nothing, just a squabble between siblings."

Silver narrowed his eyes, looking between the two of them. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Really? Usually people are surprised when they find out we're siblings."

Sliver shrugged, "Me and my little brother looked nothing alike, he had blue eyes, blonde hair, I had brown hair and eyes- before this mess- so when people found out we were brothers, they were quite surprised."

"Don't you get homesick?"

"Usually, if I think about it- then I remember the idiots and the emotional bullying, then I don't feel so bad anymore." Jade and Mike started shifting in their seats while Kira rolled her eyes, knowing what Silver was doing. Silver let them shift uncomfortably before saying, "gods, I love making people uncomfortable."

"Wait- was that-?" Mike started.

Silver cut him off, "No, it's all true. Being here is just like a new start, so hey, why not make the best out of it?"

"Huh, never thought about it that way," Jade said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, do you have a match, Jade?" Silver asked.

"'Match?'" She echoed.

"Fighting match? Where you go up against someone and fight them?"

"Oh! Yeah, there's singles rounds. I usually compete in those. The Vytal Festival is a whole lot bigger than what's shown on the show."

"Yeah, I assumed so. So, when's it gonna be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, after the team matches are finished. Mine's around five."

"Sweet, I'll see if I can make it."

"Oh yeah, I'll definitely be there to cheer my little sis on," Mike assured.

"I'm older than you," Jade pointed out.

"Yeah, but only by a few minutes."

"So wait, are you two twins?" Silver asked.

"No, not twins; Our father was polygamous, so we're siblings from different mothers," Mike explained.

"Huh. That must've been an interesting childhood." Silver remarked. "Anyway, I've gotta get back to work, and I'm guessing you have to go train for your match tomorrow, Jade?" She nodded. "Okay, and Mike, I'm guessing that Cinder's expecting you sometime, so you might want to assuage her concerns. It was good meeting up with you, Jade, and a surprise for sure to see you Mike. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll try to save you a seat for Ruby's match," Jade said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Silver replied. "We could make some plans for Cinder and her crew based off of Mike's knowledge- if you're willing to get it?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Mike replied.

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow, then."

"See ya," Jade called, walking away.

"Bye!" Mike waved.

Kira gave them both a wave, as did Silver. As soon as they were lost in the crowd, Silver remarked, "I'm still waiting on one of them to betray us."

Kira let out a sigh of exasperation, "Paranoid much?"

"Nah, just cautious. If they're not going to betray us, then I'll be happy, if they do, then I get to say I called it. It's a win-win situation."

Kira snuggled into Silver's arm, which instinctively wrapped around her. "I still think you're paranoid."

"I can live with that," Silver replied, watching for customers.

* * *

**Just a few friends talking. . .**

**By the way, on my DA- under the same name, FreohrWeohnataKausta- There's a Kisekae thing that i made a while back of Team FSBT, or Jade Forrest, Silver, Kira Belladonna, and Mike Terrance. just to see what they look like.**

**Bye!**

**-FreohrWK**

**(Also, to Reviews: Guest 14.1: No, Mike isn't that good with magic. Uh, maybe. Probably at the Fall. Yes, but he had pretty big untapped reserves. Raidriar cooked because he could. Uh, no. Raidriar is not a palindrome. **

**The Tech Priest: no.)**

**Honestly, I'm just not gonna respond to the people who comment on Ch2 anymore. They just pop in saying 'telling story to complete stranger? NOPE.' and just yeet themselves out. it's kinda hilaroius.**

**as an aside, editing chapters on phone is annoying. it's gonna be annoying when I'm on the road. . .ugh.**


	17. The Battle Begins!

"You know, the fight is a _whole_ lot better in person," Silver remarked with a giant grin on his face, watching closely as Teams RWBY and ABRN fought.

Jade's reply was lost in the roaring of the crowd, but Silver could clearly hear Professor Port say, "Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Oobleck's annoyed voice carried over the intercom, "Doctor. And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

Silver tuned them out and yelled out in excitement as Ruby knocks down a portion of one of her opponents' Aura. Kira, from her seat, remarked amusedly, "You sure seem excited."

"Come on, it's the first fight that we _haven't_ been in with the MCs, can I just enjoy it like any other person?"

Kira mock-considered it, "Mmmm, maybe."

Silver rolled his eyes and focused back onto the match. On the other side of the roaring crowd, in the student's section of the stadium, Mike leaned forward in his seat, putting his fairly useful acting skills to the test, and said, "They're quite good. Better than I expected, honestly."

"But of course," Cinder purred, "They have Ozpin's attention. They would be good."

"Yeah, I suppose so. You'd have to be amazing to get the attention of a Huntsman like him." Cinder didn't reply, so they fell quiet and continued watching the match.

They Vytal Festival was the biggest festival across the world. It was no boast, but a fact; there was no festival bigger than the Vytal. The Mistral Arts Festival nor the Atlas parades would match up to the sheer excitement that would build up in people just talking about it. There were literal thousands of people who would travel from their kingdoms just to arrive at the Vytal Festival, wherever it was being held that year.

While the most publicized portion of the Vytal Festival was the Four-on-Four team rounds, there was more to it than just that. Down in the fairgrounds, there arrived bands from all kingdoms to show off their respective musics and to jumpstart their careers if people liked them well enough. Artists and mechanics from Mistral and Atlas showed off their creations to the people there, also jumpstarting their careers, if they had just started.

While the Vacuoan citizens where there, they had very little or nothing to offer to the others, despite them also hosting the Vytal Festival in Vacuo. While the citizens of Vacuo were off-putting due to their rough and tumble nature due to the harsh conditions of their kingdom, they still have an artistic side, supplying the world with glassblowers, whose creations were only sold in Vacuo.

Even though there were hundreds of people in Amity Arena, there were still more down in the festival grounds, looking through the wares or eating at one of the many vendors; or all of them, if they were inclined to do that. While Amity Arena was up in the sky, the people down in the festival grounds could easily hear the roars of the crowds up there even above the hubbub of the people amongst the vendors.

One man, disguised, pushed through the crowds, following a little girl, also disguised. "Dammit, Neo, why do we have to do this again?" the man complained.

The little girl, Neo, scrunched up her nose, and signed him, "_Because I want to, we've never been to a Vytal Festival and I want to see what they have_."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"_Yes, really,_"She signed, "_You've never taken me to one of these, even when we were in Vacuo when it was happening!_"

"Wait, Vacuo hosted a Vytal Tournament? Why didn't I hear of it?"

Neo rolled her eyes, "_You were nose deep in the criminal underground then._" Neo scrunched up her nose again, thinking. "_It had to do something with a kid who had walked across the desert without dying. I don't remember the specifics._"

"Wait, isn't that kid the same one the lady recruited?" Neo nodded exasperatedly. "Huh, I knew he looked familiar."

Neo palmed her face. Grabbing the man's hand, she pulled him through the crowds once again.

To be perfectly honest, Ruby was quite excited. Actually, that was an understatement. She was ecstatic. No, that wasn't the right word either. Either way, she was _really_ excited. That said, when they finally knocked all their opponents out of the ring, she couldn't help but yell out in glee, the whole crowd roaring along with her.

Moving into the dressing rooms, she quickly changed and cleaned herself, getting the grit and dirt off from the battle. Grabbing the new dress- combat outfit!- from her bag, she quickly outfitted herself into it. Twisting around in the mirror to see that it was all correct, she grabbed her things and headed out with the rest of her team, talking with them.

She was literally bouncing in excitement, so she almost missed it when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Good job, Team RWBY, you did Beacon proud!"

Looking up, Ruby saw Jade, Silver, and the girl that helped Silver at the Dust booth yesterday standing there. Giving them a giant smile- she was already smiling, note- she called back to them, "Thanks! It really seemed like they had us in the beginning!" She saw Silver suddenly grin and start chuckling to himself.

Jade elbowed him, and yelled back to Ruby, "Me 'n Silver will meet you down in the festival grounds so we can talk easier!"

"Okay! See you there!" Ruby called back, then looked around for her team. Noticing that they were waiting for her at the docks, she rushed to catch up with them and boarded an airship that had other students boarding it. The other students congratulated them on their fight well done, and she responded the way her dad taught her to, with a 'thanks' and a smile. She was already smiling- she doubted that was going away any time soon.

They landed onto the fairgrounds without much fanfare, then started making their way through the tents and booths. As Ruby walked, she felt increasingly tired, before her stomach rumbled at her. Clutching it, she asked, "Is anyone else hungry?"

Blake nodded, "I may have worked up an appetite." Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, and she grabbed it, a blush creeping onto her face.

Weiss shrugged, holding her arms up in the air, "Gee, if there was only somewhere on campus we could get food at." she paused. "Oh, wait."

Ruby patted her shoulder, "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too."

Weiss shrugged off her shoulder, "I was being facetious!"

"Gah! If you were hungry why didn't you just say so!?"

A new voice spoke up, "Weiss doesn't know how to be blunt, Miss Rose. I think it has to do with being around so many politicians in her youth."

Ruby's head poked up towards them, "Silver! Jade! Unknown Girl!"

"Heya, Ruby. Weiss, Blake, Yang. By the way, the Unknown Girl's name is Kira."

Kira didn't say anything, only staring at Blake, while Weiss was sputtering protests, and Yang asked, "How'd you know our names? Wait- lemme guess, it was Jade?"

Silver looked at Jade, "Sure, let's go with that."

Weiss' stomach took that time to suddenly grumble, and everybody looked at her, much to her embarrassment. Grinning, Silver took it in stride, "You were talking about getting food before we arrived, weren't you? C'mon, I know just the place." He started walking away with Team RWBY and Jade and Kira following him. "Stephen's a pretty vulgar guy, but he does his job well."

A voice piped up from behind them, "Hey! Might be a little hard to eat without this!"

They all looked behind them to see Emerald Sustrai holding up a red wallet. Ruby's eyes widened and she frantically searched her pockets. "No, no, no, no!" Not finding what she was looking for, Ruby moved over to Emerald to take her wallet back. "Thanks, Emerald. Girl pockets are the worst!"

Weiss heard her Scroll ring, and she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Scowling, she was about to put it back in her pocket, before Silver's quiet voice intruded upon her, "Answer it, Weiss, you never know what he might want." Looking up at him startled, she answered it anyway, excusing herself from the group.

Silver tuned back into the discussion with Emerald, having tuned it out while speaking to Weiss. "Really well," Emerald answered an earlier question.

"Oh! How would you like to get victory food with us?" Ruby asked suddenly.

Emerald grimaced, "I would love to, but, my teammates are," she glanced behind her, looking at Mercury, who was sniffing a leather boot. "Socially awkward. Like, totally introverted."

A familiar voice piped up from behind Emerald, "Except for me!" Mike moved from behind Emerald, waving happily.

Jade deadpanned. "That's a lie. You are extremely introverted."

"Hey, I'm getting better at it!" he argued.

Jade just gave him an extremely doubtful look. "Oh yeah, me and Merc are heading towards the doubles round, who'd you pick?" Emerald asked them.

Ruby puffed up, "Well, as team leader, I thought long and hard about this decision!"

"We put it to a vote," Weiss reminded her, coming back.

"I- uh- I decided to put it to a vote!" Ruby said quickly.

"We chose Yang and Weiss," Blake put in, breaking from staring at an uncomfortable Kira.

"I'm proud to represent Team RWBY," Weiss curtsied gracefully.

Yang pounded her arms together, "We're gonna kick some butt!"

"Well, if we're going to see you in the matches, don't expect us to go easy on you."

Yang smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, well we're gonna go and catch some more fights. See ya!" Emerald turned and started walking away.

They said their goodbyes, waving her off. Silver smirked and called out, "See ya, Wallet Girl." his smirk turned into a full-blown grin when he saw her stiffen.

They gave him curious looks, but he waved them off, "C'mon, let's go."

Team RWBY and the should've been Team FSBT, Mike had gone with them, made their way through the crowds of people, passing the disguised duo, and arrived at _A Simple Wok. _Yang blinked as she recognized the place, "Huh, it seems you and I have similar tastes when it comes to food, Silver."

Silver shrugged, "Nah, it's only because I know Stephen and helped him set up shop over here."

"Wait, his name's Stephen?"

"Er, yeah? They all have names."

"Wait, there's more? I thought that there was only one!"

"What? Oh, no. There's like, fifteen? Of them. And that's only just in Vale. Their entire company's name is Old Man Enterprises."

"Yup! That's correct, Silver!" Stephen spoke up from where he was in the back.

"Oh, hey Stephen! Me 'n the rest of these gals will take the regular," Silver ordered. Looking at Blake and Kira, they both nodded at Stephen, who nodded back.

A new voice spoke up, "Oh? Are you paying for all of us?" Pyrrha grinned coyly.

Silver snorted, "Oh, hell no. I don't have enough money to pay for all of this- even with employee's discount!"

Weiss spoke up as the bowls of noodles started flinging towards them, "Then consider this my gift for sending me to the doubles." She handed the card over to Stephen, who scanned it. Handing it back to her, Teams JNPR, RWBY, and should've been FSBT dug in.

Minutes later everybody had eaten their fill, and were either slouching in their seats, leaning on the table or groaning in delight. Nora burped loudly from her seat, a contented grin on her face. Jaune groaned from where he was laying on the counter, "If I barf, I'm blaming you."

Silver, unperturbed, answered, "It's your fault for eating all of it. You didn't have to." Jaune just groaned in response.

"Oh! If you do, aim it at the enemy!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, that's disgusting," Ren admonished, "But if you feel the urge. . ." he left it hanging.

Jaune gave him a weak thumbs-up, "Got it."

Standing up from his seat, Silver stretched, saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, but I'm afraid that Kira and I have to go work."

He started to walk away before Kira's voice spoke up, "Actually, Silver, I'm gonna stay here a while and talk to Blake."

Silver looked between the two of them, before nodding. "Okay, don't take too long though, Tom's expecting us."

"I won't."

Silver gave another small bow, before walking away. Just before he reached out of earshot, he heard Ren ask, "How does he know our names?" and Jade reply with, "It's a thing he does to freak people out."

* * *

**Okay! As of yesterday I started Vaycation! so these are already uploaded onto FFN, so there won't be replies to Reviews much; unless I edit it on my phone- which is kinda hard to do. and annoying.**

**Gonna throw in the latest reviews here:**

**Guest 16.1: Uhh, no. Where'd you get that idea from? Blake and Kira** **are **sisters**, not lovers; and Jade and Kira are **friends**. There's not going to be any 'polyamory' or 'polygamy' going around in the fic; romance is just a side plot in here, not the main focus. If it was from where he was talking about his female self, then, well, you grossly misjudged the situation; Jade was simply curious about it and Silver explained it to her. Nothing else.**

**Okay. Well, an additional note: When I'm done with this fic- it'll be around 30 chapters- and I won't write the second book just yet (I was planning on making a second book, soo) I'll rewrite this one, fixing up a few things here and there. Mainly the first 10 chapters. those were a mess. I'm figuring that by the time I've actually uploaded all the chapters we'd be around 50,000 words. A good number in my opinion. **

**Welp, I'm done here. **

**-FreohrWK**


	18. A New Interest

Ozpin blinked, looking up. He scanned the crowd, looking for something. It was a blip, then it was gone; but he knew the feeling of that blip- it was his own magic, the one he gave the girls that pulled him out of his sadness long ago. The woman who stole part of Amber's magic was here, he was sure- but he couldn't find them.

He blinked again, feeling four different blips of magic, in response to that one being used. It felt like Fire, Air, Earth, and Ice magic. One, he knew, he had already met, the second was studying at his school, the third and fourth, he hadn't met yet. The first, Air, he knew came from the young man who worked for the OME, Silver, Ozpin thought his name was. The second was Glynda's favorite, Jade Forrest, who had the Earthen magic. She was lucky she used it in tandem with her semblance, otherwise Ozpin would've talked to her with it.

But the Fire and Ice blips. . .Hmm, this required more thought; especially when he wasn't bothered by the other Headmasters and company owners. The Prestigious Lot, he called them in his head. Absently replying to someone- he didn't care enough to remember- he let out a little blip of his own magic, Light Magic.

The responding blips of the four elements gave him all he knew to find them. Quickly finishing the conversation, he excused himself, saying that there was something he needed to attend to. Making his way from the VIP viewing area, he made his way down to where he found three of the blips together. Sending off another to confirm, he headed towards them, smiling and nodding at the attendees that were there.

He arrived at the same row that they were on and, surprisingly, found them on the end where he was at. Looking towards them, he said in a surprised voice, "Ah! Miss Forrest, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

"The same could be said with you, Professor," She replied.

"Wonderful! I always aim to surprise, though Glynda always tells me I'm not good with surprises," Ozpin said, then grew serious, "Though, there is something I wish to talk to you and your companions about. In private, if preferable."

Jade looked at him, while Silver and the other girl glanced at each other. "Okay?" Jade replied hesitantly. Silver shrugged and stood up, the other girl doing so, too. Shimmying their way out of the seats, they started following him through the crowds and towards his own private shuttle. They boarded and headed towards Beacon Tower, Ozpin's office. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Professor?" Jade asked.

Ozpin shook his head, "No, not here, the walls have ears, you know." They fell into silence. Ozpin sent out a little blip of magic, and only three blips responded back to him.

They landed and made their way towards the elevators. Ozpin waited until they had all filed in before pressing a certain sequence of numbers on the panel, before they started moving downwards. "Professor?" Jade asked, but Ozpin shook his head, quieting her. Ozpin glanced at Silver, only to see his eyes- silver at that- boring into him.

With Silver, his mind was racing- simulations of all possible futures coming up, then being discarded, each one with the main premise that Ozpin found out that he had magic. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a long, ornate corridor.

Jade was even more worried now, "Professor?" she asked once more.

Ozpin, for his part, just smiled and started walking forward. When he reached an unmarked designated spot, he spun around, smacking his cane on the ground, and used a bit of his magic to create a flash of light, which was reciprocated by all three of the visitors, each in their own way. Kira felt a chill in her arm, where it got minutely colder, Silver felt air coalescing in his palm, while Jade felt the dust motes in the air stir.

They each reacted in their own way, too. Silver immediately took on a combat stance, ready to draw the Infinity Blade at a moment's notice. Kira rubbed her colder right arm, shivering a bit. Jade twitched, the dust motes flowing a bit more fluidly. Ozpin just gained a smile, his suspicions confirmed. "What do you want, old man?" Silver asked, his voice cold.

"'Old man'?" Ozpin echoed, "Isn't that a little too harsh?"

"By Remnant's standards, then yeah, you're pretty old," Silver's eyes narrowed, "Older than recorded history."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"What do you want, Ozma?" Silver spoke his full, actual, name.

Ozpin reacted to that, twitching just the slightest bit. "Now, now, let's not get too hasty. I only came here to talk. And talk I will."

"If you're here to talk about Salem, then we already know about her. I want nothing to do with your little group, if that's also what you want."

"While that's surprising, that you know of her, that's not what I wish to talk about. I want to talk about how you came upon your magic."

Silver's stance relaxed just the slightest bit, before he clamped down on it and returned to normal. "What about it?"

"How you came about it."

Silver glanced at Jade, "What did you tell him about your origins? Does he know?"

She sighed, "Yeah, he knows. He knows that I'm from an alternate dimension."

Silver nodded, then relaxed his stance, coming to an Atleasian 'at ease' position. "Very well. The magic I came about when I was suddenly transported to this world by means unknown, two years ago. I discovered it by way of accident when I was trying to get away from some muggers a while back. I never messed with it again until I found Kira by pure chance."

Silver's mind was separating the different conclusions and Ideas that Ozpin could have faster than most people thought at, choosing each outcome and trying to pick the best one for all of them. While he hated telling Ozpin of this, he knew that Ozpin wouldn't stop until his curiosity was sated.

"I didn't want to be part of the story, only a side character that would get mentioned only once or twice, I found myself going out and doing things to the storyline. Altering bits here and there. Just today, I talked with Weiss and had her answer a phone call to her father which would have otherwise left her unable to use her money."

"Wait, that was you?" Jade asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what did you think I was doing, talking to Weiss for fun?"

Jade's shoulder's slumped, "I was wondering why. . ." she trailed off.

Silver shook his head, "Anyway, I plan on making changes for the better. And one of those, is not letting you die." Ozpin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Silver, "I know that you reincarnate, Oz, but the rest of the world does not. You will die fighting a fully-powered evil Fall Maiden, the one who stole part of Amber's power. The morale of the entire world will fall, and with the destruction of Beacon, the CCT Towers will be cut off, kingdoms unable to contact each other. Tensions will rise and distrust will spread. Right now, there's a virus in your computer that will infect anything that comes into contact with it. If General Ironwood puts his Scroll onto your table, his files will be open for the false maiden's viewing. She will use the random opponent generator to her advantage, pitting Pyrrha and Penny against each other. One of her lackeys will use her semblance to make Pyrrha see more swords than there really is and send the few ten back towards Penny, causing her to tear herself apart, killing her. Then, Roman will free himself from his prison cell on the Atleasian ship and take over the AKs, making them fight our own people. Grimm will overrun Beacon, causing more panic and distress." Silver took a step forward, "The Dragon in Mountain Glenn will be set free, only to be frozen in stone by a child's activation of her Silver Eyes, by witnessing the slaughter of her friend in front of her own two eyes, helpless to save her." Silver took a deep breath, stepping back. "That is why I must change things. To change the future for the better. I had not done anything until now, because there was nothing to be done yet."

Ozpin stood there in silence, all of them stunned into it by Silver's rant. Slowly, Ozpin spoke, "That. . .is a lot to take in." Taking a deep breath- and ignoring Jade's snort- he looked at Silver, "Do you know what to do to prevent many of these things from happening?"

"Yes, and no. I can stop things only if I'm there. Possibly. The meeting you are going to have soon with Qrow, Ironwood, and Goodwitch, Ironwood will place his scroll onto your desk, giving the false maiden easy access to his files and programs. You cannot allow that to happen."

"Then what are you suggesting we do?"

"Either not let him set his scroll down on your desk, or you hold the meeting someplace else- like down here."

"Hmm. That could be arranged." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Would you be adverse to sitting in upon that meeting?"

Silver frowned, thinking. Sighing, he said, "No, I would not. Though I may hate it, it's about time I took an active role in the protection of this world."

"So does that mean-?"

Ozpin was cut off by Silver, "No, I will not join the Ozluminati."

Ozpin paused at that. "Ozluminati?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's the name we call your little group," Jade explained, "And before you ask, I'm not going to. Join up with the group, I mean. I just want to explore Remnant without having some secret mission hanging over me."

Ozpin looked at Kira, who just shook her head. Sighing, Ozpin spoke, "Very well. I respect your decision not to join. I know not everyone has the same investment in the survival of humanity that I do."

"Don't get me wrong, Professor, I very much want humanity- and Faunus kind- to survive. It's just that I don't want everything I do to have an ulterior motive."

Ozpin nodded sadly at Jade's explanation. "Very well. Just to let you know, my doors are always open. For advice or for training." Turning to Silver and Kira, he said, "This goes the same for the both of you, also." Relaxing out of the stance he had took, Ozpin started moving towards the elevator. "Come along, then, we wouldn't want to miss anymore fights."

Glancing at each other, the three of them followed after the eccentric headmaster.

* * *

**Hrk-! T-the storyline- it-it's messed up. **

**Honestly, I _really_ need to rewrite it now that i actually have a plan for things and how it all worked out when he first popped in, but hey, I'm not going to stop until Beacon Falls.**

**-FreohrWK**


	19. I Broke the Wall

Qrow Branwen, self-proclaimed defeater of evil and hugger of good children, was drinking in Crow Bar when his scroll rang. Pulling it out, he looked at the caller ID. Blinking as he saw it was Ozpin, he stood up unsteadily and walked a ways away from the bar. "Hey Oz, what's this call for?" he slurred drunkenly.

"Qrow, there's been a slight change of plans," Ozpin's neutral voice came over the scroll.

". . .Huh?"

"The meeting today with Ironwood and Glynda, there's going to be another person there."

"Oh, so that's it?"

"Yes. And please, when Miss Schnee comes, do not antagonize her. Glynda doesn't want to clean up the walkway again."

"When Winter comes, it's inevitable, Oz. It always is."

Qrow heard Ozpin sigh over the scroll, "Just try to keep the damage minimal."

"I'll try," Qrow slurred, then hung up. Going back to the bar, he ordered another shot and continued watching the Vytal Festival that was playing on the screens in there.

"So, Blake. Kira's your Sister, right?" Yang asked, leaning over to whisper it to Blake.

"Twin sister, yes." Blake replied, watching Team SSSN's match. And totally not watching Sun.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Yang asked, turning in her seat to fully see Blake.

Blake grimaced slightly, not that anyone who didn't know her well could see it, but Yang could see it clearly. "I-when she left the White Fang, I thought she had betrayed us, but it seemed like she was actually right."

"How many years ago did she leave?" Yang asked, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew the meaning of subtlety, thank you very much!

"Two years ago."

Yang was going to reply, but Ruby's delighted shout cut her off, "Jade! Silver! Kira! Hi!"

"Heya, Ruby. Weiss. Blake. Yang. How ya hangin'?" Silver asked, waving an arm up in the air as both Jade and Kira greeted Ruby.

"By a double knot," Blake replied instantly.

Silver stopped in his stride, blinking. "I did not expect that answer, yet I'm pleased by it."

Kira flicked Blake in the forehead, "Bad Kitty. No making suicide jokes."

"Spoilsport," Blake fired back.

"So!" Ruby said, bringing their attention back to her, "Where'd you go? Tried messaging you, but you didn't respond."

"Oh." Jade blinked, then pulled out her Scroll, "I didn't hear it go off. Well," she said, "Professor Ozpin wanted to talk to us privately so we were away for a bit."

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. "How'd you two get in here? I thought this was a student-only area."

"Oh! It is. We just used Jade here," Silver wrapped his arm around her. "to get us into the section. Apparently you can take visitors into this section if they're related."

"But, you're not. . ."

"They don't know that." Weiss deflated, unable to find a valid argument against it. Silver patted Weiss' head, "Don't worry, little snowflake, soon you'll understand the power of knowing things people don't."

Huffing, Weiss turned away from him and focused back on the match, only keeping an ear on their conversation. Smiling, Ruby said, "Don't worry about Weiff, she's just sad 'cause Neptune's cheating on her." Silver closed his eyes and bit his upper lip, waiting until Ruby realized her mistake. Meanwhile, Weiss could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. Ruby blinked, "Wait, did I say 'Wife'? I meant Weiss!"

The rest of Team RWBY and Kira and Jade burst out laughing, while Silver patted her head- just barely holding back from laughing- and said, "It's okay Ruby. I know what you meant."

Ruby knocked Silver's hand from her head, now blushing as deep as Weiss was. They all settled down and the new arrivals found places to sit around Team RWBY. Yang frowned as she watched Neptune and Sun argue down on the battlefield below. Turning in her seat, she faced both Kira and Blake, "Say, you're twins, right?"

Kira nodded, "That's right."

"Then why don't you look the same? I mean, your human features look the same, but your faunus traits aren't the same."

Kira snorted in amusement, "Oh, we're fraternal twins. I'm taller than Blake, but you can't tell by her wearing heels all the time, and Blake got mom's ear's while I got dad's claws." She flicked Blake's bow, making it twitch in annoyance.

"But I'm older," Blake put in, glaring at her.

"Actually, I'm older," Kira disagreed.

"Not true, they said the one with the cat ears came first."

"You sure about that? Even with two sets of ears, you might not've heard them correctly. They said I came first."

"I beg to differ, Kira."

"Then beg."

Yang's eyes were wide, watching as Kira just annihilated Blake with words. Very few words, at that. An amused snort came from Silver, who was watching in amusement. "Now, if you'd shown that type of ferocity when I first met you, then you could've handled those idiots all by yourself."

"Well, excuse me if I was badly written when I first came in," Kira said, looking over at him.

Everybody else was confused by her words, but Silver just raised an eyebrow. "Oh? We going that route now? Breaking the fourth wall? Fair enough. But if it truly is me who's writing this, why'd you have to ruin my plans?" Silver paused, waiting for an answer. None came. "See? I don't say anything because I don't want to. As an aside, thanks for making me extremely coherent to people."

"Who's he talking to?" Ruby asked in a loud whisper.

Silver's eyes focused onto her own silver eyes, "Myself. Also, if you get the chance, tell Nora about the fourth wall."

"The. . . fourth. . .wall?"

"It's a term that's used when a character in a book, movie, or show talks directly to the audience or reader," Jade explained, "It's not all that common, but hey, I'm not one to judge. Sometimes it's fun to see or read."

"I haven't read much that has that in it," Blake piped up.

"You just haven't read the right books. If you read the Leven Thumps series, then there's a bit where the author talks to the readers."

"They have the Leven Thumps series here?" Silver asked.

"Er, yeah? They've had it since before I arrived."

"Damn, I'm really missing out on things here," Silver realized.

"Language," Three people automatically said.

"English," Silver replied absently, thinking about. . . something.

His musings and the confusion of Team RWBY about his language was cut off by the sound of a buzzer. They all looked down at where Neptune had electrocuted the remaining members of Team ABRN, and were now bumping chests. Neptune and Sun danced away, waving towards the crowd. Sun made finger guns up a Blake, making her blush.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round," Yang commented.

"Emphasis on dork," Blake said, trying to fight her blush.

"C'mon, let's go congratulate them." Yang hopped out of her seat and started walking towards the exit.

Kira leaned forward, over the seats, "Oh? Does someone have a crush?"

"Shut it, Kira."

"No, I don't think I will, Blake. C'mon, who is he? Sun?"

"Don't you have a crush?"

"No, I have a boyfriend. There's a difference."

"And what's that?"

"With crushes, you can tease people with them."

"Yeah, and you can't do that with couples," Silver added in, coming up to them.

"This concludes the Four-on-Four matches for today. The duels will start in two hours. Please leave the Coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLEY FASHION while we set up for the duels!" Oobleck shouted over the intercom, making everyone stop and cringe at the loudness.

Silver looked up at the announcer's booth, "Someone certainly spiked his coffee."

"He's always like that, Silver," Jade said, walking past him and following Yang.

"Really? I mean, I guess. Never really met the guy, but okay. I'll take your word for it."

They followed Yang out of the Student Section and into the regular seats, when Weiss slowed to a stop, staring up at the ship that was passing overhead. A mix of apprehension and joy blossomed onto her face as she said, "She's here."

Ruby looked at her strange, "Who?"

Silver blinked and looked up at the obnoxious ship. "Oh hey, Winter's here."

"That still doesn't answer anything."

* * *

aaaaaAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hek.**

**Bai.**


	20. Something Dramatic

Silver blinked as he realized what music was playing. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face with his hands. Looking back up, he called out to Jade, "Jade, do you know what song's playing?"

She looked back at him, confused. "It's a love song, I know that."

"It's 'Not Fall In Love With You' by The Achieve Men," Yang piped up from where she was leading them.

"I still don't get it."

Moving up towards her, he gripped her shoulders, "You remember Red White Black Yellow? The soundtrack?" he asked.

She blinked, realizing the extended name of RWBY, "Er, I didn't really listen to the soundtrack."

Silver's mouth hung open, looking at her betrayed. Turning towards his Girlfriend, who was watching him amusedly next to Blake, he shouted, "Kira!"

Her smile widened into a smirk, "Yes, I know what you're talking about."

Silver looked back at Jade, motioning with his arms to Kira, "She's a _much_ better friend than you, Jade. You have me disappointed."

"Well, yeah, she's your Girlfriend," Jade argued.

"That's beside the point, here." he waved his hand. "I will _give_ you the entire soundtrack for you to listen to it. I downloaded it from my phone onto my Scroll. I will literally put it on your Scroll and make you listen to the soundtrack if I have to."

Jade sighed, "Fine, here." She handed over her scroll. "If you insist."

"Alright, sweet." He pulled out a connector cord, only to realize that the Scroll didn't have a port like his did. Sighing, he muttered, "One moment. I'll get yours set up." and walked off a ways, the scrolls and cord floating in the air around him as he released them from his grip.

"So-"

"It's his semblance; Jack of All Trades, Master of All. It means he has multiple areas of expertise that he uses and is good at all of them. Also, don't worry about your scroll; he's done it before. He took apart the one he got a put in back together in about a day. Yours'll take less time since he already know how to do it."

Jade's mouth clicked closed at Kira's explanation. "Okay."

"You done?" Yang's voice called at them.

"Yup!" Kira called back. "C'mon guys, let's go congratulate Team SSSN." They moved off, following Yang down. After a bit, Weiss broke off, heading towards the docks. Ruby, curious, followed after her. Jade saw them and was about to say something, but Kira looked at her and shook her head. Realization flooded into her head as she remembered Weiss and Silver commenting on Winter arriving.

"Alright, so this goes to this, while this twinggy goes with this twiggy. And-"

"That's blatant use if I've ever seen it," Ozpin's voice intruded into Silver's muttering.

"It's called a Semblance, Ozpin, I'm sure you've heard of it?" Silver said, not looking up from his work.

"Of course, my mistake. Are you ready for the meeting, Sliver?"

Silver held up the reconfigured Scroll, now holding the entirety of the RWBY soundtrack onto it- barring season six, of course. "No. But I don't have a choice." Slipping the white Scroll into his pocket, he placed his own black one into a pouch on his pants leg. "Let's head out, then."

"Of course, if you would grab my arm?" Ozpin held out his arm towards Silver.

Silver looked at him, "This isn't anything like apparition, is it?"

"No, not at all. It's not that bad at all. I actually got the idea from the book series." Ozpin chuckled to himself.

"Wait, you have _Harry Potter_ here?"

"Er, yes?"

His shoulders slumping, Silver muttered out, "Man, I really missed out on the culture the past two years. Darned depression and rebellion stage." Sighing and shrugging, he gripped Ozpin's arm, and suddenly they were in the courtyard in front of Beacon.

"I'll leave you here to greet our guests, then."

"No comment on the depression or rebellion?"

"I lead a school full of teenagers, Silver. Trust me, I've seen my fair share of it."

"No argument there," Silver shrugged. "Well, I'll be off. I ain't missing the Qrowin fight."

Ozpin blinked, intent on asking about that comment, but Silver was already across the yard, heading towards the ship that just landed. Sighing, he turned around and headed towards his tower.

Silver, seeing Ruby's eye-catching cloak and Weiss' eye-watering outfit, headed straight for them. He reached them right as Ruby opened her mouth. He landed his hand on Ruby's head as she was about to say something, cutting her off. She froze, her mind running through people who did that, then, "Silver!"

"Hey, Ruby. Fancy seeing you here."

"How'd you get down here so fast? I didn't see you on the airship!"

"Took a ride with a wizard." He shrugged, then looked up at Winter. "Winter Schnee, I presume?" holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "Silver, resident Dust Shop worker who sticks his nose into too many things at once, causing massive mayhem."

"Winter Schnee, as you said, Atlas Specialist. No last name?" She asked, shaking his hand.

"Didn't bother with one. A first name's all one needs."

"You make it sound like you chose it."

"So what if I did? Does it really matter if I contribute to society?"

"I. . . suppose not." she mentally filed him into the 'be wary of' folder in her mind.

Turning around, he waved his arm in a following manner, "Come on then, I'm sure Ozpin would like to talk to you."

Winter stared after him, then looked at Weiss, who was also looking at him, then at Ruby, Weiss' partner, who stated, shrugging, "He always does this. Better to go along with the flow with him. It's what I do, at least."

Sighing softly, she started after him, the AKs forming into position around her. They talked as they followed after Silver, until they heard a clanking sound, drawing their attention. Turning around, their guide commented, "Oh sweet, he's here."

Confused, Winter asked, "Who's her-" as she turned around, only to be met with the sight of _Qrow Branwen_ holding a decapitated AK-200 in his hand.

Her eyes narrowed as he called out, "Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_!" he tossed the Knight aside.

Winter raised a hand as one of her AK-200s raised its rifle and called out, "Halt!"

Weiss strode forward, despite Silver calling out for her to stop. "Excuse me, do you have any-" she was cut off as Qrow's hand landed on her forehead.

"Sssshh. Not you." He pushed her aside, moving forward. "**You. **Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm right in front of you," Winter said impatiently, looking for a reason to attack him.

Silver, seeing a Raven, beckons it down to him, whistling to it. It looked annoyed, but did so on his arm, not arguing about a free perch. Grinning, he moved off to the side of the crowd, muttering to it, "Let's see two lovebirds fight."

It gave him a confused and disbelieving look.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you can't feel the romantic tension in the air?"

It gave the bird equivalent to a shrug and nod. Focusing back on the match, he watched Winter and Qrow's banter- same as the show's- before they fought. Well, more like Winter charged Qrow. After dodging more than a few stray attacks- and shielding a few students from them- Silver could say he definitely loved the way they fought. Plus, it was even more exciting in person.

"_**SCHNEE!**_" Ironwood's voice roared as she tried to hit Qrow one last time. The tip of her rapier stopped only a few inches away from Qrow's neck, Qrow himself was grinning.

Noticing that the raven on his arm was shifting anxiously, Silver muttered to it, "The little dragon is on Amity Arena. Go, see your daughter. Meet me back at Ozpin's tower in thirty minutes." Ignoring its startled look, he beckoned it off his arm, making it fly off towards the arena.

Noticing that Ozpin just finished his comment about the coliseum, Silver added on, "I can definitely attest to that. The popcorn there is actually pretty good. Well worth the money."

Glynda called out to the students, "Break it up everyone! We will take care of this mess." She looked pointedly at Qrow at the end.

Glancing at Silver momentarily, Ironwood said to Winter, "Let's go." Then moved off towards Ozpin's tower.

Sidling up to Ozpin, and ignoring Qrow and Ruby's reunion, Silver asked, "So, how'd you do it?"

"Hm? Do what?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Give the Branwen twins their bird forms."

"I, uh, may have used part of my powers to give them the ability," He admitted bashfully, remembering Silver's lecture earlier.

Silver sighed, "Dude, you gotta stop doing that. It's not good for you, especially if you just give it out like candy." Shaking his head, he looked at Ozpin again, "Do you at least have pictures from when they first started?"

"Sum-" Ozpin stopped, his throat closing up as he remembered that Summer was, in fact, not available. And hasn't been for the past thirteen years. He sighed and tried again, "Taiyang should have some."

Silver patted Ozpin's arm, knowing about his slip-up. "Don't worry, even in the other world, her death still stings. Even though we haven't seen it. Only her face."

"Really?" Ozpin asked, surprised.

"Really. Honestly, she looks like a mom. Anyways, you might want to get Qrow's attention before they get too out of hand."

Clearing his throat, Ozpin said, "Of course." raising it, he called out to them, "Qrow. A word, please."

Qrow leaned down at Ruby, saying something that made her smile- not that she wasn't already smiling- and she replied. He gave her a fist bump, then walked off to the rest of them. The sun sunk lower into the sky as they made their way to Ozpin's office in silence.

When the elevator doors opened, Winter stopped her pacing to face it and say, "What were you thinking?!"

While Ironwood said, "If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot."

"If I were one of your men, I'd shoot myself," Qrow retorted, pulling out his flask.

"While I don't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't improve the situation," Glynda said, crossing her arms, looking at Winter.

"He was drunk!" Winter argued.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda countered. All four of them looked at Qrow as he started chugging from his flask.

Freezing as he realized that everyone- barring Silver- was looking at him, he stopped, looked at his flask, then shrugged. Ozpin sighed and sat down, "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field," Ironwood added.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy," Qrow countered, putting away his flask.

"General," Winter butted in.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on the enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

Ironwood crossed the desk and sat down on the side of it, on the other side of Ozpin. "We know."

"Just not who," Silver spoke up for the first time.

They all looked at him, as if realizing that he was just now there. "Who is he?" Ironwood asked.

Silver ignored him in favor of moving up to the desk. "Qrow knows their faces, but that can be easily changed. Illusions, surgery, masks. I not only know who, but I also know where they are and who they work with." He looked at Winter. "She needs to leave."

"But-" Winter started.

"Now." An unseen wind flew through the room, despite the windows not being open.

"Winter, Leave." Ironwood commanded.

She saluted, "Sir." and left.

Silver watched as the elevator's doors closed and the telltale sign of it moving before he spoke again, "Qrow, make your report, but do not try to antagonize them."

Qrow glanced at him, at his glowing, _silver_ eyes, before he spoke, "The infiltrator here isn't another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

"What?" Glynda said in shock.

Qrow took a swig of his flask, turning around to speak, but Silver beat him to it, "They used a Grimm. A special one that drained the magic out of Amber. The assailant only managed to obtain half of Fall's powers before Qrow stepped in. Glynda, you fought her when you met Ruby Rose on the rooftop near _From Dust Till Dawn_. She obliterated the debris that you used with an explosion of fire around the Bullhead that Torchwick piloted."

"How do you know-" Glynda started, but was overtaken by Ironwood's "Who _are_ you?"

Silver smirked and looked at Glynda, who unconsciously flinched at his burning eyes, "I was there, working at my job when Roman decided to crash the place. And for your question, General, I am Change. I am the change that is needed for this world. Things are shifting, the board is being scattered by a stray cat and I am that cat. Beacon will fall and I will try to stop it. Panic will spread and so will distrust. The Black Queen knows who I am, so who am I to hide what I will do? The fate of the Vytal Festival hinges on whether or not you will set your Scroll onto Ozpin's table." Silver smirked as he got confused looks from everyone except Ozpin. "There is a virus that has taken over Vale's system and has given the False Maiden access to the files across it. If you place your Scroll onto that table, the False Maiden will be able to use the random matchup program to her advantage, pitting her mooks against opponents and easily finding ways to counter them. She will use it in the finals to her advantage, sowing chaos and fear whenever she can. Beacon _will_ fall if you place your Scroll onto that table. It all hinges on you, General James Ironwood. Will you take the bet that I am wrong and doom us all, or will you trust me and save us all?"

* * *

**UWU a cliffhanger. . . Bah, you'll know in the next.**

**Probably.**

**it'll be cool.**

**bai now.**


	21. Even Leaders Need Time Off

The clicking of a controller echoed throughout the castle. The Elder Grimm knew what this meant, but the younger did not. The Elder Grimm told the younger ones what it was; the Queen. At that, the younger ones fell silent, knowing when not to question about the Queen. The clicking of a controller continued echoing throughout the castle.

Until it was disturbed by the ringing of a message. Sighing, the Grimm Queen told her teammates, "Sorry guys, I have to take this call; leading an evil organization is never easy. Catch up with ya tomorrow?"

Their voices came over the headset, understanding of her predicament. They only thought that she joked with the evil organization thing, only thought that she led some other organization. They said their goodbyes to her, then the Grimm Queen logged off and opened the message, putting her headset and controller away quickly.

Leaning back in her chair, she quickly set up an illusion to show that she was in her royal garb, not just sweat pants and a shirt. Her hair was already done up in its usual style, so she had no need to disguise that. The call opened up and showed Doctor Watts.

"Watts. I hope everything has gone well in Vacuo?" she asked, her voice smooth, but deadly.

"Yes, everything has gone according to plan. I have taken nearly all of the underground with the virus, and it continues to spread." He hesitated, just a moment. "But, I have concerns."

"Concerns, Doctor Watts?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, the people here. They, they speak of someone who traveled across the desert without water or food. Twice. Once coming in, the second out. If someone could do this, could anyone else?"

"No." she answered simply. "The desert sands would kill them, if not the Grimm and bandits there. No need to worry about anyone coming through the desert."

His face relaxed, minutely, and he bowed. "Thank you, my Queen." The screen shut out.

The Grimm Queen slumped into her seat, letting the illusion fade. "Damn idiots," she muttered, "They hear about someone just crossing the desert and what do they think? 'Oh, no, our entire business is ruined, let's tell the queen!'" She snorted mockingly. "I seriously doubt that anyone would be stupid enough to willingly cross an entire desert all by themselves. And if someone does, I'll bake a cake!"

Across the world, a man sneezed violently, looking up. "Okay, someone just insulted me. Who was it?"

"Er, Silv, nobody insulted you," Kira said, looking at him weirdly.

Silver nodded knowingly, "Of course, nobody here insulted me."

Kira gathered breath to say something, then just let it go, exhaling softly. "Whatever, c'mon Silver, let's go find some seats."

"One thing, Kira. Why do you think Tom's giving us time off? I mean, like, things are heating up, but he's just letting us off work like this? It's not really like him."

Kira shrugged, making her way through the crowd with Silver, "I dunno. It's probably has something to do with the end of the world business and he's giving you time to set up for it while not being bogged down by work."

Silver thought about it, then shrugged, "Eh, fair enough. I always wondered why he wasn't madder about my after-night adventures than normal. Probably because the OME knows what's going on around Vale- or the entire world, really- more than most people."

"Probably," Kira agreed. Looking around, she quickly hopped the divide between the student section and the regular stands, while Silver just simply walked through it. She scrunched her nose up, glaring at him, "Show off," She muttered.

"No, not show off, just uncaring. Plus, this is just an illusion." He waved his hand through the barrier again. "It's not like I could just go with you, with Ironwood wanting to keep an eye on me."

"Yeah, why _does_ he want to do that?"

"I may or may not have freaked them all out at the meeting last night." Silver answered abashedly.

"Silver!" Kira admonished.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself and they needed a stern talking to!" he shouted, making sure that only Kira could hear him. Magic was fun like that.

Kira sighed. "Did you at least not have Ironwood get the virus on his Scroll?"

Getting out of his cowering position, Silver smirked at Kira, "Why don't you find out." and he faded from view.

Growling under her breath about mysterious and dramatic boyfriends, Kira stalked off to find her sister- and Team RWBY.

Opening his eyes from the illusion, Silver was still smirking. "Did you enjoy your nap, Silver?" a voice near him asked.

"No," Silver replied, looking towards the source, Professor Ozpin.

"Hmm. Unfortunate." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's like I can't get any rest around here." Silver raised his voice, making sure Ironwood heard him. Ironwood, only a few feet away, rolled his eyes. Silver sighed, and started stroking the raven's feathers, which was sitting on the armrest next to him. (Everybody in the room had elected to ignore it, as Silver said he wouldn't go in unless the raven came with him.)

Looking back outside, Silver watched as Port started announcing the start of the doubles matches. Down in the stands, in the student section, Kira watched intently with Jade, as well as Mike from across the stadium, as the randomizer started flipping through students. It finally landed on students. Port read them off, "Yatsuhashi Daichi and Coco Adel of Beacon, Versus Hydrangea Potter and Harry Potter of Shade!"

Jade, Mike, Kira, Ironwood, and Ozpin (and Qrow, but he won't admit it) all leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief. RWBY looked at Kira and Jade weird, but didn't say anything. Silver just smirked, still stroking Raven's head, and simply said, "Told ya so." Cinder looked at Mike, "Were you expecting something different?"

"No, but it seems that we're going along with the plan?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Mike didn't say anything in response.

"He managed to do it," Kira muttered.

"I'm actually surprised, I didn't think he could do it," Jade muttered in reply.

"So what does this mean?" Ironwood asked Silver.

"It means that you saved us all, General. Congratulations." Silver stood up, Raven hopping onto his outstretched arm. He walked past them saying, "Of course, Cinder may have plans I have no idea about, but I doubt that they'll be as bad as what would've happened if she had access to your scroll." He stopped at the door, turning to look at Qrow. "Oh, and Qrow?" The drunkard looked up at him. Silver raised the arm that had Raven on it, "Your sister still hates you." And with that, he walked out of the room.

As soon as the room was out of sight, the raven on his arm flew off and transformed into a woman, "Okay, what the fuck was that for?" she asked.

Silver shrugged, "Your brother's really easy to aggravate, Raven."

"That's another thing, how do you know my name?" She demanded.

"I know many things, Chieftess Branwen, like how Ozpin managed to make you and your brother transform into birds. And how you abandoned your child _after her birth._"Silver shot a glare at Raven.

"It wasn't directly after," She defended, growling lightly.

"I didn't say directly after." Silver sighed. "Walk with me, Raven." She looked distrustfully at him, but followed anyway. "Did you know that she's looking for you? Yang, I mean." Raven nodded, she already knew this. "You showing yourself after beating Neo on the train only strengthened her resolve to find you."

"I know."

"Then why do you hide yourself from her? Is it cowardice? Fear? Shame? I may know people, but I do not claim to _know_ them. So tell me, why do you hide?"

"I am not hiding."

"To you it may not, but to those of us on the outside, it is hiding. If Yang were to suddenly walk up this hallway, what would you do?" Raven didn't respond. Silver nodded. "That is answer enough. When Salem's agents come looking for you- the Maiden- Fight them. Do not submit, Raven. You are a strong-willed person." Silver took a gamble, "Summer might've been disappointed at what you've become."

Raven stopped in shock, staring at Silver, who continued walking down the hallway. By the time she shook herself out of her memories, he was already gone. Quickly looking around, she transformed into her raven form and flew out of there, the things Silver said ringing about her mind, no matter how much she tried to ignore them.

As soon as Silver was sure he was out of her sight, he slumped against a wall, breathing heavily. "Holy hekk, that was intense." Taking a few more deep breaths to center himself, he got off the wall and back on his way towards the exit of the VIP areas.

Kira sat dumbfounded as she watched Coco and Yatsuhashi decimate the Potters. She still couldn't believe it. Silver had actually managed to stop Cinder from gaining control over Ironwood's Scroll. Maybe it was the threat of destruction and decimation of the world that made him not do it. Either way, she was just happy that he hadn't managed to allow Cinder access.

Mike, on the other hand, was annoyed. It wasn't how Canon was supposed to go. Cinder was supposed to have had access to Ironwood's scroll by now. He was counting on Canon to go as normal, not _this!_ His plans were now thrown out of whack, he now had to find some way to get Cinder's access to the Vytal tournament so that she could spread fear and fell Beacon. It _needed_ to happen. For everyone's sake.

* * *

**/casually enters in OCs from another book**

**Get ready for insanity. it's coming the next chapter.**


	22. Memories

The Brothers argued. It was a common thing, really. It was almost expected. The Eldest being the god of Light/Creation and the Younger being of Darkness/Destruction. Before they left their World, their arguments had started wars between their people, but they were not long. Maybe a decade or two long, but never more than three.

But this? This was something else entirely.

"We may have made a mistake, Brother," The Elder said to the Younger.

"_You_ may have made a mistake. I only did what she wanted; closure. _You_ gave her immortality. I did not," The Younger said.

"She jumped into the pools of Grimm, your creation."

"Yes, but she did that to get rid of your curse upon her." The Younger glanced at their scarred World and said, "And what of Ozma?"

"Useless. He hides upon his tower, looking like he's doing something. Before that, an old man, who gave away part of his powers to children who could not understand them."

"It is regretful, yes." They fell silent, staring upon their creation, ruined as it was. The Younger spoke up, "We need a new champion to restore balance. Salem shifts the favor into darkness while Ozma does nothing to stop her. He is useless, yes, but he could learn from the younger ones. What of his curse, Brother? Will you rescind it or will you let it continue to plague him?"

"I will leave it for now, he may be of use yet. Come, Brother, let us find our new champion."

* * *

"I have selected my two, Brother. One male and one female, as we agreed."

"So have I. Now, let us see what they can do."

* * *

"It appears that your male champion doesn't want the power given to him."

"And your two seem to be wandering away from the rest. The four have broken apart."

"What shall we do, Brother?"

"We wait. Patience is always rewarding."

* * *

"Hmm, it seems that your two champions have met. The pathways shift around them, things are changing."

"Yes, so it seems. But your two champions seem to have wandered farther apart."

"They will converge, I have no doubt."

* * *

"It seems that they have, Brother."

"Yes, the Sight I have given mine seems to work well. She has seen that they must've converged. That they were meant to meet."

"They will meet again, will they not?"

"They will."

* * *

"Your male champion seems to not want to change things, while mine does. This will create conflict."

"Hmm. It seems I have chosen poorly."

"You were always a poor judge of character, Brother. It seems that mine is going to change things- and hopefully for the better."

"We can always hope."

* * *

The Brothers waited, they watched. And when it was time, they would come. They would give guidance to the Champion who would prove themselves above the rest. But for now, they waited, always watching.

* * *

The ball bounced. He caught it. It bounced again. He caught it again. It was an eternal rhythm, never ceasing. His gaze wandered upon the barren landscape; he had failed. _It_ had fallen and they had won. His changes had lessened the blow, but it still fell. It all fell. It always fell. In every timeline, every moment; It always fell. Maybe there were fewer causalities, fewer creatures. But it still fell. Every time. His gaze wandered up towards the sky, where the Brothers watched. They still did nothing. They always did nothing.

The ball bounced. He did not catch it.

* * *

Silver gasped, sitting up, his heart beating fast in his chest. A faint glow permeated his room. The blinds were closed. He realized it was his eyes. Grabbing his face with his hands, he rubbed his eyes, muttering under his breath. Opening them back up, the glow had faded, but he could see outlines. Sighing, he opened his hands, letting magic run through them, seeing it float up in wisps to the air.

"Why do I have this power?" He asked, not for the first time. "It's useless. I have no idea on how to use it. Why me?"

Nothing, of course, answered his pleas.

* * *

Silver crouched on the top of Beacon Tower, the highest point in Vale. He wished, not for the first time, that he could go back home. To the places he knew well. To the people he hated, to the people he could predict. Vale was noisy, messy, and quite annoying at times. He often came up here for some peace and quiet, nobody had found him here yet.

"It is quite a nice view, is it not?" a voice said nearby.

Twitching at being found, Silver looked towards it, only to see Professor Ozpin standing there. Looking back out to the city, Silver nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"It's why I chose to have my office up so high, to see the wonderful view of Vale City." Ozpin looked at him, "You don't mind if I?" he asked, motioning at the rooftop. Silver shook his head. Ozpin sat down, staring out at the view with Silver. They sat in peaceful silence for several minutes. Finally, Ozpin broke it, "Why are you up here?"

Silver was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Suicide is a dangerous thing, Professor. People contemplate it at least once in their life. Some may actually go through with it. Whether it be to get back with their loved ones, or just can't take the realm of society anymore, many people do it."

Ozpin nodded, "Yes. Even someone as great as me has contemplated it. Not living anymore, going down into the unknown of death. Tell me, do you contemplate it even now?"

"Yes. I do," Silver answered simply, not even denying it.

"Come with me, and I might just show you how wonderful life can be."

"I already know how wonderful life can be, Professor, it's just that nothing seems wonderful in a life full of death and destruction."

"Darkness cannot be cast without Light. Come, I will show you how the little things will outweigh the bigger things in life."

* * *

"Hello and welcome to _From dusk till daw_-" Silver broke off into annoyed chuckles, "Sorry, I just started working here a couple weeks back. Let me try that again: Hello and welcome to _From Dust Till Dawn,_ how can I help you?" Silver smiled along with the giggling woman.

"It's quite alright, young man. I've seen several people mess up their own company's names every once in a while. As for helping me? Do you have any blue Dust?"

"Light blue or dark blue Dust? And crystals or powder?" Silver asked.

"Dark blue and powdered, please."

"Okay. How much?"

"Ten grams, if possible."

"I can do that. If you would wait here?" Silver moved off with a ten gram canister and filled it up at one of the Dust powder dispensers around the room, letting it fill up with dark blue Dust, or Water Dust. Once it filled up, he made his way back to the main counter and weighed it on the scale, seeing how much it would cost. Once he got the amount, he nodded and told the woman the amount. She handed over the specified Lien and Silver handed over the Dust. "Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am."

"And you, too. Try and get the greeting fixed, would you?"

"I'll practice it," Silver said, smiling. The woman exited the building, the doorbell ringing as the door shut.

* * *

Summer was going to die. This was a fact. She knew she was going to nomads that found her didn't have the necessary tools to heal her, and her Aura wasn't recharging fast enough to heal her. She knew this was coming, but she didn't expect how bad it was. That's when she saw him: a man with silver eyes, brown hair, and a sword. He called it the Infinity Blade.

Her eyes shot open, filling the room with a silvery light. One of the medics near her jerked, and Summer said, "Get the Chieftan, now."

The medic complied and the Chieftan was there in moments. Looking at him with her still-glowing eyes, she said, "The man with the Infinity Blade must have my cloak. Keep it safe." She slumped back onto the cot, her energy spent.

She didn't see it, but the Chieftan nodded. "I will."

The next few days, her condition only worsened. The fourth day, she died. The Chieftan, true to his word, kept the cloak safe in his wagon.

* * *

The sword gleamed in the air as it rose, then she swiped it down as she decapitated another Grimm. A mocking voice called out from above the growling of the Grimm, "Tired yet?"

She panted as she let loose another blast of pure energy- magic- decimating the Grimm surrounding her. "Not at all. In fact, I'm just getting started." the strain in her voice belied her words.

The woman took notice of this, "Oh really? How about another, then." the keening of air splitting open was her only warning. She tried to dodge, oh did she try, but her stamina was shot after the latest blast. She screamed in agony as it scorched her back, her cloak only protecting against it partially.

The Grimm stopped their attack at the command of the woman. The woman strode through them like a shark through water, approaching her. Planting her sword into the ground, she struggled to get up, her legs failing her as she slipped on the torn-up ground. The woman tutted as she entered the clearing left by the Grimm. "Stop struggling, dear, it'll only make it worse."

She looked up at the Grimm Queen with blazing silver eyes, "I'll never give up. Not when I still have strength left in my body."

"Oh, dear, you don't have _anything_ left." The woman pushed her down. She couldn't withstand it, she collapsed to the ground, her sword falling on top of her. She tried getting up, but couldn't find the strength to do it, despite her words. Looking at the Grimm, the woman said, "Hurt her, but do not kill her. Let her know the meaning of _suffering_."

The woman gave one last look at her, "You would have been a valuable ally, Summer Rose, but I am afraid that Ozpin had corrupted you. Goodbye." The Grimm Queen, Salem, vaporized into black smoke.

Summer Rose screamed as the Grimm tore at her body.

* * *

**/Finally makes a Summer die in-story.**

**And here's where things get weird. Foreshadowing, guessing games, Summer getting mauled alive.**

**all so terrible.**

**One more premade chapter before I disappear to figure out what the hekk i'm going to write. Don't expect a chapter the week after next.**

**Continuity's**** annoying.**

**I won't even answer the Guest Hymn's review. it's just so stupid. plus, it's on Ch2, so you know they're complaining about bad writing. /even a sexual innuendo! *Gasp!*\\\**


	23. Relaxations with Friends

The coin flipped up in the air, glistening against the sun, as it spun in the air before gravity took it in its grasp and pulled it back down into a waiting hand. The hand shifted, moving the coin back into position so that it could be flipped again. The coin lifted off as the hand flipped it, making it spin in the air, shining against the sun.

The hand caught it again to the sound of a voice, "I knew I could find you up here."

Silver smiled, putting away the quarter. "Hello to you too, Ozpin."

"I'm curious as to why you're here, and not down there working," Ozpin said, sitting down next to Silver.

"For one thing, the view's still nice, and another is that Tom's put me and Kira on break until the end of the week. He said, and I quote, 'You kids need to experience the Vytal Festival at its fullest.'" Silver shrugged. "So that's why I'm up here."

"And Kira? Your girlfriend, I believe?"

"Hanging out with her sister. They need time to reconnect, since they've been away from each other for so long."

"And so you came out here to think."

"And I came out here to think." Silver confirmed. They fell into silence after that, watching the hustle and bustle of the Festival grounds and Beacon's campus beneath them. Humans and Faunus both traversed the land beneath the two of them, either visiting with friends or with strangers, they all were one mass.

"The end is coming, Ozpin," Silver spoke up. "I don't know what to do. Sure, I've made changes for the better; not letting the False Maiden get access to the General's Scroll is one, but is it enough? I'm not sure." Silver shook his head. "In honesty, I'm scared. I'm not sure that we'll make it through. Beacon might still fall. I don't see a future where it doesn't, now. It seems that it's meant to fall." Sighing, Silver looked towards a listening Ozpin, "I've told you of the vision, right? The one I had when I first realized my powers."

"The one with the decimation of Beacon, yes."

"It's probably going to come true. I didn't change things early enough to stop the fall of Beacon. I'm wondering what will become of the future, now that I've changed things."

"A long time ago, four women told me that focusing on the past will blind you to the now. And I say to you: focusing on the future will blind you to the here and now; don't focus too much on the future that will come, but focus on the relationships and friendships and experiences that are right in front of you." Suddenly, Ozpin stood up. "Come along, then. Let us explore the grounds. I'm sure that there's _something_ you might find of interest there."

Silver stood, smirking, "This again? Well, it worked last time. I did find a few stands while I was walking around earlier that I found interesting." Ozpin smiled as he let Silver lead the way down.

* * *

"So this is your secret place?" Kira asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I come up here when I need some peace and quiet," Blake answered, sitting down next to her.

"So, several times a day? I imagine that RWBY would be quite loud at times."

"Not that often, actually. After a while, they grow on you."

Kira started running her fingers through her sister's hair, humming.

"Could you-?" Blake asked.

"Set up an illusion? Sure." Kira concentrated for a bit- it had been a while since she actually used her Semblance- but she soon felt the familiar sensation of an illusion coming up. "There you go. You can now safely take off your bow."

Blake smiled sheepishly, taking off her bow, "Thanks."

"No problem, little sis." Running through Blake's hair again, Kira started twisting it into a braid. "So, how long do you think the twin thing will last?"

"For a while, I think. I don't think they'll look too closely at it, really."

"Yeah, RWBY definitely won't. I don't think Silver would care, honestly."

"Why not?"

"He's more focused right now on saving Beacon from disaster."

"Shouldn't he be focusing on you? You're his girlfriend, so." Blake trailed off.

"Nah." Kira shook her head. "When I first met him, he was without direction; lost. I think I helped him jumpstart back into the world, giving him a jolt of realization that there's things to do. I'm glad that he's actually taking a more active role in things now. And, to be honest, he looks cute when he's laser-focused on something."

"So, how'd you two meet?"

"Some racists decided to attack me, or at least beat me up a bit, before Silver showed up. He kinda just came in there and bantered before the lead thug tried to attack them; then he was just ruthless. He beat them down with one-liners before he messed up one and just knocked them all out. I would've helped, but I was extremely confused. It was a weird time before the festival, really."

Blake hummed. "I remember."

"Honestly, it was if some writer decided to throw in a character that didn't flow well with his outline, so he made do with what he had."

"Kira?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Blake?"

"Stop trying to break the fourth wall."

"I'm not trying to!"

"It sounds like you are. I've read enough books to know what breaking the fourth wall sounds like, and it sounds like you're breaking it. So, please, stop before you create a paradox or something."

Kira sighed, "Fine. But when'd you stop reading smut?"

* * *

Jade's eye twitched as she slid through the crowds, looking for Silver. She was sure she had spotted him in the Fairgrounds- there was no mistaking the distinctive sword on his back for anyone other than him- when she was coming down for a landing. Ducking around another person, she looked around in the gap of people for him.

Even though she was paying careful attention to the people around her, she still jumped when someone laid their hand on her shoulder. Whipping around, she turned to face the assailant; which actually turned out to be her quarry. Silver held up her Scroll, "I got the new port installed easily and you now have the music from volumes one through five on there. Some of the songs are missing because for a few of the volumes I just bought certain songs."

Jade blinked as her scroll plopped into her open palm. Was something- she shook her head, no it must be her imagination. "Thanks, I was really worried that you might've forgotten about it for a bit, there."

He waved it off, "No worries, I was just hangin' with Oz for a bit."

'_Something is different._'she thought confidently. "Still, thanks."

He nodded sharply. "Of course. I'll be wandering around down here for a bit more. Tell Kira that would'ja?"

"I'll tell her if I- wait, don't you have a scroll?"

"I left it in my apartment."

"Oh. Okay, I'll tell her if I see her."

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you." Silver disappeared into the crowd, blending seamlessly with the rest of the crowd. The back of her mind noted that it seemed almost unnatural at the ease which he had done so.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she moved back into the crowd and went back to the docks.

If there was one anomaly that one could not figure out, it was Silver.

* * *

**Oof. this was supposed to go up last week, but i was too busy to actually do it. ugh.**

**There might not be a chapter going up next week, as i'm just starting on the 24th chapter. Of course, if i get it done after that, it'll be on the usual Tuesday.**

**You might've noticed a new story thing; that's where i'll just shove stories that i'm working on in there if i finish a chapter, so /shrug.**

**i'm done now. Bai.**


	24. What was supposed to be a Fight

"Hey, Yang!" Silver called.

"Huh?" She turned around, "Oh, hey Silver! What'cha need?"

"I have a challenge for ya." Her eyebrows raised. "I bet you can't win this match without using your Semblance."

She smirked, she was always up for a challenge, "I bet that I can."

"Twenty Lien. I'll be watching."

"Twenty Lien," Yang agreed.

From where she stood a few feet away, Weiss shook her head at the exchange. As Yang caught up with Weiss, they continued on their way to the arena.

As Silver sat down next to Kira, he muttered, "Let's just hope we can avoid a few things this time around."

She looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Made a bet with Yang to where she can't win this match without using her Semblance."

Her eyebrow's creased, "So. . ."

"So, she has to win this match without using her Semblance or I win the bet."

"Ah. That'll be a challenge for her."

Silver grinned at Kira, "That's why I made that bet." Turning back to the arena, he muttered, "Now, let's see how much I've changed."

The crowd roared as the four huntresses made their way out onto the battlefield. "Clair Mazon and Amra Celeste from Atlas versus Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee from Beacon!" Port announced, drawing more cheers from the crowd.

The pink-and-white clad Huntress waved to the crowd, same as her Faunus partner, who was clad in yellow and grey. After the two two-person teams finished their walk towards the center of the arena, the stood silent, sizing each other up, the roars of the crowd providing the only noise.

Until Yang spoke up, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either," Clair replied, crossing her arms.

Yang put a hand on her hip, leaning on it, "Thanks. Give us a good fight, why don't cha? I'd hate to curbstomp you."

Amra snorted from where she was listening in, "Hmph, as if we'll give anything less."

Yang's eyes briefly flashed red, "That's the spirit I'm looking for."

Before the rest of them could say anything,

* * *

**Unfinished because I gave up and started the rewrite. Expect that to come out sometime soon.**


End file.
